In Our Darkest Moments
by 1stSoulVamp
Summary: AU where Hermione isn't who she thinks she is. Starting at Hogwarts Hermione is sorted into an unlikely house and befriends someone who knows a lot more about her than her own self. Hermione will be sent on a journey of finding out who she really is and her passed heritage. Mentions of parental abuse and maybe rape. Contains incest! F/F Bellamione Don't like, then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Holy Hell it's been a while! Yes I took all my old fics down. I saw no reason for them to linger but now I'm thinking of going back and revising them. Do people even read fanfics anymore? Oh well I'm here writing another one so enjoy! This is kinda a Good!Hermione turned bad, or at least on the bad side. So hopefully this story can jumpstart my writing again as life got in the way for a couple years.**

 **HUGE DISCLAIMER; I don't own the characters but I like to play around with them! ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 1: Mystery Woman

In the window sill of an orphanage located in Heathgate sat a little girl. Her dark chestnut hair fell in curls as it always did no matter how much the girl tried to tame them. Her amber eyes showed of sadness and boredom. She did not want to live in this orphanage forever. It was dark and dreary, and the other children always took the last slice of pizza before she could ever make it down the stairs for dinner. Her slim figure was a sign of that. The boys would tease her for her buck teeth that slightly protruded out and the girls never did share tea time with her. She was an outcast here, and what she felt like, the world.

Even though Hermione was bullied on a regular basis, it only gave her more incentive to be alone anyways. With time all to herself she would fill it with learning by reading anything the orphanage had to offer, which wasn't much. But she knew a lot more than what she could say for the others. She was smart and cheeky.

This sometimes got her into trouble with the orphanage's caretaker. Ms. Evangeline was the old witch that was kind but did not tolerate any kind of smartass behavior. She watched over the magical and non-magical children alike. She took up the job because when Minerva McGonagall came to pick up a child for Hogwarts it would not come as a shock for others. Minerva had been around a couple times every other year to take a child that Ms. Evangeline would say was 'special'. All the other kids, including Hermione, just thought they had been adopted out. Little did they know the child was sent off to a magical school of learning. Hermione would soon learn what it was.

* * *

The rain had started to hit hard one afternoon in July. Minerva had just shaken her umbrella and left it on the porch when Ms. Evangeline had swung open the door to welcome her out of the brisk air where the wind was starting to pick up.

"What awful weather out there, don't you think dear?"

McGonagall smiled at her old friend. "Indeed. It wasn't like this, this morning."

Would you like some tea?" Evangeline asked. "The children have all gone upstairs for quiet time." After noticing Minerva glancing around the foyer.

"I would like some tea. However I won't be here long. You know why I've come to visit Evy."

The old witch smiled. "You are here for the girl. She's almost twelve you know. I don't know why you didn't take her earlier. "

"Evy, she was eleven _after_ Hogwarts started the Automn Semester." Minerva chuckled. "I couldn't have taken her."

Evangeline frowned. "Yes, yes. Well you know I always want the children gone. Off to bigger and better things that life has to offer." She looked sad for a moment.

Minerva gave a small smile. "I am here for her now."

The answer was enough and Evangeline nodded. "Right, well, you'll be wanting to see her now I suppose. I'll go fetch her."

While Minerva waited inside the parlor room off to the left, she watched the caretaker climb the steps leading to the children's rooms. She could tell her old friend was ecstatic for the girl but somehow sad that she would be losing what felt like her own child. Minerva knew her old friend took this job after losing her own daughter in a potions accident that also caused the death of her husband. She needed to feel needed as Minerva would sometimes tell her. After quietly contemplating her friend she was broken out of her memories by two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. Evangeline appeared around the corner with the young Hermione.

"Well Minnie, this is her." Turning towards Hermione, she nudged her toward the woman in the weird robes and what looked like a pointy witch hat. "Why don't you go say hi."

Hermione, feeling scared, made her way forward and silently whispered hello. Minerva wouldn't have heard it if it weren't for the cat inside her's hearing. Minerva gave the girl a wide smile.

"Hi Hermione. My name is Minerva McGonagall. Why don't you sit down little one. I've got something important to talk to you about."

Hermione looked for any signs that would tell her if the woman was mean and gonna take her away or any untruths, but as she searched McGonagall's face, she found none. Silently she sat down on one of the couches. Minerva sat opposite of her.

"Well Hermione I must say you've grown. I'm sorry your first family didn't work out." Hermione flinched at the mention of her first adoptive parents, the Grangers, who were so abusive in fact, that when they brought her back to the orphanage she had to be sent to the hospital instead. Upon seeing this Minerva gave her a sad smile.

"Well none of that now. I came to give you good news Hermione. You're going home!"

The young brunette looked confused. "Home?" She asked.

"Well if you'd like to consider it your home. Hermione, you have been offered to go to an exemplary boarding school for special people like you! I'm sure you will love Hogwarts!"

Hermione gave her a funny look before asking, "Hogwarts, ma'am?"

"Yes! Hogwarts is a school for erm," Minerva paused. She thought about how she was gonna break it to the young girl but decided the best way was to be straight forward. "Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards. Witches like you."

Hermione looked offended. The only witches she had ever seen were evil ones with warts like toads on Halloween reruns. "I'm not a witch! How rude of you!" pouted the young girl.

"Oh dear, Hermione. I'm not trying to insult you!" Minerva laughed. "You are a witch! You can do magic! Tell me Hermione. Have you ever been angry or sad and something just…happens? Something you can't explain but the other kids notice?"

Hermione looks to the floor. "They called me a freak." She squeaked out.

Evangeline gave the poor girl pity. It's not hard growing up without knowing what you really are. Much less how to control the things you can do that others can't. Evy tried to make sure that bullying didn't go unpunished but it was hard with so many children to look after.

"I'm sorry they called you that Hermione. But you aren't a freak. There are others like you at the school I told you about. You would never have to be alone and you can learn to control what you can do."

"I can control…magic?" Hermione seemed skeptical. The woman seemed suspicious and she didn't know how she had guessed that Hermione had conjured a broom to fly and swat one of her bullies up their backside.

Minerva smiled, seeing the girl still didn't believe her. She carefully took her wand out before muttering a spell to freshen the flowers sitting on the coffee table. Hermione looked at it wide-eyed before getting giddy.

"Do something else!" She exclaimed.

Minerva again in turn conjured the flower vase to float inches above the coffee table. Hermione fell to her knees and swiped under the vase to see if it was really floating.

"Woah! And I can learn that ma'am?"

"Yes dear. That is if you choose to go to the school, you would be able to learn what you saw and much more."

With the promise of learning, Hermione couldn't wait. She was ready to pack her essentials right then and there.

"I can give you a few days to decide and when you're ready, you can tell Ms. Evangeline here, your answer." Minerva made her way to the door with Evangeline in tow. Hermione still on her knees looking at the vase that was now back safely on the coffee table. "Oh and Hermione?"

Said girl looked up at the professor. "I wouldn't talk about this to the other children. Somehow I don't think they would understand." With a wink Minerva was out the door.

With the odd witch gone Hermione was dismissed to go back to her room to think about it. She decided to skip dinner given that she was too excited about the visit of the mysterious woman. Brushing her teeth, she slipped into bed early and started to think about her decision. Weighing the pros and cons, by the time it was dark outside, she fell asleep knowing her answer.

* * *

Days later Hermione found herself with the very woman who had come and told her that she was a witch. Minerva was with the brunette in the hustle and bustle of the busiest centre of the Wizarding World. Diagon Alley was so new to Hermione. She felt almost like and owl with her head turning this way and that, and they indeed did have owls! Minerva held the girl near her so Hermione wouldn't be tripped over or pushed to the side. The girl was small for her age due to lack of proper nutrition. Not that Evangeline hadn't tried her best.

The pair first started at the bank. Hermione didn't like the goblins she saw walking into the building, so she tried her best to stay beside the older witch. Minerva stalked up to the counter and gave the goblin a last name. Hermione wondered why they were taking money from a vault that wasn't hers but she didn't want to question the nice lady. Instead they took a mine cart to the vault and upon entering it, the vault was greater and bigger than she had imagined. Rows of shelves had gold bars set on top while the rest of the large chamber was filled with galleons stacked high. Not to mention, it looked like a few old family relics such as jewelry and parcels probably containing important information. _No wonder I'm taking some money from them. They have loads!_ Hermione thought.

The two of them filled a decent sized pouch for Hermione to have to buy her school supplies and spending money while away at Hogwarts. Then they were off to Madame Malkins to try on robes. As Hermione was getting sized and measured Minerva asked her about what she was looking most forward to at Hogwarts.

"I'm not sure, ma'am. I guess I'm just really excited to learn about a world that hasn't existed to me before now."

"You can stop calling me ma'am. My name is Minerva but soon you will have to call me Professor McGonagall."

Hermione looked surprised as she was turned around for back measuring. "You're one of the teachers?"

Minerva nodded, "I am. I teach Transfigurations and am the Head of Gryffindor House."

"What's a Griffith-uh-Gryffador?" Hermione asked.

The older witch laughed. "Gryffindor is one of the four houses that every new student is sorted in. Your house is like your family. You sleep in the same common rooms, eat with each other, and sometimes have classes with each other. There is also a point system. You can earn points for your house for a chance to win the house cup at the end of each year."

"That sounds cool!" Hermione said excitedly while waiting on the podium. Just then Madame Malkins came back with several robe sizes for Hermione to try on. As she slid one on and examined it she asked, "What are the other houses?"

Minerva shook her head at the robe size and Hermione tried the next one on. "Hmm well there is Gryffindor like I said. My favorite house." She chuckled. "Then there's Hufflepuff for those loyal, Ravenclaw for those who seek knowledge, and Slytherin for those who look for a means to an end."

Hermione tried on the next robe and it seemed to be a perfect fit. Madame Malkins took down the robe size before going off and finding more of the same size since Hermione will need a couple robe sets. "Which one will I be in?" the young girl asked.

"Well I hope Gryffindor. But your thirst for knowledge puts you at a close tie for Ravenclaw. I would like to think you'd do well in either."

"I just hope they like me." Hermione looked down suddenly sad and shy.

"Hermione, dear, I told you they are like family and they will love you like family."

"Then they'll hate me!" Hermione burst out. She tried her best to hold in tears that were threatening to fall as she bunched up her tiny fists.

"Oh no dear! They will be _nothing_ like your adoptive parents! Those people were mean and should never have put a child through that. Especially not you!" Minerva wrapped the trembling girl into a hug. After a few moments Hermione had managed to shove the tears back and straighten herself out.

"Ahem, Minnie, if you two are ready now?" Madame Malkins quietly cut in.

After they had paid for the robes and left the shop, they headed to Flourish and Blotts to get books. Potion ingredients and cauldrons were found at the apothecary, and two quill and ink sets were found in Scrivenshaft's second quill shop; apart from the one in Hogsmeade. They didn't get anything from the Quidditch Supplies store but Hermione did look through it to see what it was like. Finally at the end of the day, after a wand chose Hermione, they were walking back to the entrance of Diagon Alley to leave when Hermione screamed. She ran over to one of the cages outside to pet the orange fur of a half kneazle. Minerva made her way to the young girl and the cat. She realized they hadn't gotten the girl a familiar.

"Do you like him Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from the cat, "I've never had a pet. I don't think Ms. Evangeline will like it if I bring one home without asking."

Minerva scoffed. "Oh nonsense. Every student has a familiar."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. The ugly cat Crookshanks was going home with her.

They arrived outside the orphanage and Evangeline took all of Hermione's stuff and locked it in a closet so the other children couldn't get to it before she went off to Hogwarts. Minerva stayed for a swift tea and then had to leave due to some Hogwarts business. Hermione went to sleep excited to be counting down the days when she would leave the gloomy orphanage. Crookshanks curled up right beside her, using half her pillow. But she didn't mind. She drifted to sleep happier than she had been in a long time.

Outside the orphanage door Minerva sighed. She knew who the girl was, but she didn't think the girl had any idea.

 **Author's End Note: That's the end of chapter one. I decided in this AU, I wanted Minerva to still be a good person even though her side may change later on in the story. You'll find out soon that the Blacks, the Malfoys and Hermione aren't all who they seem. Remember this is really AU so while it may be following the book, it most certainly will not be an accurate representation of every character. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite the story! ~1stSoulVamp**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. I try to make each chapter at least 2,500 words so they aren't small.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters! ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 2: And So Enacts the Truth

Hermione was up bright an early this morning for today it was September 1st. The day she would discover just how great Hogwarts was. She dressed fairly quickly in some jeans, loose shirt, and a jumper. Racing down the stairs she almost hit Ms. Evangeline who had already anticipated her coming. Next to her stood a tall giant by the name of Hagrid, who had come early to take the child to where she needed to go. Hermione's eyes got wide at how tall he was. Behind him stood a scraggily boy about her age.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter. I guess you're going with Hagrid too?" Said the boy.

"I guess so." Hermione answered. She turned to Ms. Evangeline. "Where's Minnie?" She had come to use the term of endearment.

Evangeline answered, "Not here today. All you students are coming. She's probably very busy back at Hogwarts."

Hagrid barked with laughter. "Ah yes indeed! McGonagall is waiting fer all ya back at ter castle. Yer be coming with us, Hermione!" Hagrid smiled.

Hermione wasn't scared of the giant but she would be lying to say she didn't prefer Minerva. Finally she nodded as Ms. Evangeline unlocked all her supplies from the closet that they had made sure to pack in a trunk earlier that week. Hermione turned to tell Ms. Evangeline goodbye and to thank her for trying her best to protect Hermione. She gave her a big hug and Evangeline tried not to cry. She always did this when a child would leave. But they were happy tears of course. Stepping out of the orphanage was a funny looking carriage that Hagrid had whispered was Ministry issued for students sometimes. She knew about the Ministry of Magic. She had read about it in some of her books. She had read ahead quite a lot actually.

The trio climbed into the carriage and immediately Hermione was taken with how much bigger it was on the inside. Settling down in a seat she looked around the spacious cabin. Harry gave her a smile. Only recently had he been introduced to the carriage as Hagrid had picked him up first.

"What do you think Hogwarts is gonna be like?" He asked Hermione.

"I already know a little." She blushed. "I read this book called 'Hogwarts; A History' and it was very insightful about the castle and it's past."

"Hagrid explained to me about the houses. Have you heard of them? Which one do you wanna be in?"

Hermione thought about it. "Well I read that Gryffindor is for bravery and Ravenclaw is for the wise so I wanna go for either of those. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. Hagrid tells me my real parents were Gryffindors. I guess I wanna follow them."

"Oh are you adopted then?" Hermione asked.

Harry winced. "Uhm, not exactly. My mum had an older sister, my aunt, who I was raised with. But they weren't very…great."

Hermione immediately knew of his circumstance because she had somewhat been in the same bandwagon. "I understand." Harry nodded as Hagrid started to speak up about how much they'd enjoy Hogwarts.

* * *

The carriage dropped them and their luggage outside King's Cross. The three walked in and got multiple stares as the muggles looked at the half giant. Finally making their way over to a bridge that led down to other platforms Hagrid turned to them.

"All right yer two." Handing them their tickets he carries on, "Keep these for the train. I gotta go do stuff at Hogwarts before yer come."

Harry and Hermione glanced down at the shiny tickets. "But Hagrid there is no platform 9 ¾, is there?" Harry looked up to realize Hagrid was gone. Hermione looked equally confused.

"Well I guess we'll try our best." Hermione said as they took the handles to their trolley in search of this 9 ¾ .

Finally they reached between platforms 9 and 10. They both looked around and Harry almost went up to a porter to ask him when Hermione pulled him back and pointed at group of red heads.

"I heard them say Hogwarts. Let's follow them!" Hermione said. Harry nodded. After they watched the group of red heads completely disappear through a wall between 9 and 10 the two quickly followed after. Hermione felt a cool rush as she went between the magical barrier coming out to a shiny red train. Her eyes widened as she moved away so Harry could come through, which he did seconds after her. They both took their trolleys to the back where a porter was storing all the students' luggage. Climbing onto the big train, they gave their tickets to the porter and found an empty compartment. As Hermione pulled out a book to read Harry reserved to looking out the window and onto the busy platform.

As the train pulled out of the station, a redheaded boy came through asking if he could share. He was one of the ones the two saw earlier. Harry let him sit since Hermione was too engrossed in her book.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." The red head introduced himself.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. And this is Hermione er I never quite got your last name Hermione." The girl in question looked up.

"It's Granger, I guess. They were my adoptive parents until they brought me back and I got stuck with their last name through legal purposes. I'm not sure what my last name before that was. I was little." Harry gave her a nod of sympathy. Ron looked confused about the situation but knew it was a serious one.

"So that's Hermione Granger. We only just met a few hours ago. Hagrid picked us up together."

"Hagrid? As in the half giant?" Ron's brothers had told him of the groundskeeper before.

Harry grinned. "Yeah. That's him."

"Wait, you said you're Harry Potter? Holy shite!" Ron exclaimed. "You're bloody famous Harry!"

Hermione frowned at the use of vulgar language. "Why is he famous?"

Ron looked at Hermione stunned. "He's the boy who lived!" Judging by Hermione's confused face the two boys explained of the fateful night Harry's parents died to an evil man. And how he came to live with his abusive aunt and uncle.

"That's so terrible!" Hermione screamed. Harry nodded his agreement. He looked back out at the scenery passing by in the window.

Halfway through their journey they heard a witch come by pushing a small trolley full of sweets. Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron's poor excuse of mushed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before they both split the cost of the whole trolley. Indulging themselves with sweets the pair quickly took turns using the compartment to change into their robes though they had no patches yet to signal their house. The rest of the train ride was used talking excitedly about the castle and new school term.

Arriving at Hogsmeade station the train started to slow. Once it was to a stop students began piling out, including the trio. It wasn't long before they heard a booming voice.

"First years follow me!" Hagrid declared. A mass of first years crowded around the giant as he led them down to the boats. As soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione saw the castle come into play from the enchanted boats they couldn't be more excited.

They were soon given instructions to walk through a hallway before they met up with Professor McGonagall.

"Minnie!" Hermione gushed quietly. She was about to run and hug the witch who had practically saved her from the orphanage but Minerva held her hand out to stop her, although she did give her a small smile.

"Around here first years! Gather around here." All the students looked up at the stern witch as she began to explain what would happen next. "Now, in a second these doors will open and you will walk down the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses. You're houses are like you're families. I hope you credit them. The four houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and," she pauses to look at what she is assured a Malfoy, "Slytherin. Now please wait here. I will see if they are ready for you." The older witch left as whispering started to pick up.

"So it's true then!" A voice rang out as the students parted for a blonde to step up to Harry. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" The whispering picked up about Harry. The boy in question remained quiet. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted and Draco laid it on him about his family, the Weasleys. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sort."

Harry looked down at the hand given to him before answering, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Hermione watched this interaction from the side already not liking the blonde boy who obnoxiously thought he was better than others.

Just then Minerva came back. Hermione smiled at the witch before McGonagall instructed them to follow her. As Hermione went through the doors of the Great Hall she was in awe. She had read about the Great Hall but no amounts of text could describe how great the real thing was. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling that showed the night sky. They were all stopped at the front of the hall where a hat on a stool was present in the middle.

"Now when I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool to be sorted." Minerva started to read the list in alphabetical order. Each student according to their names were sorted. "Hermione Granger." She gave her a hidden smile as the girl in turn was nervous and climbed the few steps to the stool. Once she sat on it McGonagall placed the hat on her head before she heard a voice pop up in her head.

" _Ah yes another Slytherin. Your parents would be proud!"_

"No please not Slytherin. I want Ravenclaw or Gryffindor!" She said silently to the hat.

" _You weren't meant for a house such as Gryffindor. You could do well in Ravenclaw."_ The ragged hat mumbled.

"Yes please, please Ravenclaw!" Hermione was desperate now. She had had the hat on longer than any other student at this point although Hermione was unaware.

 _Oh what would they say if I don't put you in Slytherin? You'll understand soon enough."_ Hermione didn't have time to tell the Sorting Hat that she was confused by its questions before the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione looked up shocked and angry that the hat decided to put her in with the snakes anyways. Up at the faculty table Dumbledore looked at the girl curiously. Severus looked at the girl equally as curious as the Headmaster, for these three knew who the real Hermione was. Minerva took the hat off the girl's head, in shock. She thought for sure the hat was gonna pick Ravenclaw, being close enough to hear the hat and what it said to the girl. There was no applause for Hermione that the other students got when they all joined their houses. Not only had a muggleborn been sorted into Slytherin for the first time, the hat had not listened to a student since ages.

Hermione went to her new houses table, still in shock. She sat away from the others and sulked for whichever student got Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. To her unluck, Malfoy was also sorted into Slytherin as well as his cronies. She didn't eat that night and instead opted to just stare at the plate. She could just hear Malfoy snickering to her right and laughing about her. It seemed the whole Slytherin table was either laughing at her or dragging her name through mud and slander.

Minerva looked down at the girl clearly worried. She shouldn't say she's surprised given the family Hermione comes from. But just because she knows, Hermione does not. And neither does Slytherin, so the poor girl was gonna suffer under the hands of her classmates. She turned to Albus, "Can't we do something?"

"Minnie the hat is never wrong."

"Albus, she is gonna suffer simply because she and her classmates do not know who she really is. Are you really going to put a child through this?"

"I agree with Minerva," came a low drawl from the greasy-haired Professor, "However, I also agree it's for the best that she doesn't know. Not only is the Potter boy to be the fate of the war but she also holds some push. If we were to tell her who she is now. She may not be on our side when the time comes."

"That is years away Severus!" Minerva spat vehemently.

"Indeed, which in turn if she knew, she could research and understand exactly how powerful she is. Letting her know for years could be our side's downfall."

"Enough. The girl will remain in the dark." The old Headmaster said effectively ended the conversation of Hermione. Minerva was not happy though. She will do as she was told but that didn't mean she had to like it.

The rest of the meal went by really slowly. Hermione was bored and wish she had brought a book with her. She could see from the Gryffindor table that Harry and Ron were giving her looks of sympathy. Just because they were in a different house doesn't mean they can't be friends right? But they all knew of the ancient rivalry between the two houses and even though Hermione wasn't welcomed in Slytherin, she feels they wouldn't tolerate her friendship with Gryffindors anyways.

Silently she stirred her mash potatoes around her plate before there was a loud bang that caused her to jump in her seat. Her pumpkin juice splattered all over her as the cup had exploded right in front of her. Looking down from the table she saw Malfoy with his wand out laughing with his lackeys. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction to see her cry so she stood up with an angry glare and raced out of the Great Hall still wet from her drink, and into the cool dark of the night. This day was supposed to be the best day of her life and yet it had turned so downhill so fast.

She knew what she had to do. She found a desire to prove herself. Slytherin or not she was still gonna do the best she could. Maybe if she excelled academically and won points for Slytherin they would see that she wasn't so bad. Although she was aware that most students in Slytherin came from long lines of purebloods, she was bound to make them see that she had just as much magic and potential as they did.

 **Author's End Note: Next chapter will probably be a time skip as all the stuff in between isn't really valuable for the story. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! ~1stSoulVamp**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Back with another chapter. This one will be a time skip because most of the stuff isn't relevant until, you know, the final battle and all the stuff leading up to it and blah blah blah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, although I wish I did. ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 3: Mudblood!

 _5th Year_

Hermione remembered the night she was fated to a house full of purity and supremacy. She had hated every second of it for a number of years. But true to her own word, she excelled in all her classes earning the highest marks and many points to Slytherin. Because of her academic success, most of her classmates left her alone. Even Malfoy had become waning on his taunts until altogether stopping. It struck Hermione as odd but maybe the boy was finally growing.

Today was a regular school day with the halls filled at certain intervals as students were exiting one class to get to another. Hermione made her way to Potions class in the hustle and bustle of students. It was the last class of the day and she just wanted to get it over with. She had been coming from Charms and Arithmancy that day. She was never a fan of the greasy-haired Professor, even though he clearly favored his house. Part of the reason she didn't like him was because she never felt as if she was truly a Slytherin and that somehow all those years ago, the hat had made a mistake. She had even gone to Dumbledore and asked him to change houses but was denied on the account that the hat never makes mistakes, even though it did seem weird to him as well.

So now she was stuck in potions and her lab partner assigned to her was none other than Malfoy himself. She rolled her eyes. Though she had to admit he did well in all his classes too, especially potions. Maybe having him as a lab partner wasn't quite a curse. If they worked together, they'd probably be done a lot faster than the other duos. Draco gave her a sideways glance before going to get the ingredients. Hermione knew he had looked at her but she didn't turn her head to meet his gaze. Instead, she started to set up the cauldron and light the burner. The pair worked diligently albeit silently. One was to set the task of stirring while the other added the ingredients carefully.

During this time, Draco kept stealing looks at Hermione. It was starting to irritate the young girl so she finally turned to face him. "What?"

Draco looked shocked he'd been addressed. "Uh, uhm, nothing I was just making sure you were okay?"

Hermione gave him her best glare. "Why do you care?" Why does she even care? He was the primal enemy of her two best friends, Harry and Ron. She had kept in touch with them since the day of their sorting and they quickly became friends. Another thing for the Slytherins to hate her about, but they already didn't like her so what was one more thing she thought.

"You're my housemate and you honestly don't look so good."

In truth, Hermione wasn't. She had been up late studying and reading ahead and whenever she was asleep she would get terrible nightmares that would jolt her awake. Her first nightmare had been after Harry had assured her that Voldemort had risen again, after the maze in their fourth year. It would start out sweet, in what appears to be a nursery and a woman would come to pick her up from the crib when a commotion downstairs would make her hurry and put her back. Then the woman would race out of the room only for terrible screaming to follow before Hermione would wake from it so abruptly.

"It's none of your business _Malfoy_." She practically spat out his name. She was untrusting of others but more so to him because this particular blonde thought it was a great idea to ruin Harry's already terrible life.

The blonde was silent as he took a ladle and put the finished potion into the vial that was to be turned in when they were done. He knew he had crossed a line and the brunette was certainly irritated today. Whatever the reason, he made sure to keep an eye on her.

As soon as the pair turned in their potion they were free to go. Hermione quickly made her way to the library. She did not want to deal with anyone and the only guarantee that she'll have alone time is when her nose was stuck in a book. That and she was trying to avoid the new gift the Ministry sought was valuable to Hogwarts. The new asset came in pink pumps and pink wizarding robes with a disdain for anyone who wasn't in Slytherin. She seemed to be after Dumbledore and how he was doing a 'terrible' job of running Hogwarts. However the pink banshee did not like Hermione one bit, even though she was her preferred house. She was still a muggleborn in the DADA professor's eyes. Hermione never understood her because the professor herself was a halfblood, but she wasn't surprised at her ugliness given the halfbloods in Slytherin gave the same treatment to her as well.

None of the school liked Umbridge and she showed more favoritism to Slytherin than the Head of House himself. Hermione was with Snape on this one. They both hated her equally. She was just a nosy nobody. Hermione still did well in pink lady's class and got all her answers right that Umbridge had no choice but to give her good grades.

For now she pushed the awful woman from her mind instead to focus on her homework she had brought with her to the library. It was a couple hours later before Hermione had finished. She was due to meet Harry in the Hog's Head. Tonight they would be discussing the plans to start their own DADA club because the pink toad wasn't allowing them to use wands or magic in class. She packed up her bag and got up before bumping into the person she saw hours earlier.

"Malfoy."

"Hermione!" Hermione's eyes narrowed. That's the first time he's said her first name. Something was up with the boy. "I was wondering if you'd like to sit with us tonight at dinner? You know, with me and Crabbe,…Goyle. I think Parkinson will be there."

"Why would you ever think I'd ever want to sit with you?"

"I'm just asking. I know these past years we've not been kind to you and we realize that it was a mistake. But we want to change that."

Hermione was not buying it. She felt as if they just wanted to use her for homework or test answers. "I can't, I've got other plans."

"What other plans? You just finished all your homework that's not due till next week."

The brunette couldn't possibly tell the leader of the Inquisitorial Squad that they were meeting for a DADA club. Instead she pushed past the blonde and stalked out of the library. She could hear Malfoy trying to keep up with her long strides and explaining to her until he eventually backed off as soon as she slammed the door to her room in the Slytherin dormitory. Hermione was trying to understand why the blonde would even try to reconcile with her and now, of all the times he could've picked to apologize, he decides that five years later was fine? She cursed, throwing her bag on the floor but quickly remembered that she'd need some stuff from it. She had to make sure she brought a parchment and quill for the sign-up sheet which she was gonna enchant to be blank to anyone passing by.

Taking parchment and quill, she quickly made her way out of the common room, sighing in relief to see that Malfoy was not outside in the hallway. She took the tunnel from the one-eye witch that Harry had told her about. Through the cold chill of the night she entered the Hog's Head. She made her way to the back room that the bartender had allowed them to use.

"Hermione, you made it!" Harry gave her a small hug.

"I've brought the parchment and quill."

"Great we'll put it on the table here."

"Hermione, hey!" Hermione turned to greet Ron.

"Hi! This is a bigger turnout than I expected."

Ron nodded puffing out his chest a little with pride. "Word travels fast Hermione."

She backed away from Ron's manly display trying not to be disgusted. "Indeed."

Harry saw what she did and just laughed before clapping Ron on the back so they can start the meeting. Harry started with the purpose of why they were there before telling the audience what they could expect should they sign up to the club. He would teach them new spells that didn't matter what year they were. The dark side didn't care for what year they were, he reminded. Eventually it got down to the name as everyone signed the sheet.

"We could call it DA for Defense Association?" Cho added.

"Yeah we can call it DA for short but let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army? I mean it's the Ministry's biggest fear right now, isn't it?" Ginny suggested.

The members all nodded their agreement before they disbanded. Hermione made the long trek back to her common room by herself. It sucked to be so alone while she watched the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws walk away whispering excitedly to each other. She had been the only Slytherin at the meeting. All the rest were on Umbridge's side. She couldn't possibly associate herself with that toad.

Eventually tucking herself into bed, she fell into a fitful sleep, waking up more than once from the same nightmare. By morning she felt more tired than when she went to bed.

* * *

Bellatrix sat next to her Dark Lord, reading the paper he had given her days ago. No doubt the prophecy was about her and a girl. She was trying to understand it and thought that her lord might have answers.

 _She's the eldest Black that can hold the power,_

 _Of the girl's pure magic tainted as mud,_

 _Who holds all the cards in the last hour,_

 _Of a war between allowable blood._

"And we sure it's about me, my lord?" Bellatrix had probably read it twenty times over and still didn't believe it was about her.

"Bellatrix, you are the eldest Black no? The prophecy clearly states it is the eldest who will control her magic for the winning side. We shall have her, and we shall win the war." The Dark Lord replied.

The prophecy had been found by Lucius when one of his coworkers had mentioned a new prophecy had come up about the crazy Black family. He immediately sought after it to bring it to the Dark Lord only for more to be revealed. Not only does the prophecy involve the eldest Black, but it involved a girl with greater magic that could sway the upcoming war. They just had to find out who the girl was.

"My lord, I am a Lestrange still. I-"

Just then Narcissa rushed in only to stop in her tracks, bowing deeply. "My apologies. I didn't know Bellatrix had a guest, my lord."

The dark wizard turned to her from his position in front of the Manor's fireplace. "What is it? You bring news." He said looking toward the letter clutched into her hand.

"I've just received a letter by Draco. He believes he has found the girl." Narcissa rushed out before joining the two. Handing the letter over for the Dark Lord to read, Bellatrix questioned her sister.

"Who is it? How does he know?" Bellatrix asked.

Narcissa answered, "Apparently this girl was placed in Slytherin."

Bellatrix huffed annoyed. "Yes a lot of girls get placed into Slytherin."

"Bella you need to let me finish!" Narcissa reprimanded. Bellatrix looked startled for a second. If people thought she was mad, they should take a look at Narcissa when she's her angriest. "As I was saying, this girl was placed into Slytherin, but she's a mudblood. This had never happened. I remember Draco mentioned something about it his first year but I never thought anything of it except that the hat was wrong and Snape will fix it."

Bellatrix almost saw red. "And you never thought to tell me?"

"We didn't know the prophecy until now! I sent Draco a letter as soon as I read it and he just sent his letter back. Do not start with me Bella."

Bellatrix knew her sister was right. Plus she had been in Azkaban at the time so she wouldn't have been able to tell her anyways. She sighed. "What are we to do Cissy?"

"I will ask Draco to watch the girl. In the meantime you need to rest. Azkaban took many things from you. You need to gain them back."

Bellatrix had been broken out of Azkaban a year earlier than anticipated. Right now she was still weak and needed to gain her strength before she went after the girl.

"My lord, what do you think of this?" Bellatrix looked toward her master.

"I think you need to pursue the girl. Draco will tell you what you need to know but the girl needs someone to cling onto to be persuaded. I would tell Draco to but the prophecy is only about you."

"You want me to, pursue her romantically, my lord?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"How else to you get someone to trust you wit unfazed loyalty Bellatrix? If the girl is romantically persuaded to our side, why would she have any reason to go to that old bat Dumbledore?"

Her lord did have a point. It had to be her too, the prophecy said so. She looked up to her master and nodded. "Yes, my lord. You've made it clear to me."

"Good. Rest like your sister has said. When you are well you shall pursue her."

Bellatrix was about to leave before she remembered, "My lord, I am still married to Rodolphus."

"That will be taken care of, Bella." The Dark Lord turned back to the fire. Bellatrix knew when she was being dismissed and if she guessed correctly she'll be a Black again soon enough. Stalking out of the giant parlor room that Malfoy Manor had, she retreated to her room for the rest of the evening, trying to figure out what the young girl could possibly possess as to sway the war. She decided that she would look in to who this girl really was. She would owl Draco later asking for a name and get Lucius to give her all the girl's Ministry official papers. Soon she would know the girl. She'll know her so well, that she will know the girl's favorite tea.

 **Author's End Note: Yes, I know Bellatrix breaks out in 1996, the trio's sixth year. But that's why I made it a year earlier with all the other Deatheaters because Bellatrix is needed now in the story. Coming up, you'll soon find out Hermione's true heritage…maybe. Haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoyed. Be sure to review and favorite and follow this story! ~1stSoulVamp**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So this is when you might finally find out what Hermione's heritage is. When I write stories I kind of have a general idea of the direction to where it's gonna go but all the finer points I don't so really every time I write a chapter it's hit or miss. Nonetheless there is an endgame to this story. But because I lack organization I don't exactly know how long this story will be. What I mean is how many chapters. It could be 5 or it could be 80, who knows. Anyways without further adieu.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, though I wish I did. ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 4: Found

A few days later after they had all been made aware of the prophecy an eagle owl flew into the kitchen window of Malfoy Manor.

"Bellatrix! Bella!" Narcissa called out as she raced to the older witch's bedroom on the second floor. "Draco got back to me. I just received his letter!" She says coming up the stairs in the rush.

The doors at the hall slammed open as the witch in question stepped out of her room at the fuss her younger sister was making. "This better be good. I've been woken too damn early." True to her word the old witch was still in her nightgown and had yet to change. She ushered Narcissa into her room where she waved her wand to close her door with a loud crack.

"Here's the letter." Narcissa said, handing over the valuable information.

Bellatrix read her nephew's neat handwriting. A trait associated with all Blacks even though he was half Malfoy.

 _Mother,_

 _I'm glad you told me of the prophecy. Now I am sure the girl my Aunt is to pine after is the mudblood who was sorted in Slytherin, as I said in my previous letter. You're looking for a girl named Hermione Granger. She's every bit of a Slytherin except she lacks the pureblood family. But if the prophecy reigns true, then she's not muggleborn at all. I have no idea of her past. These past days I've been trying to get closer, ever since you've alerted me of this current predicament. She's not interested._

 _I don't know much of her past but I have half of Slytherin watching out for her safety. She is a little cold towards everyone though I fear life has not been kind. In first year I remember Pansy telling me she cried most nights due to nightmares. What those nightmares are? I don't know. I will try to get close to the girl. Maybe Professor Snape can join the fray and find out more. He is Head of Slytherin after all. Unfortunately I think she's closer with McGonagall. I fear that our_ dear _Headmaster is gonna win the girl if we don't do something soon. Not to mention, she's friends with that Potter boy and his Weasel side-kick. I'll keep trying. Eventually she'll have to warm up right?_

 _Regards,_

 _Draco_

Bellatrix nodded as she received more information from the letter. "He was right to keep an eye on her. Let's hope he's right and she is the girl mentioned in the prophecy. We cannot fail."

Narcissa decided to leave the letter with Bellatrix in case she deducted it for days on end like her older sister always did. She was after all the brightest witch of _her_ age. She wondered how they were gonna ever get the girl to come to their side. It was clear from Draco's letter that she was more buddies with Gryffindor than Slytherin, her own house. If Draco fails to get close to her, they may lose their only shot. It only made Narcissa even more worried to know that it had to be Draco to get her to come here, at least for a parlé with Bellatrix. Her son was right in the middle of things. He's always had a knack of putting himself in danger almost as much as the Potter boy. If Draco failed the punishment would be severe for her family. But she also knew there was no way Bellatrix could even get past the wards of Hogwarts without alerting the Headmaster and McGonagall.

"Bella, I'll write to Draco. He shall continue his efforts to befriend but this girl is coming to stay with us for Christmas if all goes well. Do your best to prepare." Narcissa turned and left the room. Bellatrix looked shocked for a moment. Christmas break was only a few months away and she had yet to find out who this girl really was. It was time to owl Lucius on any information he could find at the Ministry. Bellatrix was gonna check every pureblood family tree and book, to find out who the girl was. If she was confused as a mudblood then the sorting hat had been correct all along to have put the girl in the house she was supposed to be in.

She sent off an owl to Lucius and stalked her way toward the library. What few Death Eaters wandered the Manor during the day would stay out of her way. Bellatrix on a mission was suicide to intervene. She would find out who this witch was.

* * *

"I don't know why you think we could ever be friends Malfoy!" She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time at the boy. He was really trying her nerves.

"Look Granger, I'm just trying to reconcile for how I treated you all those years! I've grown up, I'm no longer that boy! Can't you see that?" The blonde pleaded.

Hermione had noticed that Malfoy had changed. Gone was his usual mirth and trademark smirk. His arrogance had been at an all time low and he's even been civil towards her in the classes they shared. While she had noticed these changes of events, she couldn't help but wonder if he had ulterior motives to his current pleasantness. She looked at him silently. They were both currently huddled in a corner of the library as Draco tried to invite her to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer this weekend on the Hogsmeade Trip.

"What's in it for you?" She asked narrowing her eyes threateningly.

"For one, a friend and a cordial potions partner. But two, because I really do feel bad for the way I treated you." Draco told the brunette honestly.

"But what about all your beliefs on mudbloods?" She hated using that word to describe her but it's what half of her housemates still saw her as.

"Honestly?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "I still don't like mudbloods. But I'm willing to put that aside when it comes to you because you're in Slytherin. The hat is never wrong and I want to believe that it put you in this house for a reason. Maybe it's time Slytherin changed, don't you think? You know back in the day, Slytherin used to be just purebloods? Only a century ago did the sorting hat start to put halfbloods in our house."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. This bit of information she did not know. But she guessed she wouldn't have found it in any Hogwarts History books. It remained the history of the house and that was that.

Draco of course wasn't gonna tell her the truth of about the prophecy but he wasn't going to lie either. He did feel bad for his actions as a young egotistical prat. He had learned to grow up fast because of the impending war. Next year he would receive the mark and while he was proud, he knew his mother was worried but they did what they had to, to protect family.

Hermione studied his face for any sign of deception. "Alright Malfoy, one butterbeer. Just you an me. I don't want your goons around."

"No problem." Draco smiled. In truth he had dumped Crabbe and Goyle months ago. He just found that they were too stupid to think situations through.

Hermione turned to leave the library before she stopped herself. She had to ask him one more question. "You're mortal enemies with my best friends. What are you going to do about that?"

Draco had been prepared for this question. He knew that the girl was quite close to Scar Head and Weasel. "I could tell you the truth about Potter."

"Elaborate."

Draco sighed. "Everyone thinks that just because he's the Chosen One, he can do no wrong and do no evil. He's the Golden Boy favored by our _beloved_ Headmaster. But Potter has always made plenty of bad decisions that have gotten people hurt. Just last year he got Diggory killed! I might be an arrogant prat but at least I have my manners and my wits. He's a silly school boy that has been thrusted into eternal glory that won't even matter in the end. Destruction follows Potter everywhere like the damn plague. He's just as arrogant and as selfish as I am but everyone favors Gryffindor because of the rumors of how dark and evil Slytherin is. Just because some of the families in here follow the Dark Lord, doesn't mean that it reflects the house itself. Gryffindor? Blah! House of the courage, my ass. The actions Potter has taken to get to where he is now has all been out of fear."

Hermione winced at Draco calling him the Dark Lord but Draco had a point. Had Hermione really been so blind as to generalize all Slytherins as evil and the house itself, just as much? As much as she loved Harry and Ron, she took a step back to see a non-biased perspective. Draco was right, Hermione could see it. Harry and Ron had always been reckless and if it wasn't for her on their end of the year excursions, they would probably already be dead. Granted the last four years had been pure unluck for the boy with the basilisk and Triwizard Tournament. Draco could see the wheels turning in Hermione's head.

"But I love the both of them." Hermione said sadly. She realized at least half of what Draco was saying was true. Her two friends could be really daft. Ron especially.

"Hermione, you need to think of yourself. It's not selfish to take care of yourself once in a while, both mentally, physically and soulfully."

"Are you insinuating I don't shower?" Hermione feigned being hurt.

Draco snorted to stifle laughter. "Nothing of the sort, but hot baths due tend to relax muscles on constant edge."

Hermione cracked a smile. Maybe she hadn't given Draco enough credit. After all isn't he fighting for family too? She had hated the boy for too long and so far he had answered all her questions honestly. "Alright Draco," She said using his first name, "We can be friends."

Draco smiled fully. "Dinner shall we?" He said holding out his arm.

Hermione snorted and smacked his arm away. "We're not that close yet Draco. But I will sit with you tonight."

"That's all I could ever ask for." Draco replied.

The two made their way into the Great Hall in time for the food to start appearing on the table. Hermione felt like a burden had lifted from her chest when she sat with Draco and saw that some of the Slytherins didn't seem to mind her after all. And here she thought, for years they had all hated her. Maybe they hadn't isolated her, but she had done so to herself in fear of getting hurt. Regardless, the chicken had never tasted so juicy that night. Even though she loved her two Gryffindor idiots, it wouldn't hurt to have some friend from her own house. She needed to stop blaming her house and start blaming herself for missing out on all of this. Speaking with Pansy, she realized that Draco really wasn't lying. Slytherin was almost as studious as Ravenclaw. Most of them were getting high marks except if you were Crabbe or Goyle.

She felt a little hurt when she looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Ron seething. Apparently the red head did not take well to her seemingly closeness to Malfoy. Harry was just giving her a sad look. At least he understood what it's like to be alone and finally find friends. Maybe he wasn't mad because she was finally making friends that weren't in the other three houses. Either way she was grateful that Harry wasn't mad. Ron on the other hand, she shouldn't have ever made friends with him. She wouldn't have gotten anything out of their friendship except his inflated ego. Not to mention she knows he has a crush on her, and his ability to implement himself as alpha if there were ever a relationship was astounding. He was too quick to judge and never stepped back to rationalize any situation ever. She was glad they never went forward past friendship, if she was even friends with him anymore. She realized that Ron had never really been a great friend and was all but ready to leave her behind first year if it wasn't for the troll incident.

"Don't worry about them. They couldn't understand your level of superiority over them."

Hermione scoffed. "What makes you think I have superiority over them?"

"Your mind and your manners. Hermione if I knew you weren't sixteen I would peg you as a full grown witch who knew what she wanted. You think like an adult already when they're still stuck thinking like boys. By all means, I didn't mean superiority by blood. I meant to look at the way you carry yourself or how your marks are always higher than theirs and they never strive for better but you do. It looks like you should've been hanging with us from the start. At least we're more intellectually adequate than they are."

"You bullied me from the start. Remember?" Hermione frowned.

Draco winced, "Yes, which was an obvious mistake. But at least I've grown to learn that now."

Once again Draco had a point. Since when did she start having meaningful discussions with Draco? A couple days ago she hated him, but now he's changing her ways of seeing things. Would the boys be there for her if she needed them? She knew she would vice versa, but would they? Hermione knew the answer to her own question and it stung knowing they wouldn't. They wouldn't deem her important enough.

She sat the rest of the meal in silence as Draco talked with the table about the upcoming Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. She had never been interested in Quidditch and had never bothered to go to a game before, as she had hated her house. Now she was starting to rethink it. By the time the table had finished, the meal had caught up with Hermione and put her in a tired trance. She didn't know how she made it to bed, but she managed.

Minerva watched her favorite pupil leave the Great Hall after dinner. She had seen the interaction between Harry and Ron with her. She didn't like what she saw and worried the girl may go down the wrong path with her new guidance and friend, Draco. She would have to talk to Dumbledore. He would know what to do. They could not lose the girl risking the chance of losing the upcoming war.

* * *

Bellatrix swiftly made her way to the large dining hall the Manor had to offer. The Dark Lord had decided to stay for dinner once he smelled what Narcissa had been cooking with the elves. Most would frown upon a pureblood witch from doing anything such as housework but Lucius had always encouraged her wife to do more and be more adventurous like Bellatrix.

As she walked into the room the long table was already filled with fellow Death Eaters. She sat on the left side of her Dark Lord for this was dinner but it was also a meeting on the upcoming events.

"I hear you have news Bellatrix?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes my lord. We know the girl's name." Bellatrix said bowing her head in acknowledgement.

"And who would this girl be?"

"We received a letter from my nephew. The girl is Hermione Granger. Although I feel that might change with the information that Lucius has." The dark witch turned to her brother-in-law.

"Yes my lord." The blonde man spoke up. "I did some digging in the Ministry's archives and what I have found is most astounding, however, not surprising."

"Do not stall Lucius." Voldemort said sternly.

"Of course not my lord. Hermione Granger is really-," pulling out the actually birth certificate and handing over to his lord.

"-Rosier, Hermione Rosier." The Dark Lord finished. Lucius nodded. The Dark Lord turned. "That means she is related to you, Bellatrix. Have you found out the connection?"

"That is the second thing we looked into my lord once we knew of her last name. As you know our mother," She looked at Narcissa before continuing, "was Druella Rosier before she married our father. Apparently she had a half sister named Callidora. Though she was a half sister she was still pureblood. They shared the same father but a different mother. She was part of the Rosier and the Yaxley family."

"So Callidora is the daughter of Calvin Rosier and Silene Yaxley." Lucius butt in. "Then Callidora married to Corvus Lestrange III after her Aunt Minette Rosier married to Corvus Lestrange II."

"So she is related to you from the Rosier and Lestrange families." Voldemort laminated, deep in thought.

"Yes my lord." Bellatrix answered.

The Dark Lord frowned. "And what of her parents?"

"They died from a Ministry orchestrated Auror raid. Someone tipped to the Ministry that they had some dark artifacts that was recovered from some distant family members in France, where the Rosier family originated. No doubt it was probably the Order when they were trying to wipe us out so you wouldn't gain any followers before the Potter incident."

"And how come it never appeared on you family tree?" Voldemort wondered aloud.

"That is what we're still trying to figure out, my lord. But it is strong magic. Someone did not want us to find out. Mother would've known but the Order probably already knew she was dead at the time. They went to great lengths to hide this girl." Bellatrix finished.

"Very well. You are still to do as we originally planned." Turning to Narcissa he addressed her. "I want her here for Christmas Break. Tell Draco to make sure it happens."

Narcissa nodded turning paler than she usually was. With that confirmation the Dark Lord excused everyone and he, himself retired to Riddle-Gaunt Manor.

Bellatrix was in her room pacing the second dinner was over. The Dark Lord was right. The girl would need to stay for Christmas if they were to establish any kind of bond. And once that bond was established they would be an unstoppable force in the war. She was debating to send Draco a letter. He would have to speed things along but do so wisely without the girl thinking he was plotting something.

Bellatrix turned when the door opened. She rarely saw Narcissa cry but her little sister was scared for her son. He had been tasked with a big burden.

 **Author's End Note: So you finally know her heritage! And that is why it's technically incest which was my warning in the summary. I'm sorry this chapter was longer than intended (3,000+ words) but at least it gave you readers a little something extra! Don't forget to leave reviews and follow the story! ~1stSoulVamp**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters! ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 5: Invitation

It had been a week since that first dinner sitting with Draco at the Slytherin table. From then on their friendship blossomed rather quickly considering they were so much like her. They were just as snarky and just as confident in their academic abilities as she was. Since autumn started to reign in, Hermione spent most of her days outside to study when it wasn't too hot or too cold outside yet. That's where Harry and Ron found her, under the tree near the black lake.

"Hermione! Hey! Haven't seen you in a while." Harry greeted.

"Hi Harry." Hermione sighed. She had been meaning to have this conversation for a while now. She didn't acknowledge Ron because he hadn't acknowledge her so she was gonna give him the same silent treatment. She knew he was still mad at her for being buddies with Malfoy.

"What have you been up to besides studying?" Harry asked sitting down beside her.

Hermione gave him a sad look. "Harry I-,"

Harry gave a large sigh. "I know Hermione. I know where this is gonna go. You're gonna be on Malfoy's side aren't you?"

"Not necessarily his side Harry. But they are my house." Hermione affirmed.

"What made you change? You hated your house before. Once more, you hate Malfoy."

"Well actually. You probably won't believe me, but Draco apologized to me for his behavior in our earlier years."

Harry snorted before looking at her face knowing she wasn't lying. "Really?"

"Yeah. Trust me I found it weird. But Harry he's opened me up to so much. They're just as studious and the house itself is not all that bad. I don't understand the association of the Slytherin house being evil because it's not."

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said sadly.

Hermione on the verge of tears said, "Me too Harry. Me too."

She watched as her two best friends of five years got up and left. She knew they had to go their separate ways for Slytherin and Gryffindor just didn't get along. They had had so many crazy adventures but with the war coming, Hermione didn't know which side she'd be on in the end and Harry will always fight for the light. Hermione was clueless as to if she was the light or dark. Draco had been slowly feeding her information about what the Dark Lord wanted and what laws he would change as well as the policies he was gonna implement. She started to see how smart the Dark Lord was as he is tactical. She had sworn to hate the Dark wizard because of what he did to Harry's parents. But would that change now that their friendship had ended?

She barely noticed when a certain blonde sat down beside her. She was too caught up in her emotions until Draco pulled her out of it.

"Oh Draco!" She sobbed launching into his shoulder to cry on it. Draco sat silently through it all but rubbing a calming hand on her shoulder. He had seen the interaction between what was known as the Golden Trio but now he knew it not to be true anymore. Now it was the Golden Duo and Hermione. "Do you think I did the wrong thing?" Hermione asked trying to wipe away her tears with her robe sleeve.

"No. I don't. You and Potter were always different. And deep down you know that or else you wouldn't have done what you just did. The only reason you became friends ever, was the fact that he was nice to you when I wasn't. He knew what it was like to feel lonely and to live with muggles like you did." Draco replied.

Hermione nodded halfheartedly. "Sometimes I don't know what I want or what I'm doing."

Draco chuckled. "Then that tells me you're normal."

Hermione looked at him and frowned. "What's that mean?"

"It means that I did not expect any less coming from a girl who had the worst sorting in history, was never accepted by her housemates, made friends with a boy whose parents were killed by my Dark Lord and just had to break off a friendship of five years."

"I don't think that's normal." Hermione gave a small laugh.

"Probably not. But I'm pointing out that nothing in your life was ever normal." Draco assured.

Hermione laughed wiping the last remaining tears away. "Great thanks!"

"You're welcome. Now I do believe this is yours." Draco said handing over a small black envelope.

Hermione took it cautiously. "What is this?" She asked Draco.

"Open it and find out." Draco nudged her arm. Hermione shot him a dirty look before opening the card. It read:

 _Malfoy Christmas & New Year's Celebration_

 _Where: Malfoy Manor_

 _When: December 29_ _th_ _, 1995_

 _Time: 7:00pm-2:00am_

 _Please owl your RSVP. You may bring a plus one._

The invitation was pretty itself but as Hermione kept reading the gold lettering she became worried. Draco saw this and frowned. This was not the reaction he expected. Had he asked her too soon? He was supposed to give the invitations out to his friends so they had plenty of time to let his mother know who is coming. He saw it only fit to ask Hermione at the same time. Maybe he overstepped.

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd be happy and might like to come."

Hermione looked at Draco. "It's not that I'm not grateful, but don't you think it's too soon? We only just became friends and I doubt your mother would ever want a mudblood to walk into Malfoy Manor." She said shyly, tucking the envelope into her bag beside her.

"By the time the party even happens Hermione we will have been friends for months." Draco pointed out. "And anyways if my mother hadn't wanted you to come, she wouldn't have sent an invitation to you."

Hermione glared at him. "You gave me the invitation."

Draco shrugged. "Same thing. Don't worry you'll have fun!"

"Draco, I've never been to a pureblooded, elite society, fancy-type ball thing!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

The blonde laughed. "That's one way to put it. Don't worry you'll be fine! And this is invitation is also extended to you. Would you like to stay at Malfoy Manor for Christmas break? It might help if my mother could teach you a few things before the party."

Hermione's jaw fell open before trying a few times to close it. "I-I don't know. I h-haven't seen Ms. Evangeline in a while, or the other kids and-,"

"Who's Evangeline?" Draco interrupted.

Hermione paled. She hadn't told Draco of her past. They hadn't been friends long enough for him to know or for it to ever come up into conversation. "No one!" She snapped.

Draco was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-,"

"It's none of your business Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily, packing her things in haste before slinging her bag over her shoulder, stalking back to the castle. Every year during the breaks, Hermione would go back to the orphanage and help Evangeline, now that she was old enough. She didn't have any other place to go and she knew Evy needed her help. So in exchange for a place to stay she would cook and clean for the kids.

The blonde got up quickly from the ground, knowing he struck a nerve. "Hermione I'm sorry!" he called after her. But she was determined not to hear him. Rounding the corner, she ran into Professor McGonagall.

"My dear, where ever are you going in such a hurry?" The transfigurations professor asked.

Hermione looked at her saving grace with tears in her eyes. The Professor hugged her and they walked quickly through the hallways of the castle. Minerva kept glancing at her pupil, worried for her. She had been keeping an eye on her student for a while now. They finally reached her private chambers and closing the door before Hermione collapsed, crying. Minerva held the girl tightly. She was angry at whoever had caused her to cry and unfortunately it was often. She knew how much the girl was bullied but Hermione never gave up names so Minerva could never punish anyone. She had a growing suspicion that it was the Malfoy boy or Weasley.

"It's alright little kitten." McGonagall said soothingly. She used her pet name that she had given the twelve year old Hermione all those years ago. Soon the crying turned into quiet sniffles before Hermione turned to her professor. She realized she was in Minerva's chambers. She had been here a couple of times through her years for comfort or to get away.

"I couldn't tell him." Hermione said quietly.

"Tell who, kitten?" Minerva asked.

"Draco. He invited me to his party thing at his house before inviting me to stay the Christmas break but I let it slip about Evangeline and I couldn't tell him about my life outside of Hogwarts. It's already bad enough he invited a mudblood to his party." Hermione huffed.

Minerva took Hermione's chin and forced her to look at the older witch. "Don't you ever call yourself that! You are so much more than your blood, kitten." Even though McGonagall knew Hermione was pureblood, from the prophecy Albus had told her, she didn't want Hermione believing in blood as strongly as that. Blood didn't matter that much in the end and blood doesn't define family either. Minerva was a bit worried that she was starting to associate herself with so many pureblooded Slytherins. The fact that Malfoy had asked her to the ball was a bold move.

"But what should I do Minnie?" Hermione clutched her arm afraid.

"Well," McGonagall chuckled. "It would be rude to say no to your friends."

Hermione looked up at her mentor and mother figure. "But I thought you hate Slytherins?"

"I don't hate Slytherins. I hate the dark choices they make and their ideas that blood is everything. You of all people should know that blood does not make a family." Minerva said referring to all the kids Hermione had grown up with in the orphanage.

"I don't know what to do at parties such as these." Hermione confessed.

"Then I think you know your answer on your stay for Christmas Break. Be warned that the Malfoy and the Black family are very powerful in their own right, though. And they _will_ believe that blood is everything." The animagus watched her young pupil.

"Do you think I shouldn't have gotten mad at Draco then?" Hermione asked.

Minerva smiled. "It's not my job to tell you who you should be mad at. We feel what we want to feel at any given time. But I do believe the boy was only trying to help and that an apology is owed."

Hermione nodded. She had been too quick to build her walls back up to everyone around her. Well, everyone except Minerva. She was still afraid that all of this was a lie and that everything would be taken from her, only to end up back in the orphanage or worse, at the hands of the Grangers. Unfortunately, she couldn't change her last name from them and it was still a nightmare that plagued her.

"Minnie, you said the Malfoy and the Blacks. What does Sirius' family have to do with the Malfoys?" Hermione asked, curious as always.

Minerva smirked. "My dear, who do you think is Narcissa's sister?"

Hermione frowned. Andromeda was married to Ted Tonks which just left Bellatrix. "But Bellatrix is a Lestrange." Hermione said convinced.

Minerva shook her head. "She is a Black now. An-ahem-unfortunate demise happened to Rodolphus." No doubt Minerva knew that Voldemort had most likely killed him some time ago. She can't believe that so many of her past students had turned their souls so dark.

"Oh." Hermione said. She knew that Bellatrix was to be feared. She was His most loyal and the most cruel and ruthless Death Eater out there. She wanted to be known. It's why the dark witch never wore a mask like the others and neglected the traditional dark robes the Death Eaters wore.

Tired from her escapade she had earlier, she got up from Minerva's lap on the floor before helping the older witch up. "I'm sorry to bother you." She said hunching back down to pick her bag up from off the floor.

"Kitten you don't have to apologize for anything." Minerva said walking her to her door. "Come back anytime for some proper tea, yes?"

Hermione nodded before saying her goodbyes. She didn't know how long she had cried but the sun had started to go down. She hurried back to the Slytherin common room to drop off her things before freshening up for dinner. She was rather hungry after crying her lungs out to her salvation. She tried to avoid the blonde for the rest of the evening which was hard when he kept staring at her all through dinner. But the blonde never approached her and for that she was thankful. It's not like she hated Draco she just needed space to collect herself for now. She had a feeling Draco knew this and had backed off for the time being.

 **-=+TRIGGER WARNING: Rape+=-**

After a full meal, Hermione made her way through the dark corridors, following the mental path to get to the dungeons. Rounding a corner she was unexpectedly pulled to the side and before she could let out a scream a hand covered her mouth. Trying to fight off her captor she jabbed her elbow into his ribs and the perpetrator grunted. Pulling her into an empty classroom Hermione was freed but in front of the door, her only escape, was an angry looking Ron.

"Ron? Ron what the hell?!" She screamed.

"It's all your fault!" Ron yelled. "It's your fault Harry's so sad and it's your fault you left us! I'll make you pay for this!"

Hermione had a hard time understanding him as Ron kept flashing back to John Granger when he would yell at her for being so useless. "Stop it! Please!" Hermione said cowering in on herself. She knew this was why she was not in Gryffindor for she lacked the courage to fight off Ron.

"You know I loved you? Or thought I did." Ron scoffed. "I can't believe I fell in love with a mudblood like you! You're filthy and dirty as your blood!" He raised her hand to smack her. Hermione's head snapped to the side. Clutching her burning cheek as tears started to form she back away from him only to bump into old dusty desks. "Harry won't put you in your place but I will!" Ron said before proceeding to pummel her until she couldn't move from her fetal position on the floor and coughing up a puddle of blood. But he wasn't done with her. Ron began to undo his belt and zipper and Hermione's eyes widened as much as they could, given how swollen they were from Ron's shoe. She tried to get up but felt too much pain. Ron grabbed her arm roughly and Hermione screamed out.

"No Ron, stop! I'll be with you please! If that's what you want! Please don't do this!" She pleaded, sobbing harder as he yanked her skirt and panties off. "I'm sorry I made you and Harry angry, please don't! I'm sorry!"

"You shouldn't even have to be sorry if you had just stuck with us Hermione!" He yelled into her face. "We would have already been together! I would've been a good boyfriend to you but instead you whored yourself to that Malfoy prat!" He said lining up his cock to her entrance.

Hermione tried to push out of his arms but she was too weak. She highly doubted he would've been a good boyfriend. He probably would've been as abusive as he is right now. She hadn't ever done anything with anybody. She was still a virgin. She knew it was about to hurt a lot. She closed her eyes, wincing and waiting for the pain to come…but it didn't. The door was blasted off its hinges. Malfoy and Pansy as well as Professor Snape and McGonagall stood there.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Draco roared, pointing his wand at the red head.

Ron dropped Hermione immediately and she slumped to the ground, grunting in more pain as she hit the floor. Ron hurriedly pulled on his trousers before putting his belt back and holding up his arms, he surrendered. There was no way he was getting out of this. Two students and two professors had just seen what he did and what he was trying to do. Snape roughly grabbed him by the collar and McGonagall gave him her death glare that could scare even Albus Dumbledore as he past her on the way out.

Draco, Pansy and Minerva rushed towards Hermione assessing the damage done to her. "Do not touch her." Minerva told her students. "Ms. Parkinson, please go to Hermione's chambers and bring some undergarments and a new skirt." Pansy nodded before rushing off to the common room. Draco shrugged off his robe before laying it on Hermione's beaten figure. "She is in bad shape." Minerva said as she finished her medical examination spells. "She will have to go to Pomfrey. Pansy hurried back into the room and Minerva used a spell to dress Hermione before levitating her through the halls to Madame Pomfrey. "Poppy!" She called out settling Hermione's form onto one of the beds.

The mediwitch came out almost having a heart attack seeing what happened to the poor girl. She turned to Minerva and they silently discussed what they thought had happened. It was the only way to give Hermione the proper treatment. "Yes and Minnie?" The tabby turned to look at her. "I'm gonna have to do a rape test." McGonagall nodded sadly. She hoped they had come in time to rescue her. She had only been doing rounds with Severus when they saw Draco and Pansy. Pomfrey turned back to grab what she needed before she joined Minerva and the two students.

"You two should return to your common room." She held up her hand to stop their protest. "It is late and after curfew, might I add. And I think you'd rather be here visiting hours than in detention." Draco and Pansy looked at each other before nodding. Minerva was right. Poppy would help Hermione but they couldn't be here now. Draco was determined to send a letter tonight to tell his mother and Aunt of the events that just took place. It may be the perfect time to coax the girl to their side and to the party.

Madame Pomfrey began working on spells and she gave Hermione some skele-grow and rubbed a paste to make all the bruising go away as well as a sleeping draught and a pepper-up potion. By the time the mediwitch was done wrapping Hermione's limbs in casts, the girl was fast asleep. Hooking her leg up to be elevated she sighed and looked at Minerva who was fast asleep in the chair next to the girl too. Summoning a blanket with her wand, Poppy laid it across Minerva because she knew telling the older witch to go to bed was useless. Minerva was the unofficial mother to this girl, she knew. Looking back at Hermione, she had a full torso cast for her ribs, which had to be set before casting. She had to take the girl's robes and bra off but she made sure the cast covered her bosom. Hermione's left arm was casted and put into a sling and her leg was in a boot suspended in the air by wire and a stand to elevate and alleviate the swelling. This girl's recovery would be long.

 **Author's End Note: It was kinda last minute to add in the almost rape scene which I'm sorry to viewers if it made you uncomfortable. I wanted you to know to what extent Ron's rage was. Plus I needed more words. My chapter was not yet at 2,500. Bellatrix is gonna be sooooo mad. I hope you enjoyed. Hermione has a long recovery going for her. Don't forget to review! ~1stSoulVamp**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Back with another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 6: Casualties

Bellatrix was practically boiling at her nephew's letter that she received moments ago in the privacy of her room. She knew Hermione had been friends with the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Not-Die and the red-headed Weasel, but never would she have thought he would have attempted this. Bellatrix was beyond triggered, she could only see red.

Storming out of her room, and almost breaking the door off its hinges, she marched down to her sister's room in rage. Bursting the door open without even knocking, she found her sister reading a book by the fire, in her room. It was indeed Narcissa's room. Lucius and she had never been close. While they loved each other, it was not in the way one would think. Their love for each other was purely platonic after Draco had been born but they never broke off the marriage. They saw no need to as long as the relationship remained open. Lucius had his mistresses and so did Narcissa.

"What on Merlin's earth do you think you're doing? It's late Bella!" Narcissa said with as much haughtiness as she could muster.

"He fucking raped her!" Bellatrix bellowed.

"Wha-?" Narcissa said looking at Bellatrix with wide eyes.

"That blood-traitor touched what was mine! Oh I'll teach him what it's like to mess with my things!" The dark witch cackled evilly.

"Bellatrix stop it! You act like the girl is your hairbrush!"

Bellatrix stopped pacing and had the decency to look at the floor ashamed for her words about Hermione. "He shouldn't touch my love." She murmured quietly, although the anger was still there simmering.

"She doesn't even know you yet Bella! You're throwing a tantrum like a child!" Narcissa had long ago abandoned her book on the coffee table. She tucked her legs under herself on the small loveseat before patting the space next to her. Bellatrix huffed but indulged her sister and sat down. "Now how do you know about this…predicament." Narcissa said for lack of using the word 'rape'.

"Your son, Cissy!" He sent me this letter and she's in the hospital wing right now, bed-ridden!" Bellatrix seethed.

Narcissa gave her a glare. "And what are you gonna do? Storm Hogwarts! Think Bella! Before you go gallivanting off to save your princess just wait. You will have your revenge! But the Dark Lord must know of these recent events."

Bellatrix shot up from her seat. "You're right. The Dark Lord does not know yet."

Before Narcissa could get another word in, her sister was out the door in a wave of black. The youngest sister shook her head before getting up and following her to the large dining hall where no doubt their Lord would be with her sister begging for revenge.

Bellatrix flicked open the heavy dark oak doors with her wand before entering with a bow to the Dark Lord. "My lord, I come bearing a letter from my nephew. Something has happened to the witch."

The Dark Lord's crimson eyes widened. He was not surprised at this news. The Dark Lord knew something would happen one of these days. He was fairly certain that Dumbledore knew about the prophecy but didn't want to dip his hand to the dark. Reaching out to his servant, he took the letter from Bellatrix's hand before reading it twice over. As he was reading Narcissa stalked in to stand behind Bella. The Dark Lord's eyes flashed dangerously as he read about what had befallen of the girl.

"Your boy was supposed to protect her." The Dark Lord looked straight at the blonde behind Bellatrix.

"My lord," Bellatrix butt in before her sister could, "It was not his fault the Weasel decided to pull this off. The girl and my nephew got into an altercation earlier and he wanted to give her space. She seemed upset."

"The good news, Dark Lord, is that this may be the determining factor to win her over to our side. The Weasel probably doesn't know about the prophecy. Especially if Dumbledore's involved." Narcissa put in.

Voldemort sat back on his throne, pondering. "You may be right Cissy. The blood-traitor might not even know that he has already dropped the girl on our doorstep." Pleased at this turn of events he ordered for Narcissa to send Draco a letter informing him that the girl was to protected by Slytherin and to tell them her last name if they did not cooperate.

Turning towards Bellatrix the Dark Lord spoke once more. "You will have your revenge, but we must get the girl here first, and settled," he added, "before we make any moves to smite her previous friends." He said the last word with disdain. Bellatrix's jaw twitched at the news that they wouldn't be taking action yet but her Lord was correct. Now was not the time. After all, she didn't want to scare the girl.

Walking back to her room, she closed the door and with a flick of her wand, she lit the fire before settling down with a nice glass of firewhiskey. She began to think about her past and how she even got to where she was now. How Rodolphus was finally out of her life, the last barrier before she could truly be free. And this prophecy about the girl was her saving grace. The dark witch had been given a second chance, and she'd be damned if she screwed it up. She must let the light side make the mistakes, so the girl may join them.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Bellatrix was young and in her seventh year of Hogwarts with Andromeda in her sixth year and Narcissa in her fourth. As the Head Girl, the eldest of the three was doing her nightly rounds around the castle. She hated that this Christmas Ball, they were going to announce her engagement to the Lestrange boy, Rodolphus. Narcissa was almost promised to the brother, Rabastan, but because she fell in love with Lucius, father approved their future marriage. They hadn't found a suitor for Andromeda but she knew it was coming soon. She didn't want Christmas Break to come if only for that reason.

Turning the corner, Bellatrix smacked into someone. Finding it very rude that someone would even touch her, she looked at the fearful face of young Molly Prewitt. She sneered at the red-headed blood traitor. She was out after hours doing Merlin knows what. She could tell Slughorn, the Head of Slytherin House, but he was too soft and more often than not won't punish her. Instead she smirked and pulled out her wand.

"The blood-traitor is out after hours!" She mused.

Being the Gryffindor as she was the younger version of Molly Weasley stuck up for herself. "You can't do anything to me or I'll tell the professors!"

Bellatrix cackled what would later be known as a trademark. "Oh a wittle snitch! How cute. That doesn't excuse you for being out after hours. Perhaps the Weasel should've been faster to her dorm."

Before Bellatrix was able to give her a stinging hex, Andromeda ran up to her from behind. "Hey Bella I was looking for you. Cissy-." She stopped when she saw they had company. She looked at Molly with sad eyes. "Oh, hi Molly." Andy said quietly.

"Yes sister, please join. I was about to give her a stinging hex. Petrificus Totalus!" She aimed her wand and Molly went stiff as a board before falling undignified on the cold stone. Bellatrix laughed again, before grabbing Andy and pulling her in front of Molly. "Your turn Andy!" She sang.

Andromeda had always been the nicest of the Black family trio. She was friends with Molly and didn't want to do what Bellatrix was suggesting but Bellatrix had very significant blackmail that could ruin her future, if Bella ran off and told their father. She gave Molly another sad smile before giving a mild stinging hex.

Bellatrix crossed her arms and pouted. "That was nothing Andy! I'll show you how it's done!" She then proceeded to hit Prewitt with three stinging hexes in rapid succession along with a bat-bogey one and another to unbind her. "Go on," She purred, "Tell the professors!" Molly didn't stay long enough to see what Bellatrix would do next.

"You shouldn't do that Bella." Andy said sadly.

Bellatrix huffed. "Why not? She's a blood-traitor! She's no better than a mudblood!" The eldest practically spat the foul word.

When it came to the Black family they had always valued themselves as elite and above others but most of all because they were pureblooded. Bellatrix immediately caught on to this type of mentality in order to protect her sisters. If it meant being what her father wanted, then she would do it to spare the horror on her younger siblings. Because Bellatrix was getting punished most of the time, Andromeda and Narcissa were able to live fairly shielded lives from what their father was actually like. To some extent the two younger siblings knew what Bellatrix had done for them, as they grew up, so it was no surprise that the older Bellatrix turned out as insane as she is.

Andy shook her head sadly. "Just because she isn't a Slytherin, doesn't mean she's a blood-traitor."

Bellatrix whirled around at her sister angrily. "Yes it does! Purebloods only belong in Slytherin. So if she's not in Slytherin then she's a blood-traitor! She's filth!"

The middle child sighed while watching Bellatrix stomp away. She wished she could take away Bella's pain but she couldn't.

* * *

 ***Present***

The Bellatrix then would have laughed at the Bellatrix now, who was certainly contemplating and fawning over the girl and what their joining would mean. The prophecy says they could change the tide of war, but courting the girl was just added so the girl couldn't leave. She'd have to admit it was a little devious, but when the Dark Lord had suggested it, she knew why. It was harder to turn away from your loved ones. So if they joined in marriage, there was no way the girl would go back to the Order or more importantly to Dumbledore. Plus the union of such powerful witches was bound to make them each stronger, no doubt.

She also began to think of how this girl was the reason her ex-husband was dead. If the prophecy had not come to light in the Department of Mysteries then she would still be trapped in the sham that she called a marriage. Rodolphus was an abusive man and if she hadn't been raped already by her father, then she wouldn't have been prepared for what Rodolphus was like when he was angry in bed. He was a narcissist and only looked out for himself, occasionally his brother. He didn't believe that women belonged in the inner circle or as a Death Eater at all. When the Dark Lord came around Bellatrix was thrilled to find some freedom back. She joined as quickly as she could and became his most loyal.

The Dark Lord specifically dealt with Rodolphus at the time Lucius brought the prophecy around. Voldemort had asked him to relinquish his vows or suffer consequences. When Rodolphus' ego got in the way and fought the Dark Lord on the matter, Voldemort obliterated him but not before allowing him to suffer through pain.

Bellatrix was delighted that she was a Black once again. Not because of her terrible father, but because of the power the Black family name held. When she became a Lestrange, her status had dropped and did not pave way to things she could've gotten from being a Black. While the Lestranges were a pureblood family, they weren't as well known as the Blacks. Now that she was finally back to her maiden name, she could claim many of the castles and manors that belonged to the family. She was the eldest and had the birthright to claim it all. She couldn't wait to share her family and traditions with the girl that should've been in their family all along. She was after all, her Aunt's daughter. This meant Hermione was at least a two years older than originally thought. She should've been in her last year of Hogwarts had none of this gone all topsy-turvy.

Part of Bellatrix was angry for whoever pulled this off. That girl could've been accepted into Slytherin like royalty. Instead she was thrusted into an orphanage for muggles and magical before finally being adopted only to find out the orphanage was better than the home of the Grangers. The girl must've thought it a miracle when she was finally accepted into Hogwarts, even if it was the wrong year. She only knew that she would get her revenge on those that have wronged her once the girl was comfortably fixed on the Dark Lord's side.

* * *

 ***Flashback* The Night of the Prophecy**

Bellatrix had been on a raid but it was abruptly cut short due to the burning of her dark mark. Her master was calling her back to Malfoy Manor. Appearing in green flames from the floo she stepped into the dining hall where her Lord sat at the head of the table talking adamantly with Lucius.

"Ah Bellatrix!" The Dark Lord greeted upon seeing her.

"My Lord." She gave a small bow.

The Dark Lord beckoned her to the seat on his right. "Lucius has given me this. I'm sure you'll want to read it." He handed over a piece of parchment that held a funny looking poem.

She read it a few times before noticing it was a prophecy. She looked back up at her Lord, mouth agape.

"Go and research it. If you still have questions you know where to find me." The Dark Lord stood up to leave with Bellatrix and Lucius doing the same and walking him out of the dining hall. She turned to her brother in law.

"Where did you find this?!" She hissed quietly.

"Calm, dear Bella. I overheard a colleague, who overheard from an Unspeakable about a prophecy that turned up in the Department of Mysteries claiming that it was about a Black and a war was coming. I didn't think it was true until I was in the prophecy room later that day with a different coworker when I saw that it had your name on it."

"And it was just my name?" Bellatrix insisted.

"Er, yes. But I used several spells and it had a cloaking charm. It's hiding a name that should be linked to your same prophecy. Problem is I haven't been able to crack it."

"So this means that this prophecy is not just about me, but someone else?" Bellatrix inquired. Lucius nodded. "But somehow we don't know the name because it was hidden from us with a cloaking spell?" Again, Lucius nodded. "Bollocks!" Bellatrix cursed. "Is the orb still there in the Ministry?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't go running off to the Ministry. You're too well known. Someone will call the Aurors on you before you get past the elevator." Lucius snorted.

Bellatrix glared at him. "Fine. I'm going to see if there is any mention in the Black Family book about this prophecy and/or name." The dark witch set off toward the library leaving a confused blonde patriarch in the doorway.

Just then Narcissa came sauntering up to her husband. They both greeted each other cordially before Narcissa asked what was going on. "And why is Bellatrix back from a raid so early? That's unlike her."

Lucius turned to her. "The Dark Lord called her back because I discovered that she had a prophecy written about her and another that was just today."

Narcissa's eyes got wide. "Where is she?"

"Why, she's in the library to check your family book."

Narcissa picked up the length of her dress and hurried to the library. Stopping in the doorway she could see that Bellatrix had already wrecked half of her precious books in search of the Black Family book. "Bella stop this!" The eldest looked up from her destruction. "It's here." She summoned the family book and levitated it to her older sister. "I had a system, and it was all in place and you ruined it." She muttered unhappily, looking at all the carnage of books on the floor. She started to pick up the books while Bellatrix flipped through the family book. Huffing in frustration the eldest almost through the book before Narcissa's sharp tone cut off her movements. "If you through that book, I'll curse you to another country."

"It says nothing about a prophecy Cissy!" Bella said saddened by no results.

"Lucius said it was just made today. Stop pouting!" Narcissa shook her head at her sister's childish antics. "My husband thinks that she resides on the Order's side. They're probably keeping a watch on her."

"That would make sense considering Lucius told me there was tampering with the orb's label."

Narcissa whipped around to face her sister. "There was?"

Bellatrix nodded. "So whoever person this prophecy also belongs to is probably on the Order's side." She plopped down on the old dusty loveseat. She coughed a few times before sitting up fast. "Cissy!" She screamed.

"Bellatrix I'm right here, there is no need to yell in such a small space!" She got the infamous ice witch glare.

"You must mail Draco! If there was any a safer place to watch a person, it'd be Hogwarts! Maybe the order is hiding the other half there!"

"You think it's a student?"

"Or a professor." Bellatrix shrugged. "Lucius nor the prophecy say how old they are."

"Let me see it." Narcissa held out her hand for Bellatrix to give it to her. She read it out loud, "She's the eldest Black that can hold the power, of a girl's pure magic tainted as mud. Who holds all the cards in the last hour, of a war between allowable blood. This means it can't possibly be about our cousin Sirius. It says 'she' as the first word." Narcissa studied.

"We know it's about me Cissa. Now send it to Draco and see if he can find anything out or if there is anyone at school that could match to the prophecy. I'm still confused about a couple parts but I'll be sure to ask our Lord in a few days time." Bellatrix said, getting up from the dusty couch, she waved her wand to clean all the dust and cobwebs from the place. "And the house elves need to come in here to clean as well."

"Hmph." Narcissa replied before going to her own quarters to write up her son a letter.

 **Author's End Note: The first flashback was because I wanted you to see how Bellatrix's views were when she was younger and how they carried to when she was older. Also how fierce she was at protecting her loved ones. I also included Molly Weasley nee Prewitt to show how much hatred they had toward each other because we all know in the final book and movie Molly ended up killing her. Even though my story is going to have a different ending. I wanted to make this chapter so you get more of a glimpse at Team Evil's side. I think a good story is always told by both sides. Next chapter Hermione accepts the invitation to the Malfoy Ball. And ugh, again I passed 2,500 words. Oh well. Don't forget to review! ~1stSoulVamp**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Holy hell I'm so sorry I left this story hanging. I hate when that happens to me and yet I did it myself. I'm such a hypocrite, yikes! Anyways new chapter now, sorry it came like a year later.**

 **Disclaimer: Even after a year I still don't own any characters. ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 7: Of Midterms and Roses

It had been three months since Ron had attacked her. As it was nearing Christmas, Hermione kept avoiding Draco and Ron alike for different reasons. She was scared of what Ron might do if left alone with him again and she still hadn't apologized to Draco after the little outburst she had. He just didn't understand that the orphanage was counting on her. She knew Ms. Evangeline needed her help with the kids. Especially to give them a Christmas they all deserved. But Minerva was also correct in the sense that she wouldn't know unless she was to try.

Entering the Great Hall to see Christmas decorations up she took in the lovely pumpkin and pine smells that radiated with autumn and winter. They were almost halfway through term and everyone had a sense of exhaustion as midterm exams were coming up. Hermione herself was working her butt off in the library every night. She was no exception to the rule and the bags under her eyes showed it. Sitting down at the Slytherin table she was happy to have taken a break from Ancient Runes to eat, as her stomach started to growl.

A short distance down the table gave way to Draco who looked equally as exhausted. Hermione could see he wasn't really eating and instead opted for pushing the mashed potatoes around on his plate. It seemed Draco hadn't tried to contact her since she yelled at him. He was giving her space and for that Hermione was grateful. She had needed it but now she knew it was time to say sorry.

Getting up from her original spot she plunked herself down next to Draco. The blonde boy glanced at her in question before making room for her.

"Hello, Hermione." Draco's voice was hoarse from disuse. "Studying too?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, loads. It hasn't been very exciting given that it's not a very new subject matter."

"Are you on Muggle Studies or DADA?" Asked the blonde boy.

Hermione shook her head. "Neither." She looked down at her hands, nervous. "Ancient Runes." She knew she had to bring it up. It was the only way for them both to get past this.

"Draco, I-"

"Listen-"

They both spoke at the same time before feeling awkward. Draco cleared his throat, "Uh, you first."

"Draco, I am really sorry I snapped at you. My emotions were already running high with the whole Harry incident and then I brought up Ms. Evangeline and she's someone from my past and you know me, I don't really talk about my past and-" Hermione rambled before being interrupted.

"Hermione it's alright. No feelings hurt. I shouldn't have pried." Draco stated.

"Well I'm still sorry and I also wanted to thank you from being a part of saving me from…" Hermione swallowed thickly. _From Ron_ , is what she wanted to say but Draco already knew.

Draco's features darkened. "Are you okay? I meant to ask you but it seemed you wanted space from a lot of things."

"I'm fine. My ribs have mostly healed, I just have to take it easy and well," Hermione held up her casted arm, "Still got some more healing but it wasn't as bad as it could've been."

"Not as bad?!" Draco said exasperated. "I'll kill him for laying a hand on you!"

"Draco." Hermione said sternly. "You will do no such thing! He is mine to deal with!"

Draco looked weary. He knew Hermione wouldn't deal with Ron at all and would simply avoid him because it's in her nature, but he made no other comment. Instead the pair both decided to eat dinner and lots of pumpkin juice because they knew they would be up late studying some more.

"So," Draco started as they finished supper, "you coming to the Ball?"

Hermione sighed. She had yet to talk to Ms. Evangeline and tell her she wasn't going to be there that Christmas. She supposed she would have to send a letter to Evy while in the library that night. Contemplating a little bit, she finally nodded her head. "I think I will go."

"And Christmas break?" Draco pushed.

"You just want me in your bed." Hermione joked.

"Ew, gross, never!" Draco sputtered. The pair of them seemingly more siblings than romantic interest. "I merely need to know if my mother is to make up a room for you."

Nervously Hermione glanced back down at her hands. "I don't know. I feel like I would be so out of place."

Draco gave a small smile before taking her hands into his own. "You'd have me, and my mother will love you! Anyone who tries to mess with you shall answer to me. I'll keep you safe."

The brunette gave a small smile before nodding again. "Perfect!" Draco exclaimed. He got up from the table afterwards and claimed he had more studying. Hermione got up as well and walked with him to the door of the Great Hall. He asked Hermione to join him but she shook her head stating she preferred the library which was open till midnight during midterm weeks. They both went their separate ways for the night.

Once at the library, Hermione wrote a quick letter to Ms. Evangeline and how she was terribly sorry but she wouldn't make it for Christmas Break with the kids. She hoped the caretaker of the orphanage would understand.

* * *

"Bellatrix get that bird, will you?" Narcissa huffed from the couch as she was trying to read a book but couldn't from the owl pecking ferociously at the window. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and got up from her potion-making to let the golden owl in. She knew who's owl it was as she went to help pick the bird out with her sister.

Bellatrix looked to Narcissa. "It's from Draco." She said plainly.

Narcissa frowned. "Who's it for?"

"It seems you." Bellatrix drawled waving the flimsy parchment for Narcissa to take.

Narcissa snatched it from Bellatrix with an annoyed grunt before settling back down on the couch to read it. The black haired witch went back to her cauldron.

"It's about Hermione." Narcissa said a moment later. Bellatrix stiffened at her place by the potions.

"And?"

"Draco says she's well and that there haven't been any altercations since. He says she wanted space so he gave it to her and that tonight's dinner she came and sat by him. Says she apologized for yelling at him about something."

"I don't have time for pesky student trifles, Cissy."

"Bella, this is a good thing. She can still be persuaded to our side!" Narcissa stated.

Bellatrix gave a small smirk. "Oh she will be once she sees me."

The blonde witch gave a small chuckle. "You're almost as cocky as Draco."

"Where do you think my dear nephew gets it from?"

Narcissa smiled shaking her head as Bellatrix adds another ingredient to the stirring potion.

Narcissa scans the rest of the letter. "My son also says she's accepted to stay over Christmas break and for the New Year's ball."

The ladle dropped with a splash in the potion as Bellatrix raced out of the room at hearing the news.

"Bella?" Narcissa glanced over the couch to see her sister gone. She shrugged and went back to reading her book.

* * *

Hermione yawned as she glanced at the clock to see it was 11:52pm. _Almost midnight_ , she thought before packing up her things and saying goodbye to Madame Pince, the librarian. Briskly walking to the Dungeons, Hermione reached the Slytherin common room quite quickly. As she stepped through the door she still saw a few Slytherins up studying as she had with their books sprawled out along every available surface. She saw a tuft of blonde in an armchair where the back was facing her. She walked over and glanced around it to see Draco asleep with a divinations book across his lap. She shook her head before letting him sleep. Leaving the common room she got to her room and undressed quickly before sliding into cool sheets. She was with Morpheus in no time.

In the early morning Hermione started to stir in her bed. In her dreams, Hermione could see bright flashes and heard loud bangs but she couldn't move. She tried to reach out her hands for any surface only to find she was swaddled in cloth lying in a crib. She tried screaming out to be heard above the crying but soon realized it was herself that was crying. She looked to the doorway to see a woman covered in blood stagger to the crib's side, before picking up baby Hermione. She was saying something, something that Hermione couldn't understand as the sounds started to muffle and the images were becoming distorted. Dark figures came behind the woman before Hermione screamed and sat up in her bed abruptly.

The sweat soaked brunette moved her locks out from her face and glanced around to realize she was in her dorm room. She could see all other occupants of the room were still asleep probably thankful Hermione had put up a series of charms to block out sound whenever she started having nightmares. They weren't as bad as they are now. Hermione figures as she gets more stressed, the nightmares get worse.

Glancing over at the clock the brunette nearly cried. It was 5:12am and she had to get up soon to get ready and grab breakfast before her first midterm exam in Transfigurations. She debated whether going to breakfast because the nightmare left her exhausted and she wanted to sleep in for a few more minutes. She shook her head. It wouldn't do her any good to go into a test with an empty stomach so she opted to wait in her bed before 6 to start getting ready.

Once it was 6, she got up and with a wave of her wand her bed was made before grabbing the clothes for the day and heading to the communal girls' lavatories to take a shower. She was thankful when she finally stripped from the sweat soaked night shirt and shorts she had been wearing and felt relief when the water hit her skin. She took a ten minute shower getting all cleaned before drying off and grabbing her clothes to change. As she was passing the mirrors to get to the changing rooms she saw her reflection and grimaced. Besides the fact that she was clean she looked really tired.

Her nightmares kept her up at odd hours and add in the late hours studying, she was a mess. _Maybe I should get a dreamless sleep potion from Madame Pomfrey_. She thought before moving on from the mirror and changed.

Feeling refreshed after the shower, Hermione hurried to fill her stomach at the Great Hall. She sat across from Draco who looked like he had taken a shower too before hurrying for breakfast as well. His tie was askew. They talked a little bit about Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade before going to their different midterms. Hermione agreed they would go shopping together for everyone before going shopping for each other. She had been a bit worried because she had yet to meet the family and didn't know what to buy them but Draco assured her that they would all be shopping together during Christmas break. She would meet them in time and then she'd have an idea.

This soothed Hermione somewhat but she was still nervous to meet the family that Draco comes from. She had heard stories of the Malfoys and the Blacks and of course his crazy Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. When it came to her, Hermione didn't know what to think than to be quite scared. Bellatrix was notorious for murders, house fires, and unwavering loyalty to You-Know-Who. Hermione knew she liked Draco as a friend but she didn't know if she really agreed with all he stood for when it came to the Dark Lord. She was still having that constant battle whenever she would talk to Draco. She supposed as a Slytherin they wouldn't be quite as bad to her, but as a mudblood she was everything they hated.

She had raised these concerns with Draco and he always assured her that she would be fine. That they wouldn't have invited her if they couldn't handle it and Hermione was consoled that was true. If they hated mudbloods, then why did they invite her? The whole situation was confusing but she trusted Draco in the months leading up Christmas.

Her thoughts were becoming very loud before she walked into the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall beamed at her from her desk, but Hermione took a seat quickly and glanced down at her hands, nervous about what was to come.

Minerva sensed something was wrong, but she said nothing as she handed out her exams and explained the rules. As Hermione got her test, she glanced down to begin and saw that she had over-prepared for the exam as usual. She was the first one done and usually she would've waited to turn it in because she didn't want to look like a smart-arse but instead, she stood up and quickly walked over the Minerva's desk. She handed in her paper without looking up aware everyone else in the room was looking at her for finishing early. Minerva wore a concerned look and raised a brow in question, but Hermione just shook her head before grabbing her things and racing out of the classroom. Thinking the exam would've taken her longer she had a couple hours before her next exam, so she decided to go down to the Black Lake.

It was still morning and Hermione still had two other exams to take that day so she pulled out some books from her schoolbag and studied for her next exam. Sitting under a large oak tree by the waterside for shade Hermione was content for the time being. Early morning had been rough but after breakfast she felt more awake. She felt a little bad at dismissing McGonagall so fast but she hadn't told anyone about the nightmares yet. Not even Draco. She's had them consecutively for a few weeks now but she had no idea where they stemmed from and from the looks of it, it seemed it would bring up a lot of bad memories. She decided to leave the nightmares alone and just take potions to help her get more rested. She would visit Madame Pomfrey after her second exam.

As she sat studying for her next exam the hairs on the back of her neck started to prickle. She felt a sudden drop in her stomach as she got the feeling of being watched. Looking up from her book, she quickly glanced around but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary before a loud caw scared her out of her wits. Screaming Hermione threw her book before looking up in the branches of the oak tree. In it sat a raven. It's color black as night, giving it a violet sheen in the light.

Hermione grumbled at being interrupted before the bird cawed again. The brunette looked up annoyed.

"Please go away! I was having such a nice time," she groaned. The bird looked down at her curiously before it took something that was in the tree branches. Dropping the item into Hermione's lap it took her word and took off in flight.

Once the bird had gone the empty stomach feeling left her and she no longer felt her hairs stand on end. She shook herself before looking into her lap. Finding a single black rose she awed at how pretty it was before looking around again to see if anyone was playing a prank on her. It seemed someone fancied her as she found no one near her. She put the black rose into her satchel before focusing back on her studies. _That was weird. What was a raven doing out of the forbidden forest? And why did it give me a black rose?_ Hermione shivered at her thoughts before deciding to keep things positive for the day. She wasn't going to let one stray bird ruin it and she did get a nice flower in the end.

* * *

"My Lord." Bellatrix bowed as she came before the Dark Lord to give him news of Hermione's predicament.

"Bellatrix, what would you need to say that could possibly be so important as to interrupt my work?" He gestured to all the Ministry papers on the table. He was trying to figure out where all of Hermione's inheritance had gone and what other secrets the Order was hiding from them.

"My Lord, I just received word from Draco. Hermione has accepted the hospitality of Malfoy Manor during Christmas break as well as the New Year's ball."

"Is that so?" Bellatrix nodded at her Lord. "Then what preparations or plans have you made?"

"Simply do as you said My Lord. My job is to woo the girl. I'll have the house elves make up a bedr-"

"She will stay in your room." The Dark Lord interrupted.

"My room?" Bellatrix hesitated before saying, "of course, as you wish my Lord. I'll stay in separate quarters and-"

"You will be with her, staying in that room Bellatrix." The snake-like man continued.

Bellatrix's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry I don't quite understand?"

"Are you daft Bella?" The Dark Lord turned to his loyal servant. "If you are trying to woo the girl she shall stay in your quarters with you. You can't be making advancements when you aren't there."

"With all due respect, wouldn't that be scaring her away?" Bellatrix asked.

"I expect her first week here she could become quite acquainted, but by the end of the week I want you both in the same room and if you cannot carry out this simple task then you are just as incompetent as I thought. Are you or are you not going to carry out your mission and get this girl to our side?!" Voldemort hissed.

Bellatrix paled before looking down. "Of course my Lord. I'll do what I must for you."

The Dark Lord turned back to his documents. "Then do it."

Bellatrix took a deep gulp before excusing herself from the drawing room. She swiftly made her way to the gardens where she kept one patch of dirt to herself while the rest were addled with all types of flowers Narcissa loved. Picking out a single black rose, Bellatrix held it up to inspect it before smiling.

 **Author's End Note: Awww look at Voldy trying to get them together! It's cute in a melancholy kinda sorta way. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and again, I'm sorry it took so long to upload. I've been busy enough to leave me gone for a year haha. In the next chapter I think Hermione will finally be at Malfoy Manor for Christmas break. We've seen a lot of Hermione and a lot of Bellatrix but now it's time to see them together. Stay tuned 3 ~1stSoulVamp**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Back with another chapter and I'm so sorry it took this long! I kinda never know when I'll ever get into the writing spunk and sometimes personal life gets in the way. I left off mostly after Hermione recieves the black rose and without further adieu. Disclaimer: Even after six months I still don't own any characters. ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 8: Arrivée au Manoir Malfoy

Hermione was internally screaming at herself. She was half an hour into her Divinations exam but at least it was the last one before she was off for Christmas break. She had only wished she had the willpower to study Divinations more. The brunette was very studious and the brightest witch of her age except when it came to reading crystal balls. For some unknown reason, the girl had flunked at tessomancy, cartomancy, and even finishing reading the textbook, which she wished she had now.

She gave a loud sigh which caused some of the proctors to look in her directions but she quickly looked back down at her essay parchment. She had written what she already knew off the top of her head which gave the parchment about an inch and a half, but she still needed about two more inches before she could turn in the paper. Not able to take much of this torture any longer, she decided to wing it and spoke about a "personal experience looking into her Inner Eye" through a crystal ball. Hopefully when Trelawney sees it, she'll believe it and give Hermione the grade she needs to at least pass the class. She wrote in some daft stuff about what she thinks she saw in the tea leaves as well before signing her name at the top.

Turning the parchment in, she grabbed her bag and her quill off the testing desk before legging it out of the classroom. Merlin knows she'll never take Divinations as an elective again even if she doesn't pass this time. Using a spell to display the time, she realized she still had an hour left before it was time for supper. Knowing Draco would be out of his Arithmancy O.W.L, Hermione walked to the hallway where Arithmancy was held and decided to wait for Draco there to see if they could go together.

Rounding the corner Hermione could see down the hallway that the blonde was already out of his test and walking towards her. He spotted her and grinned.

"Totally aced that." The boy said cheekily.

Hermione laughed. "Must be nice."

Draco frowned. "What O.W.L did you just have?"

"Divinations," she muttered. She wasn't too upset about it, but also she didn't enjoy bad marks in a class.

"Oh." Draco said sadly. "Well, at least it's all over right? We're about to go on holiday so let's get happy, yeah?" He suggested before they both began to make their way to the Great Hall for a bite to eat.

Hermione shrugged before shyly smiling. "Yeah I guess. I'm still pretty worried though. I'm not sure your family will really like me. I mean, what if they're pretending to care because they think I'm some charity case? I really don't know if I should even be going. I know I said yes but I don't know Draco."

Draco, who had been walking ahead, wheeled around to look at her. "Don't ever say that!" He spat, stopping to look at her.

Hermione's eyes widened terrified at his abrupt stop and angry manner. "I didn't mean it like th-."

"I mean don't ever call yourself a charity case! You are so much more than that Hermione! You are brilliant and bright and smarter than anyone in this bloody castle! And you would be blooming stupid to think you're not!" Draco said firmly. "My family may not have met you yet, but I'm positive they already love you! I've said this once, and I'll say it again. They wouldn't have invited you if they didn't like you."

The brunette stood in the hallway for a minute, silent. She did not expect Draco would say that, and say it so firmly too. Eventually, after pondering, she looked up at the blonde and nodded before they both resumed walking to the Hall. "I guess I'm just really nervous."

Draco shrugged. "Understandable. But don't ever say demeaning things about yourself because you are so much more. You may not believe it now, or ever for that matter, but I'm not gonna let a friend degrade their own self. Also, I think you're gonna have a blast with my family. And the ball is definitely snooty and elegant but maybe you and I can sneak away early for some quidditch?"

"Draco, I don't do Quidditch." Hermione's brow furrowed. "And even if I did I'll never be as good as you." She patted his arm.

The blonde grinned at the compliment before they reached the Great Hall. It was half full as some students were still taking exams but that's why supper times were extended during finals week. Anyone getting out late would still have time to grab something to eat. Hermione and Draco made their way to the Slytherin table which was laden with a student here or there. They chose to sit towards the front where it was closest to the Professors' table, which was also half full as some were still proctoring their O. . Hermione immediately went for some hot tea, to relax herself after a day of exams. Draco went for tea too, before loading a plate with a small amount of everything. Hermione chose some holiday ham with a small amount of gravy and green beans.

"So what do you think I should pack? How much clothing should I actually bring? Do you think I'll need hair products for my hair when it's time for the New Eve's Ball? I hope I have the jewelry to match my gown. Oh wait do I even have a gown good enough for the Ball? Do you think I should go shopping for a new gown? I don't know if anything I pick will be good enough. Or what about shoes? Should I get new shoes while I get a new gown? Oh merlin, how will I pay for it all? Do you think they have rental services for that? Also, should I bring like a house-warming gift as a thank you for inviting me?" Hermione's questioned ran with her nervousness, for come tomorrow, she'll be at Malfoy's for the holidays.

Draco who had been caught mid-chew and looked like a deer caught in headlights, swallowed his bite with some tea before clearing his throat. "Ahem, erm, I mean I'm not a girl so I don't really know these things," he winced sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Hermione glared at him. "But, uh, my best guess is to pack for a week to save some luggage space. We have house-elves who will wash your clothes anyways. My mother will probably have all the hair products you need, and she'll probably dress you for anything to be honest. I also think she plans on whisking you away for gown shopping anyways. I'm sure she'll find you shoes to match your gown. Uhm, I'm sure there are rental services but you probably won't need to because we'll pay for it all." He said the last part rushingly. "Of course if you want to pay because you, erm, don't want to feel like charity then I totally get that!" He looked away embarrassed. "Oh, and no you don't need any house-warming gift. We're just glad you're staying with us. Did that answer all your questions?"

Hermione gave him a perplexed look. "Uhm, yeah. I just don't think you should pay for me. I mean, I don't think that's necessary. I'm sure I can figure the gown out. I didn't mean that you should feel like you should pay for me." She blushed. "But thank you though. That's kind of your mother."

"I mean even if I didn't tell you, she was gonna do it anyway. She may still do it anyway. It's my mother. Once she's set on something she does it. So she probably won't take no for an answer. If she insists on paying for your gown, please let her or she'll be upset." Draco urged. "And if she found out I've told you, I'm moving to Chile."

Hermione snorted. "Haha, Chile? Why Chile?" She asked laughing.

"Why not? Seems like a nice place." Draco answered, snickering.

Hermione shook her head. She couldn't believe that she had gotten this close to a boy she hated. Only a couple months ago Draco had been apologizing and only a year ago had he been bullying her. It's crazy how fast things had changed. She glanced a look at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry sitting with a red-headed girl and the Finnegan boy. Probably another Weasley, by the looks of the girl. Apparently, Hogwarts had kicked out Ron Weasley for his attempt on her at sexual assault and battery assault. From the many rumors she's heard, his family had sent him to Durmstrang where he was humilitated by every boy there who were stronger than him. Most of the other Weasleys had shunned him. Hermione huffed. Served him right. She'd never have to see his face again.

"Hermione are you even listening to me?" Draco waved his hand in her face to get her attention.

The brunette blinked out of her daydreaming. "What? Sorry, I was just thinking about how fast things change."

"Huh, yeah, preach. Time flies when you're having fun with me." Draco joked.

"Haha, very funny." She answered sarcastically. "Anyways what did you want to say?"

"I was asking if you wanted to walk back to the dorm? I want early sleep so I can wake up, pack, and fly outta here for holiday." He said.

"Oh, right, uhm. Yeah let's go. I'm finished." Hermione said. They both got up and grabbed their sacks before walking together, out of the Great Hall.

They made their way through all the candlelit hallways to the dark, cold dungeon where their sleeping quarters resided. Bidding each other goodnight, they each went to their respective rooms. Hermione set her sack down next to her bed. She seemed to be the only girl in the room at the moment. Finding her trunk that had been shoved under the bed. She started to pack most of her clothes and some of her shoes for tomorrow. She debated on bringing a dress she already owned but figure not to. If Draco was right, she would be getting a new gown and shoes anyways and packing something now would just take up room. She also grabbed some different perfumes because she didn't know what she would be using. Looking into the little jewelry box she owned she realized it wasn't much. Hermione just never had the money or the time to go out shopping for things such as earrings or bracelets or necklaces. Anything she had were hand-me-downs or lost and found items from the orphanage. She had gotten this small gold heart necklace that had once belonged to Ms. Evangeline but she wore that constantly and never really took it off. Sighing, she realized she would just have to go bare because she didn't think any of her jewelry would be good enough.

Having stressed over her packing for the last hour and a half, she decided to give it a rest and go to bed. More girls had arrived and were getting ready for bed too so she thought she would join them in the nightly routine. After showering and brushing her teeth she nodded off to sleep, excited and nervous for tomorrow.

It was later that night and Bellatrix was still up. She supposed it was all the excitement for tomorrow, or more like later that day considering it was passed midnight. The dark witch also supposed it was because of her sleepless nights in Azkaban those many months ago. She had still not been able to shake the night owl habit. Knowing that she wouldn't do well with no sleep though, she decided to try. Now she lay on her giant king mattress but sleep just wouldn't come. She knew she would have to get up early and look presentable, probably change the sheets because the girl was gonna sleep in her room. Maybe clean her room or have the elves do it, while she was at it. She would be in the guest bedroom for a week, but then the Dark Lord wanted something done by then.

Turning to her nightstand, Bellatrix grabbed a potion off of it. A sleeping draught she hadn't used since her escape from Azkaban. She remembered when Cissy had given it to her a week after she wasn't able to sleep but she had never used it because she preferred to be up. Untwisting the cork and thinking better late than never, she downed a portion of the potion before returning what was left on her bedside table. Fixing the sheets she waited for the draught to work before she finally succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

When she came to there was a loud banging coming from her door. Sitting up quickly she grabbed her wand before flicking the door open. An annoyed Cissy barged into the room. "I've been calling you for 5 minutes now, and you're not even out of bed?! What have you been doing this whole bloody time?!" She screamed.

Still somewhat half asleep Bellatrix muttered, "Asleep Cissy. I was finally at peace before you woke me up with your incessant banging. Why in the world have you woken me up?" She glanced at Narcissa, equally annoyed.

"Bella, it's half past 2!" She huffed before turning around and stomping, elegantly, to the door. Pausing in the doorway, she turned back to look at Bellatrix. "Your witch will be here in half an hour and you best be ready or I'll jinx you into the New Year!" before slamming her doors shut.

Bellatrix threw the sheets panicking. Half past 2?! She meant to wake up at six in the morning, not sleep in! No wonder Cissy was so angry, Draco and her love was supposed to arrive at 3. They were nearly there. Groaning she summoned a few house-elves who quickly worked their magic to change the sheets so they would be clean and fresh. Another snap of their fingers had any previous dust and dirt vanish. The final finger snap had everything in the room fly to where it's place was so everything was nice and neat. When the elves were finished Bellatrix walked into her shower, cleaning herself, before drying off and putting on a simple yet elegant black dress with a black corset to finish her signature look. She finished with ten minutes to spare.

Racing down the stairs, she met up with Narcissa and Lucius who were waiting at the front door chatting idly while they waited for their son and the girl to arrive to Malfoy Manor. As Bellatrix checked herself once more in the hallway mirror, satisfied with her small amount of makeup, the trio heard the voices of two loud teenagers.

 **Author's End Note: I know they do arrive at Malfoy Manor as per the title of this chapter but technically they did, you just haven't seen their point of view yet. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and again, I'm sorry it took so long to upload. Next chapter will finally have some cute Bellamione fluff but I think it'll start out awkward because Hermione literally doesn't know Bellatrix aside from the fact that she just broke out of Azkaban and is a crazy follower of You-Know-Who. But we'll see. I also apologize for any timeline inconsistencies. It has been six months since I've written another chapter. But before every chapter I make sure to read the whole story again so I can catch myself up to where I was so fingers crossed there are none. ~1stSoulVamp**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Another chapter down for the count! I hope you guys enjoy this one, as Bellatrix finally get's to see what Hermione really looks like aside from all the subliminal messages through letters. There is some strong Bellamione vibes in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters! ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 9: For you? Anything.

Having left Hogwarts around 7 in the morning, Hermione grilled Draco on his family and what they were like the whole train ride. The two teens were knackered by the time the train rolled into the station and they took the portkey from King's Cross to Malfoy Manor. The two Slytherin students whipped into view right at the front gate and Draco placed his hand on it to unlock all the protection enchantments. Hermione walked through as Draco waved her inside and they both followed the dark stone path to the even darker house. Though Hermione was in awe at how big the manor was she tried to distract her increasing nervousness with what Draco was talking to her about and by the time they reached the front steps she was giggling loudly. The brunette figured that the blonde Slytherin could feel her rising anxiety and decided to help her out.

"Draco! That's against the rules!" Hermione reprimanded.

"It's not against the rules if we never got caught!" He argued.

Mildly slapping the boy next to her she said, "That doesn't make it right! Merlin this makes me wonder what other mischief you're up to."

"None! I swear!" The boy holds his hands up in mock surrender. "You ready?" He asks more quietly as they stood at the large, dark front doors.

Hermione peered at the door nervously. "As ready as I'll ever be?"

"You'll be okay. They already love you!" Draco reminded.

"Not to be a buzzkill or anything," Hermione whispered leaning in closer to the blonde, "but the only thing I know about your family is what I hear in the Daily Prophet and I don't think that's really good news or lying either." She shifted her eyes downward. She was still conflicted as to what she believed. Having been previous friends with the Golden Boy and recent friends with the Slytherin Prince, it didn't exactly help her choose.

"You know some. But I wouldn't believe in the rubbish you read in that paper." Draco stuck his hand out, the blood magic humming as it unlocked the door. Grabbing the door handle he looked back at Hermione who gave a slight nod with her paled face. He swung the door open and led her into the foyer.

As gracious host of course, the rest of the Malfoy family was waiting for them. Hermione tried to look everywhere but them, but also didn't want to seem rude so she gave them a small subtle smile, before standing really close to Draco.

Narcissa could tell the poor girl was nervous as hell with the way she hadn't greeted anyone with any words except with the inkling of a smile. Her first duty of course was bringing her son in for a hug and she looked him once over to make sure he hadn't gotten too thin or too chubby before bringing him back in for a kiss on both cheeks, which the boy returned reluctantly in front of their guest.

"Alright mother, enough." He said with a small smirk before turning to his father and grasping his hand strongly to say hi.

Narcissa frowned. "I am allowed to check how my son is doing." Turning to Hermione, she said, "he's just embarrassed by his poor mother." The shade of red that crept up on Draco's face was enough to bring truth to Narcissa's words. Stepping towards the young girl, the Ice Queen reached out a hand, welcoming her.

Hermione panicked for a moment glancing at Draco who just nodded before he went to go say hi to someone she couldn't see as Lady Malfoy stood in front of her line of site. Looking to the Lady of the House she took her hand hesitantly but before she knew it she was pulled into a hug. Letting out a small squeak, she awkwardly hugged back before giving Draco a puzzled look. He mouthed the words, _I told you so_ , at her. "Erm, hello. Thank you for allowing me to stay over break. That's really nice of you to invite me but you didn't have to. I'll try to stay out of the way, as best as I can. I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense!" The one person in the room, previously forgotten, finally spoke. Hermione's head whipped around to face her before being too stunned to say anything else. The woman in black who spoke was absolutely gorgeous. She had an amazing mane of black curls that framed her face perfectly with ruby red plump lips. She had a lithe figure and quite ample, but covered, breasts held up by her signature corset. This must've been Draco's Aunt Bellatrix. But from what he described her as, did nothing in comparison to the real thing standing in front of her now. Hermione stepped out of Narcissa's embrace to see Bellatrix more clearly. She probably looked so daft just standing there with her mouth open.

On the other hand, Bellatrix was rather proud to get this reaction fron the younger girl. She had hoped it would be so, as she felt this immediate pull to the girl as soon as she stepped in the Manor. The way Draco had described the girl in his letters did not give her enough justice. The only thing true was how hhe described her as absolutely beautiful. The brunette had a mane of her own but it seemed to be tamed for the day, probably to meet the family. She had a small figure with a tiny waist and was quite a few inches shorter than Bellatrix herself. Her breasts were small but perky and it was covered in a rather loose-fitting sweater and some jeans. Bellatrix could tell she definitely grew up with filthy muggles at one point.

Everyone except the two seemed to feel the tension in the room and the only thing that broke it was Lucius' suggestion to take things into the parler room than to stand around in the foyer. The party of five walked down the dark halls of the manor only to turn to the left and enter a massive parlor room. Hermione was still anxious but she at least had the decency to look in awe at how big Draco's home was. The walls seemed to be made of dark wood with equally dark wood floors. But the floors were covered in a series of expensive looking rugs all with some shade of dark green or silver. Hermione smirked, they seemed to really love Slytherin colors. The couches and chairs looked equally expensive but super cozy, especially the ones by the fireplace which was surrounded by beautiful brick work. Hermione didn't know what to do so she followed Draco, sitting down on one of the couches next to him. She was right, the couches turned out to be super fluffed.

Bellatrix sat opposite of her, in one of the larger chairs by the fire while Lucius sat in the other chair, with Narcissa delicately sitting on the arm of it. Hermione knew not how the Malfoy Matriarch managed to make sitting on the edge of a seat elegant, but she did. The brunette looked down at her hands which she was fiddling nervously with. Narcissa began to grill her son on his school year and Draco answered seemingly relaxed to finally be home and done with O. which Hermione agreed. Because the mother and son duo were talking Hermione didn't see a need to say anything so she took a look around the room and analyzed it.

There many large pieces of paintings which Hermione figured were also expensive but they weren't of any people so they didn't move. Some random things were on the vanity tables like expensive candle holders and few pictures that moved. Hermione spotted a wee Draco held closely by Narcissa who didn't look to be any younger than how she looked now. She made a mental note to ask Narcissa how she stays looking so young.

Bellatrix sat back in her large armchair watching the younger girl, thinking. The brunette was really nervous and Bellatrix was afraid she'd be very skiddish. This wasn't good news to her. In fact, it seemed that it would make it harder to get closer to the girl but the pull towards her was undeniable. She only hoped the other girl felt the attraction too because it would help Bellatrix's case tremendously. The dark witch felt the pull had something to do with the prophecy but then again, the prophecy never mentioned love. It just said that Bellatrix had the power to persuade the girl to her side. Maybe that's what the prophecy meant though. Maybe that's what the prophecy wanted after all though. But it wasn't exactly crystal clear. In the end Bellatrix justified that the Dark Lord had been right. As long as Bellatrix seduced the girl, there was no way she would break love to run back to the Order.

"But Hermione probably did better. She is the brightest witch of her age! Isn't that right Hermione?" Draco was telling his mother.

Hermione pulled out of her silent musing. "What? Erm, I wouldn't say that. I'm not that smart, I just happen to like learning." She looked down blushing.

Draco gave out an undignified snort which Narcissa scolded him for. "Hermione your'e the smartest person I know. Don't say that." Turning towards his mother an father he gloated on about Hermione. "Hermione wants to get a degree in both Potions, Transfigurations and Arithmancy. She's hoping to become a Professor someday. She's already studying towards her N.E. , which might I add is still two years away." He gave a strong side-eye to Hermione jokingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's never too early to start studying Draco. Maybe if you had learned to flick your wand, rather than swish it you wouldn't have turned the candle into cheese last transfig class." She smirked at the blonde boy who started getting red with embarrassment.

"Maybe, but that still proves my point. You're still wicked smart." Draco nudged her teasingly.

Hermione looked down blushing. "You sure know how to compliment a lady, Draco," she commented joining the playful teasing.

"Why of course. Wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't, now would I?" He gave a smirk and raised his eyebrows suggestingly to which Hermione looked away trying to smother her giggle.

The rest of the adults watched the interaction with fascination and a smile. It seems the brunette was really comfortable with Draco. Narcissa and Bellatrix gave each other a powerful look that exchanged a lot of words. Bellatrix was hoping by the end of the week that it would be her in Draco's place of slight teasing. However she knew that wouldn't be so because Draco had had months to be friends with the smart witch while Bellatrix was hoping for that kind of relationship at the end of the week. Even though realistically she would have all break to get to know the witch she would have to be really comfortable with her by the end of the week as they would be staying in the same room, same bed, together per the Dark Lord's wishes.

She was glad to hear that her witch was just as studious as she had been in her time at Hogwarts. Back then times were different, and if Bellatrix wanted to prove herself, the only way she could was by being smarter than the rest of her classmates. It seemed Hermione was on the same path and Bellatrix was happy that she would find someone equal to her academic standing. Narcissa and Lucius were intelligent but within other things, so it wasn't the same.

"Do you read, Hermione?" Bellatrix asked breaking up whatever banter was about to start between the two students.

Hermione looked to Bellatrix, surprised she had been addressed at all by someone she percieved to be incredibly smarter and more regal than her. "Erm, uh, y-yes." She cleared her throat somehow anxious again. "Y-yes, I-I do read a lot. I do read a lot a-actually." Good going Hermione, you sounded like an idiot in front of her.

She couldn't help but feel nervous and giddy at the dark witch, all at the same time. Hermione, for one, thought she was way out of her league and that flirting was way out of her element. But the black-haired witch just smiled with those gorgeous red lips Hermione couldn't help but keep noticing.

"Well good. I'll have to show you the library sometime. Maybe this evening after supper?" She suggested.

Hermione's brows raised in surprise. "O-oh, erm, okay. That sounds nice...actually. Thank you." Wow, Hermione really needed to get a grip. She was sure by now whatever gloating Draco had said earlier was completely undone by how stupid she sounded now.

"For now, I think it would be wise to let these two unpack seeming as they just got here from traveling all day." Narcissa suggested as she glanced between the two witches. They both looked like they wanted to jump each other's bones but the brunette seemed to be fighting it way more than she could say about her sister. "Dinner is at 8. Do not be late." She mostly glared at Bellatrix when she said that to which the woman in question raised a brow at her and smirked. "Feel free to take a nap Hermione. Uhm, is it okay if I call you Hermione?" Narcissa asked politely.

Hermione blinked, surprised that the equally beautiful blonde in front of her was even daring to ask a mudblood her opinion, even if it was on her name. "Oh Hermione's fine." She reassured.

"Okay well feel free to take a nap and unpack Hermione. I'll have one of the elves wake you in time for supper." Narcissa gave her the warmest smile she could muster before standing up with Lucius to follow him out of the parlor room. Before she left she turned to her son, "Draco, be a good host and show her to her room," before exiting.

"Alrighty, sure thi-" Draco was interrupted by his Aunt.

"It's fine Draco. I can show her to her room." Bellatrix butt in. She stood from her seat and clasped her hands behind her back elegantly.

Hermione was stunned. The slightest thing the dark haired witch said or did would make Hermione feel a pull towards her. She glanced at Draco for his take but the blonde took it in stride.

"Of course Aunty." He gave her a wicked grin which made Hermione feel like he was up to something. "You're okay with that Hermione?" He asked her.

Clearing her throat Hermione tore her look away from Bellatrix. "Yes, I'll be fine Draco. Go rest." The blonde nodded before leaving the parlor room, probably to go retreat into his own room before supper. Hermione was finally alone with the beautiful witch that she was fascinated with, but she didn't know why.

Bellatrix smiled at the younger witch but it wasn't menacing, it was warm. "This way love." She held out her arm towards the door leading out of the parlor room.

Hermione tried not to read too much into the older witch calling her 'love' as she knew it was a common term of endearment. Draco did say that his family already loves her but didn't know why. Pureblood families like his aren't supposed to love mudbloods like her.

Bellatrix led the girl through the hallway and back towards the front of the house where the steps led to another floor. Hermione followed quickly in tow, her trunk fitting snugly in her pocket thanks to several charms. The older witch looked back to make sure she was following before leading her up the stairs and down the hallway to one of the last rooms. Reaching her room, she turned to the girl. "This will be your room for your stay. There's some clothes in the first vanity nearest the door but there is an empty one you can use under the window."

Hermione was puzzled. _'Okaaay, interesting news_ ,' she thought. But upon entering into the room she could understand. It was extravagant and of course a wide area, but above all it had a large, dark wooded bed that looked so inviting. The room was dressed to look like someone had lived in it which was Hermione's guess. "Uhm, I don't want to be a bother but are all the rooms like this?"

Bellatrix stood in the doorway and looked at her witch not wanting to walk in and intrude. "No, just this one and a few others." By others she meant the Malfoys. She gave the girl a shrug.

"Uhm," Hermione paused glancing around the room.

Bellatrix heartbeat suddenly picked up. "Oh no...you don't like it?" She asked nervously. She was so stupid to think the girl would like the same things as her.

Hermione's eyes widened as they whipped back to meet Bellatrix's. "Oh no, no that's n-not what I meant a-at all!" She said quickly to reassure her host. "No I d-didn't mean it like that. I, I just...this looks like someone else's room and I really didn't want to be a bother or be in the way and I told Draco that I wanted this to be as easy for all of you as possible and that I would stay, but I told him he had to make sure I wasn't in the way and this r-room makes me feel l-like this is someone elses. I don't know." She blushed, nervously biting her lip.

The black haired witch's heart sped up even faster. _'Merlin, that lip bite is gonna be the death of me_.' She felt relieved to know that the younger Slytherin like the room but it broke her heart that her witch thought she was in the way just by being here. "I can assure you that you aren't in the way of anyone or anything. If you really want to know, it's my room. I hope you like it." She blushed but then reprimanded herself. Bellatrix was already blushing like a giddy little schoolgirl out of control. She hope Hermione felt the same way.

"I feel s-so b-bad. Are you sure you don't want t-to sleep here? It's your room, I-I'm sure there's another." Hermione tried to argue but the older witch shook her head. "Are you sure you wanna give up your room just for me?" Hermione gave her a sad look while ringing her hands anxiously.

Bellatrix was sure that small pout would have her whipped in no time. She gave the young witch a small smile. "For you? Anything." That sounded way better in her head but now Bellatrix thinks it's too corny so she slowly back out of the doorway and lightly excused herself before sprinting silently down the hall to one of the guest rooms. _'Too corny, Bellatrix, that was too corny_ ,' she thought loudly to herself. Now, she hoped that was the right response and the brunette was finally comfortable.

Hermione looked at the now empty doorway kinda puzzled by what the dark witch had meant but she shook it off and began to unpack. Taking her trunk and her wand out she enlarged the travel case and began levitating her clothes into the vanity and the books were set on top. She couldn't wait to see the library because it was bound to have some books that were otherwise restricted at Hogwarts. Now that she was unpacked she looked over at the king-sized bed. The silk silver sheets looked perfect against the puffy black comforter. Slipping her shoes and socks off she crawled into bed with her clothes still on and sighed at how comfy the memory foam was. A brief thought flashed in her mind on how this was that alluringly dark witch's bed but Hermione was too tired from the day's events to think more on it. In no time she was asleep for a nap before dinner.

Minerva McGonagall raced towards the Headmaster's office having just heard the news from Severus. She was beyond furious to know what she had just been told and had to inform the Headmaster so the Order could see what plan of action was necessary to take. After quickly shouting the password to the gargoyle griffin, the magical staircase started to rise to take her to Dumbledore's office. Without knocking she opened up the door to find the old wizard alone, looking at papers. Upon her approach he looked up behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Minerva, how are you?" He greeted.

Minerva sat down in one of the chairs adjacent to his large desk. "Headmaster, Severus had just informed me that Hermione Granger was staying at Malfoy Manor this break. Wasn't that not what we were supposed to let happen?" She asked perplexed.

Dumbledore frowned before placing any papers he had in his hand on the desk, giving his full attention to McGonagall. "I wasn't aware of this until now, but yes this does seem troublesome. Do you think part of it had to do with the incident that happened between her and the Weasley boy those few months ago?"

"I would think that's part of it Albus." Minerva said honestly. "I think You-Know-Who used it to his advantage. I believe he told the young Slytherin boy to become aquaintances with her and the incident only made it easier for her to stick to her own house." She paused, sighing. "If you think about it, before the incident, Potter did start sulking and keeping a distance from her. They had been good friends, I don't know what happened between them but something did!"

Albus nodded agreeing. "Well she still seems to like you Minerva. What does she call you?"

Minerva blushed at the absurd nickname that only Hermione was allowed to use. "Minnie, she calls me Minnie."

Albus smiled. "Now to me that sounds like a close bond. I'm not even allowed to call you that."

Minerva glared playfully, "No you're not." Getting more serious, she added, "But I think that that's partly because of how we met. She's come a long way from being that poor, scared, and helpless orphan girl. Even though I see it still haunts her to this day. I try to be there for her."

"That's what I want you to keep doing." Albus said.

"What are you suggesting, Albus?" Minerva did not like the sight of twinkling in his eye. He was going to suggest something she would disprove of.

"I'm merely suggesting that after she get's back from break she'll be pretty buddy buddy with Team Evil." Minerva raised a brow questioningly but didn't say anything so Dumbledore continued, "I would just like to suggest that maybe you would like to invite her to tea sometime within your private quarters when she gets back?"

Minerva couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe that Albus was even suggesting this. Getting angrier the longer she thought about it she spoke, her Scottish lilt coming out, "Ye wan me tae use me friendship wif tae girl for yer own benefit?! Aye ye mad?!" There was no way Minerva was gonna take years of friendship and trust with Hermione and abuse it. She can't believe Albus wanted to go along with this.

"Minerva, please. I don't see another option! Bellatrix is after her, probably ordered by Tom. The good side is gonna need someone too!" Dumbledore tried to explain.

Minerva sat silently fuming but thinking it over. The dark side did have the advantage that Bellatrix happened to be the other one in the prophecy. The light side would need someone also close to the girl in the hopes of winning her over to help the Potter boy save everyone with the coming war. Slightly calmer she answered, "Fine. But is on my terms? A nae have you ruining my friendship with yer daft plain." The slight glee she saw on Dumbledore's face was enough to make her slightly regret informing him of the news. She would invite Hermione to tea to see how things were going. She knew the girl was wanting to get a degree within Transfigurations so that could definitely be a topic of interest later. She only hoped Albus was right and that this way of approach was correct.

 **Author's End Note: I hope I didn't completely butcher that Scottish accent at the end and if I did someone in the comments please correct me. I had to go over to Scottish Twitter to try and find some dialect to use. I tried to write a little for the light side just for y'all to get a glimpse of what they seem to be thinking. This made the chapter a little longer than intended but I'm sure that isn't a problem for all of you? ~1stSoulVamp**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So our two witches will definitely have fluff in this chapter and get to know each other during dinner. My plans for next chapter are Bellatrix showing Hermione the library finally and Narcissa may pull them all out to go Christmas shopping.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but I sure wish I did! ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 10: Hermione: A History

Hermione woke up from her short nap feeling a little more refreshed and comfortable. She yawned and stretched before swinging her legs to the side of the bed and touching the soft carpet with her toes. Her clothes were wrinkled but she guessed it was her fault for not changing into something before sleep. She had to change her clothes anyways though for dinner with the Malfoy family. She didn't quite know what to wear and that's where her dilemma began. Walking to the set of doors that led out into the hallway, Hermione poked her head out. It was eerily quiet except for some soft classical music drifting from one of the doors down the hall. Hoping it was Draco, she tiptoed her way over, not wanting to make too much noise and disturb the rest of the occupants in the house. Coming up on the door she peeked her head in to see Draco sitting in one of his soft green chairs by the fire. He seemed to be engrossed in a book, as the timetable played softly behind him. Trying not to scare him, Hermione tapped his door lightly knocking.

At the sound the blonde looked up to see Hermione peeking in. His face broke out into a grin. "Ya need anything?"

Hermione bit her lip, feeling nervous. "Yeah, erm, what am I supposed to wear to dinner?"

"Uh, anything you want Hermione. This isn't formal or anything. It's just dinner with the family." Draco replied.

"That's what I'm worried about. It's your family." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just your family but to you all, it could mean wearing a dress for Merlin's sake!"

"Now you're just exaggerating!" Draco laughed, getting up and tossing his book on a table nearby. "Come, show me your wardrobe and I'll see what I can do!"

"You're offering to pick something from my wardrobe? What're you gay?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Pffft, of course not. Just helping a friend." The blonde answered cheekily.

"Uh-huh." Hermione drawled sounded not convinced at all. "Whatever, I need the help."

The pair of friends made their way back to Hermione's room, for the time being, to assess what she brought with her for her stay. Draco began laying some things out on her bed for Hermione to take a look at. For the most part, Hermione's choice of fashion wasn't too bad, but she felt it wouldn't ever compare to the Malfoy's sense of fashion either.

Turning to the blonde after he laid out some outfits she asked, "How is your fashion sense better than mine? I'm a little jealous." She giggled.

"I've grown up with it. You get used to it." Draco shrugged, sitting down on the seat under one of the windows. "Now go on. Pick one and try it on."

"While you stand and watch?" Hermione jestered. Draco rolled his eyes before indicating to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

Looking to see the outfits that were laid out on the bed she liked the look of her dark maroon jumper with her beige corduroy pants. Taking the garments to the bathroom she quickly stripped and changed into the new outfit before her eyes widened at the bathroom. She hadn't taken the chance to see it before now and holy Merlin it was massive. There was a lot of dark marble that contrasted to the white appliances and the bathtub was big enough to be a jacuzzi. Hermione wasn't surprised if it was a jacuzzi. The shower was walk-in with a rain shower head, with another detachable head off to the side. There was a nice white porcelain toilet with a matching bidet next to it. Fluffy emerald green towels hung from the towel racks and matched the color of the carpet as well. Hermione was beyond impressed and was definitely gonna use that bathtub later.

"Hermione?" Draco called snapping her out of her reverie. She quickly bunched up her used clothes and walked out of the bathroom, dumping them in the hamper.

"Well? What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Simple but elegant. I think you'll be fine." Draco reassured.

"Thanks. I hope your family doesn't find me weird or annoying." Hermione said suddenly terrified she might become a laughing matter.

Draco shrugged. "Nonsense. Dinner's in twenty. Come down whenever you're ready." He quickly left the room to go change into his evening clothes.

Left alone again for another twenty minutes, Hermione sat down on the seat under the window sill. Looking out the glass she had a perfect view of the Malfoy gardens. Not only did they have a wide variety of various flowers but Hermione could see some fruit and vegetable plants actually growing. She hardly thought Lady Malfoy actually tended to them but they were still a nice site. She stayed there until it was time to make her way downstairs. Nervously peeking her head out into the hallway again, she quietly shut the door and silently made her way down stairs to join the Malfoy family in dinner. She could already hear hushed voices come from the dining room and looked in, making sure she got the correct room. Seeing the Malfoy family waiting to be served she pushed one of the large oak doors in and quietly stepped into the room, not wanting to be a bother. However Draco didn't afford her that luxury as he waved her in wholeheartedly and she was sat next to Bellatrix. The older witch did not seem to mind sitting next to a mudblood one bit which was a bit odd to Hermione but she made no comment.

The brunette thought dinner with the Malfoys was gonna be a silent affair with everyone minding their own business. But the Malfoys were a warming family as any. They laughed and joked and made fun of each other as every other family did. Hermione was surprised and didn't know what to make of it. Lucius and Draco were badgering each other on which quidditch team was gonna win the cup this season.

"So Hermione, is your family as wild as ours is?" Narcissa asked politely after a small giggling fit aimed at the boys' bantering.

Hermione looked up from her soup, she barely touched, too nervous to eat. She was surprised, yet again, that anyone was speaking to her at all. "No ma'am." She said quietly shy all of a sudden.

"Please, you can call me Cissy." She smiled warmly and Hermione gave her a small smile back. "What's your family like then?"

Hermione's heart sank a bit and her smile disappeared. She didn't think this question would come up so fast even though she knew Draco's parents were bound to ask at some point. Bellatrix turned towards the girl, curious to why she suddenly paled. Narcissa read the girl's reaction and knew immediately that she probably shouldn't have asked that. Lucius sat awkwardly at the head of the table silent. Draco cleared his throat suddenly aware as to what was going on.

"Mother please. I'm her family. She doesn't need anyone el-" Draco tried to help but Hermione cut him off. It was better that she answered it now and got it over with. Narcissa was probably asking to be polite anyways because she probably didn't care about some muggles because she was pretty sure the Malfoy matriarch hated mudbloods.

"No it's okay Draco." She gave the blonde boy a small smile for trying to help. Clearing her throat she answered, "I don't really have parents. I-" she stopped, looking at Draco before continuing, "I lived in an orphanage for most of my life, before I was adopted by the Grangers. They didn't like me so they sent me back and I was there until I got my letter to Hogwarts. I suppose my real parents must've died when I was young." She shrugged but inwardly her heart was breaking. Draco looked surprised to hear this from her but she guessed rightfully so, because she hadn't told him this either. It was news to him and even though Draco was her friend, this was the last piece of information Hermione hadn't told him. It had been easier not to tell Draco but for some reason she felt that she couldn't lie in front of his parents or Aunt.

Gasping and bringing her hand up to cover her mouth, Narcissa whispered, "Oh Hermione. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any awful memories. I was merely-." She cut herself short because she didn't know what to say.

Hermione shrugged again. "It's okay. I didn't want to lie to you or hide it from you either. I suppose you should know now. If you want me to leave, I can go." Still afraid of rejection like she's been used to all her life, Hermione thought it would hurt less if she excused herself from the situation. She brought her napkin from her lap and set it on the table and was getting up to leave before a warm hand enveloped hers, stopping her from retreating. Looking up in shock, she glanced at Bellatrix.

"No one it asking you to leave, love. Besides you haven't eaten yet." Bellatrix noticed looking down at the brunette's untouched soup. "Please sit down. Cissy," She glared at her sister, "didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." The blonde Ice Queen winced at the glare thrown her way.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix wearily but the dark witch tugged her hand, smiling softly at her, and so the brunette sat back down not able to meet any of the eyes in the room. Meanwhile, Bellatrix turned away fuming. She knew the real heritage of Hermione and to think the girl thought she was simply abandoned did not sit well with her. She wanted to tell the girl that she was of pureblood decent. That she wasn't any mudblooded bullshit, but she knew she couldn't reveal that just yet because the time had not come. The girl would have to either find out herself or wait until the time was right. She looked at Cissy who shared a sad look. The men looked sympathetically at the poor girl.

Turning back to the brunette, Bellatrix commanded softly, "Eat."

Being ordered to do something instead of just sitting there finally put Hermione into motion. She picked up her spoon and began to ladle the warm soup into her mouth, blushing shyly.

The rest of the Malfoys looked at Bellatrix in shock as she gave them her signature Black smirk, before becoming animated in conversation again. Bellatrix and Hermione just watched them as they tried to embarrass one another. The younger witch was shocked that Narcissa was definitely not turning out to be the previously perceived 'Ice Queen' that everyone thought she was. She seemed really kind and it kind of pained her that she never had a mother like Draco has. Dipping some bread into the soup, she kept eating quietly before Bellatrix broke her out of her thoughts.

"Enjoying the food, pet?" Bellatrix leaned over quietly.

Hermione nodded a little dumbly, but her mouth was full of food. What was she supposed to do? Her cheeks heated up at the sudden closeness of another body and the hand that had previously held hers now resided on her lap. Still new to this, Hermione didn't know what to think, but it wasn't unwelcomed either.

Bellatrix smiled an almost feral grin when the brunette had looked back down at her soup. This is exactly the kind of reaction she was hoping for. If she kept it up, she would have done the Dark Lord's bidding in no time. Not to mention it was certainly easy when the girl she was trying to woo was equally beautiful as her. Her Dark Lord was correct and Bellatrix could see clearly now, why the he had wanted the brunette by romance. Any previous resilience and questions had disappeared. There was no way the brunette would take the Order's side when she could be so easily be tied to theirs. Especially when the girl really came from a pureblooded perspective even if she didn't know it yet. Familial ties were a strong thing and Bellatrix believed it would be enough for the girl to stay on their side.

"What subjects are you studying in school right now?" She asked kindly, her thumb lightly rubbing circles on the younger witch's thigh.

"E-erm, well, uh, right now I'm taking loads." She stuttered now keenly aware of what the older witch's thumb was doing. Was this normal for pureblood families? "I w-want to get a degree in Transfig, Arithmancy, and Potions, so right now I'm taking advanced classes in all of those. I th-think I'm mostly done with el-electives, save for a few that may h-help my N.E. ." She bit her bottom lip, nervously watching the thumb draw circles on her lap. She didn't know purebloods were so touchy-feely unless it was just this pureblood in particular. She probably sounded like an idiot in front of her stuttering, but she didn't have any courage like the Gryffindors did.

Giving the poor girl a soothing rub Bellatrix stopped her ministruations and patted the girl's knee before leaning her head on her knuckles. "And what do you think it the most fascinating about those subjects that you would want to pursue them?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well...there's many things you could do with potions and many algorithms of the different ingredients that you could use to come up with something new. It gives the success a student craves when you've accomplished something outside the normal textbook. Transfigurations is different but roughly the same craving of success. It's one of the most practical subjects because witches and wizards use it on a day to day basis. I daresay they need it to survive. And Arithmancy paves the way for all new things. It shows a deep understanding of what the future could have in store for us and makes our predictions come true. It also unlocks historical artifacts like in curse-breaking which to me sounds like more to learn. I don't really know what I want to do with them though."

The rest of the Malfoy clan had stopped talking to watch as the elder Black sister managed to get Hermione to eat and come out of her shell. Narcissa sat there smirking at her sister who noticed and gave her a small roll of her eyes before facing back to Hermione. It went on like this for a while as the small family made it's way through the main dishes and dessert before hours later the matriarch decided it was time for all of them to dismiss themselves and turn in for the night. As everyone got up several bones were cracked back into place after sitting for so long. Draco gave out a yawn which was then followed by an embarrassed smile as everyone around him giggled.

Eventually the two students bounded up the steps tiredly with Bellatrix in tow. Draco bid goodnight to Hermione at the top of the stairwell before Hermione turned back to Bellatrix who was coming up the stairs. She wanted to wish the interesting witch a goodnight but before she could say anything, Bellatrix grabbed her face softly and planted a quick kiss to both cheeks. "Goodnight pet, sweet dreams. I'll show you the library tomorrow instead." Bellatrix said softly before hugging the girl and drifting towards the guest room towards Draco's end of the hall.

By the time she was halfway down the hall, Hermione had finally found her voice whispering back, "Goodnight," but she doubt the witch had heard her for she was almost to her room. Walking to her end of the hall the brunette opened up the doors to her room before quietly closing them behind her. She gave out a large sigh and pondered if this family just liked touching a lot. Hermione barely even knew them but they were so willing to hug and kiss. She wasn't used to it, if she was being honest. Although she had never been close to anyone for that matter. She wondered if the Black family had any deep roots in France because Narcissa and Bellatrix both seemed to be into kissing cheeks. Except when Narcissa did it to Draco it was probably more to embarrass him.

Too tired by the day to think anymore she shed her jumper and corduroy pants and just left them in a pile on the floor. She crawled into the warm silk sheet in just her undergarments not bothering to try to wriggle into a nightgown. In the morning she was gonna take a luxurious bath in that large bathtub she saw. But for now she let Morpheus take the reins.

 **Author's End Note: Finally a bit of Bellamione fluff. I didn't forget the library! Bellatrix will show her that in the next chapter. I just wanted to give you guys a little progression on Bellatrix's mission and Hermione coming out of her shell. Be sure to comment as it let's me know you're all still reading! ALSO, I'm thinking of including some French within the story because the Black Family does have ties to French (which would explain all the touching) through the Lestrange Family. Even though Bellatrix likes to go by the Black family name, she still has ties to the Lestrange family because everything was left to her and Rabastan when Rodolphus met his *ahem* unfortunate demise by the Dark Lord ~1stSoulVamp**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Wow okay so far Christmas break has been crazy which is why I haven't uploaded in a solid minute but I'm back now. I've decided to make the Black family have some french cultural background because I just love the language. If you are a native french speaker and see any mistakes please call me out in the comments. I don't want to offend anyone here. Also this whole story is un-beta'd so if there are any mistakes they are my own. This chapter we get a glimpse at the extensive Malfoy Library and they do a little Holiday shopping so definitely some Bellamione fluff!**

 **HUGE DISCLAIMER; I don't own the characters unfortunately! ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 11: The Second Floor

Hermione woke up bright and early the next morning with a sad smile to her face. Last night hadn't been a total disaster like she expected. But it was strange that the Malfoy family seemed to not have a problem with a mudblood like her. She still seemed to expect them to throw her out at some point and even though she had opened up a little last night she vowed to not open her heart too much because it only lead to pain in the end.

It was hard not to because the Malfoy family seemed really polite but Hermione didn't know what would happen if she suddenly let her guard down. But Draco's Aunt was such a mystery to Hermione. Everytime she was around the older witch she felt she could trust her with anything in the world and it scared the brunette a bit. She didn't understand why the dark witch was so alluring but she knew that Bellatrix might just be the death of her. It didn't help that the younger witch was staying in her bedroom and bedroom was so...like her.

Giving out a large sigh, Hermione flipped the sheets over so she could get off the bed and try out the large bathtub. She made quick work of her undergarments, which were now wrinkled thanks to sleeping in them, and tossed them into the hamper. The brunette frowned, pausing at the bathroom door, before walking over to look in the hamper. Not finding her earlier dirty clothes from before, she looked around the room seeing them on the seat under the windowsill. They were clean and neatly ironed. It seemed the Malfoys had house-elves. Shrugging, Hermione walked into the large bathroom and went over to the large porcelain tub and turned the tap. She sat on the edge waiting for the water to become the right temperature before turning on the jets. It was hard to imagine that some people lived in this kind of luxury day to day. Hermione was so thankful to have even been invited, the accommodations were such a step up.

When the water was finally ready Hermione sank into the hot water slowly, letting a small moan leave her lips. The water was divine and Hermione only wished she had red wine to complete the best bath in the world. The jets were working wonders on her back. This glorious feeling went on for several minutes before she realized she should probably do what normal people do in the bath. Grabbing a sponge and some soap she washed her body gently, enjoying the smells of cinnamon and pine which strangely smelled like Bellatrix last night at dinner. Although it made sense, since this was technically her bathroom. Grabbing some shampoo next she ducked under water before coming up and lathering her hair and rinsing before repeating this with the conditioner.

After feeling squeaky clean, Hermione rose from the tub, unplugging it to let it drain. She grabbed one of the fluffy emerald green towels and dried her body quickly. She tried to dry as much of her hair as she could with the towel before finishing off with a quick drying charm. She was thankful after her early teenage years that her hair finally went from a crazy bush to lustrous brunette curls.

Hermione got dressed fast and poked her head out her bedroom door. She did get up early so she doubted anyone was up. But as she stuck her head out the door a certain black haired witch had done the same. Their eyes met briefly across the hallway before Hermione blushed, ducking back into her room. Oh merlin, she wasn't the only one up as she had hoped. She closed her bedroom door quietly thinking about what to do next before a sharp knock came on her door, interrupting her internal debate. Mustering up some courage to open the door Hermione cracked it, seeing the older witch smirking on the other side. She opened up the door a little more, looking shyly down at her feet.

"Good morning." Hermione said quietly.

Bellatrix smirked and opened up the door more. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise wondering what the witch was thinking but Bellatrix swooped down and planted two quick kisses on both cheeks of the brunette. "Bonjour, mon trésor."

Hermione raised her brows in surprise at the kisses. Well that answered her previous thought of the Black family being acquainted in French. "Erm, I was just wondering if anyone was awake. Uh, please come in and sit if you'd like." She mentally slapped her forehead realizing this was the witch's room and Bellatrix could do as she pleased. She blushed at her silent revelation.

Arms wrapped around her torso, Bellatrix sauntered in, happy at finally being invited in her own room. It showed her that the girl trusted her enough and she was making headway with the Dark Lord's mission. "Je me demandais, voulez-vous voir la bibliothèque?" Having seen the girl's confused face, the black haired witch chuckled before asking in English, "I was wondering, would you like to see the library? Before breakfast that is?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the prospect of seeing the extensive Malfoy Family library. "Oh, erm, yes I'd love to!" She answered nervously as she watched the dark witch walk around her bedroom examining seemingly nothing.

"Ah, bah oui. Avec moi! Allons-y!" Bellatrix exclaimed excited, grabbing the younger witch's hand, which seemed to fit perfectly with hers. She could tell the young witch had bathed in her bath because she smelled just like herself. Pulling the young brunette down the stairs and through a series of hallways, they came upon dark double doors. "My favorite part of the house." Bellatrix smiled, pushing the doors open and waving the young girl in, encouragingly.

Hermione gulped. The room was huge but welcoming. There were several fire places with places to lounge and she could see staircases that lead to a smaller second floor. There were rows upon rows of books. All of them seemed to hold infinite knowledge that Hermione couldn't wait to start reading. "It's beautiful!" she said as she walked in. The library was clean, thanks to the house-elves and Hermione had no problem running up to one of the rows of book cases and skimming the titles. She was so engrossed in all the topics she almost didn't hear what Bellatrix said next.

"Nothing is off limits for you, though I do warn you, some texts are not for the faint of heart. If you have trouble finding anything, let me know and I can help." Bellatrix offered.

Hermione thought after that, that the dark witch would leave but Bellatrix surprised her yet again by grabbing a book off one of the tables which had been marked, and sat down on one of the loveseats in front of the fire, reading. Turning to her own task of finding a book she realized that some of these must've been Draco's old school books as she had many of the same during her first years at Hogwarts. She decided to try a different row and skimmed the titles there. Most were interesting topics but she didn't come across any that really suited her fancy, at the moment. She decided to head up the stairs to the second floor to check it out. But the more she climbed the stairs, the more she got an eerie feeling. At the top of the stairs she finally figured why she had such a weird feeling. The second floor, seemed to contain all the pureblood family books. The Malfoy family book seemed to be out on one of the side tables permanently, for use occasionally.

Hermione almost went back downstairs because she felt like she didn't belong but then she remembered what Bellatrix had said. No books were off limits to her and Hermione would be lying to herself if she were to say she wasn't curious. Coming to one of the first rows she skimmed the last names of Abbott and Avery before stopping on the Black family book. It was a beautiful large black volume with gold trimming around the book and with sinking gold letters of the title. Hermione knew that her old friend Harry had a grandfather or godfather of the Black name. So curiosity got the better of her and she opened the book to the first page gasping at how red the text was. She hoped it wasn't written in blood or anything, that would be really creepy, she figured. Satisfied that it would be a good first read and secretly hoped that maybe, just maybe it would give her a little insight on the witch downstairs, she closed it and tucked it under her arm, descending the stairs again.

Since Bellatrix had taken one of the fireplaces, Hermione decided to use another, not wanting to disturb the witch who seemed really engrossed in her book. Lying out on her back on the loveseat Hermione opened the family book and started reading their history. Time seemed to pass rather quickly, but it always did when Hermione was reading. Her arms were getting tired holding the book up and she was about to change positions when Bellatrix's voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Breakfast should be ready, ma chérie." Bellatrix's smooth voice rang out. She tried her best to hide a snicker as Hermione realized at some point in reading, the dark witch had gotten up and moved to the lounge chair in front of her.

"B-But how?" Hermione sputtered as she glanced to where she thought Bellatrix was sitting. Looking back at the black haired witch she squeaked, "You're so silent. I thought you were still over there!"

At this statement, Bellatrix let out a laugh before getting up and dropping her book on the nearby tea table. "Come." She said holding out her hand. It wasn't rushed or demanding and Hermione felt at ease. Closing her own book she tucked it under her arm again and used her other hand to slip it into Bellatrix's offered one. She didn't want to leave the Black family book in the library because she planned to read it more later.

The darker witch tugged Hermione up from her sitting spot and lead her through the many halls of Malfoy Manor again. They came upon the dining room, the same room they had eaten dinner last night, and found that Narcissa and Draco were already inside, enjoying themselves to some breakfast. Coming closer to the table, Hermione realized it was more of a spread than a quaint little breakfast. There were plates of toast, jams, butters, sausages, rolls, eggs, flapjacks, and varying fruit. This would've made the Great Hall look sad, Hermione thought.

Bellatrix led her to her same seat from last night and sat down once the brunette was situated. Narcissa shot her a quizzical look but Bellatrix gave her a small wave that everything was fine.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "I heard you this morning Bellatrix, stomping as usual." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "What were you doing up?"

Bellatrix stabbed a sausage roll with her fork at the question. Torturing her sister by taking her sweet ass time, she took a bite of the roll, chewing and swallowing before answering. Narcissa frowned at her sister's rude torturing. "I was showing Miss Granger the library. She was very," pausing she gave Hermione a wink, who blushed in turn, "curious."

The blonde witch studied the two together while sipping her drink. "I see." Turning to Hermione, she asked, "Did you enjoy it? I see you have a book there."

Hermione hadn't let the book go, not even to set it on the table. She had yet to get food. "Oh, haha," she chuckled nervously, "yes, I enjoyed it a lot actually. Your library is magnificent. I'm excited to see how much it has to offer."

"Oh boy Auntie, you got Hermione rolling. You should've never showed her it." Draco joked, earning a rude glare from Hermione.

The two students launched into bickering about each other as the two sisters sat aside, amused. As Hermione was in the middle of calling Draco a twat, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Bellatrix was fixing her a plate but decided to continue in the childish squirm of debate against Draco, who was equally doing the same against Hermione.

Bellatrix knew the girl wasn't gonna eat if she didn't fix her a plate as the brunette was still too shy to even think of eating with them, but she was glad Draco had a way of making Hermione come out of her shell. She was also glad that she had a way of convincing Hermione to eat. She sensed that the younger witch liked to have someone tell her what to do instead of sitting there, lost at what she should be doing. Bellatrix set a plate in front of the brunette and the brunette looked at her quickly before shyly looking down at her hands and squeaking out a small thank you, not touching anything yet. Bellatrix frowned at the girl suddenly closing herself up before snapping her fingers and pointing to the plate of food. "Eat." She commanded.

Hermione blushed hard before putting the napkin in her lap while simultaneously grabbing the fork and eating. She had just swallowed her third bite when Draco started to tease her about Bellatrix commanding her to eat, for which she put her fork down and they continued their previous banter.

Bellatrix and Narcissa looked at each other with faces that were clearly done with the teenagers' antics. Simultaneously the two sisters looked at the younger students and yelled their names.

"Draco, please be quiet and eat. Stop teasing the poor girl!"

"Hermione, as much as I enjoy seeing my nephew lose, eat or your food will get cold."

The abrupt iciness from Narcissa and the gentle teasing from Bellatrix, had both the Slytherin students calm down enough to eat breakfast quietly. Hermione and Draco were still jokingly glaring at each other for fun but didn't say anything.

Just then the doors opened and Lucius walked in, sitting down at the head of the table before asking, "What'd I miss?"

Everyone laughed aloud before Narcissa shook her head, reassuring him that he didn't miss much. Moving onto the list of things needed to be done today she got onto Christmas shopping. "Now, I'm not sure about you Hermione, but normally our family will arrive at Diagon Alley together before splitting up in teams to shop for each other. I hope that's okay, unless you've already done your shopping?"

"Oh, no Mrs. Malfoy, I still have some things I need to get." Hermione almost whispered.

Narcissa gave her a warm smile. "It's Narcissa or Cissy please dear. And splendid, I was thinking you and Draco could go together before I'll snag you for gown fitting."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gulped. "Ahem, erm, gown fitting?" It sounded awful and Hermione should've expected this, given that Draco had warned her that Narcissa would try to coerce her into getting gowns for the Ball.

"Yes of course, love. You'll be needing one for the Ball, won't you? Unless you've brought your own?" Narcissa asked nonchalantly.

"Uhm, erm," Hermione said nervously, "I don't have one, but it's fine I'm sure I'll find something by myself." She could see Draco shaking his head outside his mother's vision.

"Oh nonsense, we'll find you a gown together." said Narcissa. Hermione glanced anxiously at Draco who mouthed at her to just let his mother have her way.

"If you insist." Hermione said politely, looking anywhere except the faces of the Malfoy family.

Narcissa smiled delighted to have someone who would dress shop with her. Bellatrix wouldn't do it, even if she was dead and she couldn't with Draco so it was a nice change to have someone this year who would. "I do insist. Everyone be ready to go out at nine. I'd say we'll shop a little before meeting at the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch?"

The occupants at the table all murmured their agreement. They knew better than to get in the way of the plans the matriarch had laid out. If Narcissa wanted them to do something, they do it.

When breakfast was done the blonde boy, brunette girl, and the black haired witch all made their way upstairs before separating to their own rooms to get ready for a day out. Snow had fallen upon England and so Hermione was putting on boots and her Slytherin gloves and scarf. She casted an extra heating charm on her coat and gloves before she was waiting for everyone else to be ready around nine. She hoped to get everyone in the Malfoy family something and she knew she needed to ask Draco his opinion. That's why she was happy to be paired with her friend because she wouldn't have a clue on what to get the others and would be too embarrassed to ask.

The family all reconvened at the bottom of the stairs to the front door. They were all going to side-apparate together to Diagon Alley. Lucius had left earlier because he had one thing to do at the Ministry before meeting them for shopping, so Narcissa and Draco went together leaving the brunette in the center of the foyer, alone with the dark witch. Bellatrix held out her arm and Hermione gave her a small smile before linking arms with her. "Hold on tightly, pet." Bellatrix whispered in her ear before Hermione felt the familiar tug at the back of her navel.

 **Author's End Note: I know I keep teasing the Christmas shopping but I SWEAR the next chapter will have it! Sorry for inconsistently uploading. As I said above my own Holiday is getting in the way of writing. I was gonna include the Holiday shopping in this chapter but it's late where I am and it would've made the chapter a bit toooo long even though I know you all probably don't care. I try to make my chapters at least 2500 words. I've managed to make this one 3000+ words so there you go :/ As always, comments keep me going :D ~1stSoulVamp**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Had a little bit of time so I thought I should write you this chapter to keep you all from waiting. Here's a little Holiday shopping fun! Also there may be some Cissamione fluff in this chapter too and not just some Bellamione ;) ALSO TRIGGER WARNING for some parts of this chapter as Hermione faces someone from her past.  
HUGE DISCLAIMER; I don't own the characters still and it's about time I should, lol ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS  
Chapter 12: And We'll Build this Love from the Ground Up

The two witches whirled into view at the front entrance to Diagon Alley where they met up with Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. The two old lovers went with each other and Bellatrix wandered off on her own which led the two students to be alone together.

"You ready Hermione?" Draco asked already looking cold as a light snow began to fall.

"Merlin I can't believe we're shopping in this weather!" Hermione exclaimed, rubbing her gloves together to try to warm them through the wool and heating charm.

"The faster we're in a shop, the faster we're out of this mess." The blonde said.

"Agreed," nodded the brunette. Both students began to make their way down, talking to each other and lightly joking as their teeth chattered against the cold. "You know you have to help me shop for your family. I don't know what they'll like." Hermione confessed honestly.

The Slytherin prince shrugged. "They'll love anything you get them. I don't know if you're on a budget or anything?" He asked silently.

Hermione felt her heart squeeze. "A little." She murmured quietly.

Draco squeezed her arm reassuringly. "Nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure we can find my family something."

The pair visited many small shops that dotted Diagon Alley back and forth to stay out of the cold as it began to pick up. True to Hermione's nature, she settled to get the Malfoy family several of her favorite reads as they walked into Flourish and Blotts. Even though she wanted to get the Malfoy family new books she simply couldn't afford it, so she found herself in the used section. Although in Hermione's opinion, the older the book, the better. However, knowing how much the Malfoy family liked nice and new things, she would have to settle for old. She skimmed many of the texts in the back as Draco waited by the door, more interested in getting to the Quidditch shop across the cobble street.

Finally picking and reading through almost a dozen old books, she managed to narrow down some for Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix. She figured she would get something else for Draco, given his uninterested face inside the bookstore. She paid the cashier as Draco looked away, afraid he might spoil his present until all the items were in a bag which Hermione grabbed off the counter. The two looked at each other with dread as they huddled up again to brave the biting wind outside. They quickly jogged to the Quidditch shop which took Draco's fancy but not really Hermione's. She did follow closely behind him to see if he would give any clues to what he may want. Even though most things in this shop were expensive brooms there were some cleaning kits she could probably afford to get the blonde. She knew he would appreciate it more than a book.

Draco took his time in the shop to actually read specs about the new brooms out and Hermione was just thankful to be out of the snow as she looked out the window of the shop to see a flurry picking up. She browsed the shelves and found a decent cleaning kit that she thought Draco would like and decided to pay for it while he was looking at the Firebolt's new form. She shrunk the kit and place it in her bag of books and hurried away from the counter so Draco wouldn't look up at her suspiciously. Hermione still thought to get Ms. Evangeline something for Christmas but she figured she couldn't have anything from the Wizarding side of London. Her orphanage was filled with muggle and magical alike, even if the children don't know it yet. She would have to find time to shop in Muggle London for something for her old caretaker. At the thought of this, Hermione wanted to get Minerva something.

The old Scottish witch had been her friend and mentor for a while, even if it was weird for a Slytherin student to run to the Gryffindor Head for advice. Hermione still remembered fondly, the day Minerva had arrived for her back at the orphanage, and even though her first years at Hogwarts were rough, now she would go as far as to say Hogwarts was her home. She couldn't imagine where she would be now, had Minerva not come and told her she was a witch. Yes, she must get her something, she thought.

"Draco," she said lightly touching the blonde, snapping him out of his silent musings of broom studying. "I'm gonna go to Ollivander's to get something."

Draco almost looked to stop her. He struggled with the idea of letting Hermione out of his sight, scared by his mother and the Dark Lord's wrath. "O-okay. Just don't take long. I'll still be here." He relented.

Hermione thought it was a little weird but brushed it off as a friend's concern. "I'll be fine. I'll be back right quick." She quickly left the Quidditch shop in a bundle, braving the cold to visit the old wandmaker. She gave a large smile to the man that gave her her first real wand.

"Vine, ten and three quarters, dragon heartstring. How is it Miss Granger?" The old man smiled.

Coming up to the counter Hermione answered, "Fine Mr. Ollivander. I was wondering if you had any wand polishing kits? Preferably one the lower end of price." She added in a small voice.

"Ah I see. Christmas shopping?" The old wandmaker turned his back to her as he scanned his shelves of a polishing kit. Hermione nodded but he didn't see. "Here we are!" he set a medium-sized box on the counter that seemed to hold cloths, several bottles of wood polishing, and a small sponge to dab the polish on. "Now it's a bit above what you were hoping for but I'll give it to you for several sickles."

Hermione looked at Ollivander in shock. She knew this kit was at least several galleons, not several sickles. "Sir, please I can't cheat you out of money."

"Oh posh, consider it a present from me." waved the man enthusiastically.

Still unsure, Hermione handed him over the sickles as he reassured her that it was fine. Heading to the front door, happy to have gotten something for her friend, she shrunk this item and placed it with her other items in the bag too. Standing in the doorway with the door open, she was about to leave when she heard Ollivander speak from his place behind the counter. "You will do great things, Miss Granger,...great things."

 ***TRIGGER WARNING: Verbal Abuse***

Hermione turned back to look at him to ask what he meant but the man was already puttering around the back shelves. Frowning at his eerie sentence, she left the shop in the small blizzard. She was several clicks away from the Quidditch shop when the wind blew her over into someone. "Oh my gosh I'm s-" Hermione stopped mid sentence as every cell in her body seemed to chill, but not from the cold. In front of her stood a gaggle of people, each sporting the same fiery red hair that belonged to the Weasleys.

"Well look who it is! The friendless traitor!" Ron spat. He seemed to be home from Durmstrang for the Holidays.

Next to him, Ginny rolled her eyes hard. "Ron, leave her alone. It's not worth it!" After Ginny had chimed in the rest of the siblings agreed with her. They were all still disgusted at his attempt of rape which banned him from Hogwarts in the first place. Hermione was surprised they all still wanted to be around him, considering the rumors about the Weasleys all but excommunicating him.

"No Ginny. She's the reason my life is shite now!" Ron said angrily jabbing a finger in her direction. Turning to Hermione, he continued to shout at her, "It's all your fault that now I have to go to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts now! I could've been there with the rest of my family." The redhead was beside himself. The rest of the Weasley family seemed to give Hermione a sympathetic look as to say 'sorry our brother is a git.'

The brunette couldn't speak, still frozen at seeing her attempted rapist. Her throat began to feel closed up and she found that she couldn't breathe and suddenly her clothes felt restricting. Tears streamed down her face as she trembled slightly, trying to catch her breath but feeling like she was failing to get enough air. Crying into a panic attack she sunk down to her knees in the snow as her horrifying past continued to berate her as the rest of the Weasley family tried to pull him away from his verbal onslaught. Hermione's vision started to get spotty as she couldn't breathe as she sank lower and lower into her coat hoping that it would all end soon until suddenly she felt warm hands encompass her and brought her to her feet. The warm body wrapped her arms around Hermione and held her up as Hermione couldn't support herself. The smell of cinnamon and pine flooded her senses and she looked over her coat trying to see what was happening. She could make out Draco and Narcissa scolding the shit out of Ron as he had the audacity to look scared and embarrassed as the rest of the Weasleys seemed to have fled farther back.

"Hermione, listen to me and breathe in and out love," a warm breath tickled her ear. Hermione nodded trying to get her breathing under control. "That's it, good girl. In and out." Bellatrix whispered gently, holding the shivering girl. She doubted the brunette was shivering from the cold and it made her angry to see that the redheaded piece of shit could do this to her with just words. Looking up from the brunette, she could see her sister and nephew had managed to give the Weasel a good bashing of his own as he scampered back to the rest of his filthy family. Narcissa came up to the duo looking at her sister and then the younger witch with concern. Draco looked ashamed at himself, having let Hermione out of his sight in the first place. Narcissa could see this and started to hound him.

"Where the hell were you Draco?!" Narcissa screamed at her son. If Draco had fucked up anymore than he had, Cissy couldn't imagine what would've happened to Draco at the hands of the Dark Lord. In honesty, Narcissa was more worried for her son than she was mad at him. She didn't want to see Draco fail his first mission just because of some blood-traitor.

"I was in the Quidditch shop waiting for her. I'm sorry mum! I'm really sorry! I know I fucked up!" Draco said upset as he furiously combed a hand through his blonde hair.

"You damn well did. Your job is to protect her!" She yelled as Lucius had to hold her back before she backed off to pace a bit. Calming down, she pulled her only son into a hug. "I'm just worried for you." She said a bit quieter.

Draco sighed. "I know. But I won't fail him." He muttered in his mother's ear.

The two blondes ended the hug and looked to the brunette who seemed to be able to breathe again thanks to the dark witch. Bellatrix had not let her go yet and the two sisters made eye contact and decided it was time to go to lunch to get out of the cold. The family made their way inside the warm Leaky Cauldron and Bellatrix only let Hermione go long enough to pull her coat off her as they sat down in a corner booth. The brunette was quiet and didn't meet any of the eyes at the table. She knew they were all looking at her with pity and she didn't know if she could handle that. She was distinctly aware of how close the Black matriarch had her arm around Hermione's waist and it didn't seem like she was gonna let go any time soon. If Hermione was being honest, she didn't want Bellatrix to take her arm away from her as she weirdly reveled in the closeness and supported comfort.

They had a warm, but silent lunch. Towards the end of it however, Draco had gotten Hermione talking a bit and the rest of it was spent quietly laughing and sipping warm butterbeer. Hermione felt a little better but was besides herself. She couldn't believe someone like Ron was able to get her to freeze up like that. She must've looked so weak and helpless and she hated herself for it. She wished she was as strong as someone like Draco's Aunt. Nothing seemed to faze Bellatrix and Hermione envied her calm and strong demeanor.

The two older witches seemed to be speaking quietly in rapid french as the Malfoy men looked at each other confused as they couldn't understand what the sisters were saying. "Le Dark Lord va avoir besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé Bellatrix."

The black haired witch sipped her bit of firewhiskey before nodding, "Je sais. Il ne sera pas content." Glancing at her nephew, she continued, "Il voudra savoir comment cela s'est produit en premier lieu."

"Bellatrix, protégez-le." Narcissa said, taking a quick look at Draco.

Bellatrix nodded. "Bien sûr. Toujours."

Hermione was oblivious to what they were saying as she hadn't learned any language. But seeing Bellatrix speak it so fluently from those enticingly dark, full, red lips, she might just pick the language up. She sipped her butterbeer till it was all gone and she waited for everyone else to be done before the waitress came back and asked, "On the tab, Lord Malfoy or separate today?"

"Tab please."

"Separate."

Surprised at two voices ringing out simultaneously the waitress looked to Lucius. "Tab please." The blonde patriarch waved off Hermione's coming argument. Instead Hermione thanked him and everyone else for their increasing hospitality and friendship. She felt a light squeeze at her waist and remembered that the dark witch still had her arm around her and very un-Hermione-like, she leaned into the warm body, blushing silently. The arm around her tightened protectively as Bellatrix smiled at the brave move. The black haired witch had almost thought she would be doing most of the pursuing but this was turning out easier than she thought.

Hermione could hear Draco snicker and almost flipped him the bird before she remembered that Lady Malfoy probably wouldn't appreciate it. Instead she settled with a mean glare towards his direction. Draco laughed out loud, before slamming his drink on the table and bringing an arm up to cover his giggling. The blonde witch looked at her son and scolded at his loud noise before shaking her head. "We still need to go gown shopping." She directed this statement towards Hermione and Draco started laughing harder. Narcissa ignored her son's stupid antics. "I'm guessing everyone else will finish shopping and meet us back home?" The rest of the family around the table nodded and agreed. "Good. Draco," She said turning to her son. Draco sobered up quick and looked at his mother fearfully. "You'll be coming with us if you don't stop making fun of Miss Granger."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh out loud and she couldn't stop the fit that came over her. It had been a while since she laughed that hard and Bellatrix and the rest of the family were happy to see Hermione finally happy and feeling comfortable enough to show such a raw emotion. Draco paled at the prospect of sitting in a dressing room for hours as his mother and friend tried on gowns. It sounded like torture. He shook his head rapidly, wanting to leave to finish up his shopping.

Everyone slowly began to move from the booth as they all shimmied back into their coats and scarves. At the front of the pub, everyone went their separate ways. Bellatrix stayed behind, seeming reluctant to let the little witch out of her sight after what happened but Narcissa put a calming hand on her sister's arm. "Elle me va bien, Bella."

Bellatrix nodded. She didn't doubt her baby sister's ability to protect the girl, but Bellatrix had her hackles raised all during lunch. She didn't want anything else to happen to the girl but the silent pushing Narcissa was doing to her back had her finally leaving. She kissed her sister's cheeks before turning to Hermione and doing the same. With a flourish of black robes, Bellatrix was gone. Narcissa turned to Hermione who had a disappearing blush and held out her arm to the witch inviting Hermione to walk with her.

Hermione took the arm after Narcissa insisted. As they made their way to Madame Malkins, Hermione finally asked the matriarch a question that had been bothering her since she came to stay with the Malfoys. "Why are you all so nice to me?"

Narcissa looked at her confused. "I believe I don't understand what you mean by that question."

"I mean, I'm a mudblood...but you all don't seem all that bothered. Forgive me for assuming, but I just tho-."

"Thought we would hate mudbloods?" Narcissa finished. Even though she had calm facade on the outside, Narcissa was screaming on the inside. It wasn't her place to tell the girl of her heritage. It was her sister and her Dark Lord's information to tell. She tried to think of a way to answer the girl without actually answering her. "Well, my family does have a particular disdain for mudbloods, but we don't hate you love."

"But why?" Hermione pushed. "If you hate mudbloods then why do you not hate me?" The brunette was desperate for answers and it didn't seem to be adding up.

Narcissa sighed. She wished she could tell Hermione it's because she was a pureblood, but the Dark Lord and her sister seem to be waiting for something and Narcissa didn't want to ruin the timing for whatever they had planned. "You aren't a normal mudblood, Miss Granger."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked offended.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, little witch. But Draco tells me that you were the first muggleborn to be sorted into Slytherin. If the hat chose to put you in our house then it probably has a greater reasoning than what we can understand. I believe the hat does not make a mistake, so even if you are born of muggles, you will always be a Slytherin. I am able to look past your blood status, as Draco does." Narcissa winced as that was the best answer she could give without giving anything else away.

Hermione was silent, thinking. They walked through the snow quietly before coming upon Madame Malkins which they were grateful to return to warmth as they stepped inside. They hung up their coats by the door and immediately Narcissa took up her pureblooded persona. She ordered all the seamstresses to do her bidding and Hermione stood off to the side to watch, a little out of her zone. Narcissa offered if Hermione wanted to go first but she shook her head rapidly preferring to watch first to see what happens.

The blonde witch stepped onto one of the platforms and two witches began to take her measurements as a floating quill and parchment wrote it all down. Before long, the seamstresses bustled about and picked out gowns that would fit to Narcissa in all designs and colors. Hermione was bored out of her mind and did not want to do this but she didn't want to seem ungrateful to her host so everytime Narcissa asked for her opinion she answered as honestly as she could. The Malfoy matriarch was magicked through several dresses before she stood in one and Hermione's jaw dropped. She almost didn't want to admit it, but Draco's mother looked hot in the dark maroon dress. Hermione opened and closed her mouth rapidly before gulping a nodding. She liked that one on Narcissa. It showed all the best parts of her womanly curves, not that Hermione was looking at that.

Narcissa saw the effect that is had on the brunette witch and knew this was the one. The blonde liked the color and added several differences to the seamstress nearby. Making sure her changes and adjustments were written down she finally charmed her own dress back on and it was suddenly Hermione's turn.

Hermione snapped out of it before blushing to herself. Walking up to the platform she looked really uncomfortable but tried to get it over with. It took several seconds for the seamstresses to take all her measurements and several minutes for them to pick out some dresses in her size. The younger witch looked over to the Ice Queen and Narcissa gave her a warm encouraging smile. She looked happy that someone came with her, Hermione thought. How sad, that Lady Malfoy didn't really have many friends to do this with. Hermione tried to think of what friends Narcissa might have but aside from a few pureblood families, it seemed that the blonde was lonely. She remembered Draco mentioning that his parents had an amicable love and stayed husband and wife for his sake but they both had their own beds.

The younger Slytherin looked at all the dresses but couldn't seem to decide what to try on first. Narcissa thought Hermione's furrowed brow in concentration was cute. She realized the girl must've been really out of her element. Especially because she was taking so long to choose what to put on. Suddenly Narcissa had a devilish idea and she smirked outwardly. If Bellatrix could do it, so could Narcissa. She straightened up in her seat and in her best commanding voice she said to Hermione, "Try the blue dress dear."

Hermione gave a small shiver of, what was it, pleasure? Being told what to do finally let her mind calm down enough for her to pick up the blue dress and try it on. Using her wand she charmed it onto her body and looked at herself in the mirror. She tried not to wince, the dress was too puffy but thankfully Narcissa saved her from keeping the dress.

"Try the red dress next." Narcissa commanded again at seeing the small shiver it rose out of the brunette. She snickered to herself. Bellatrix certainly seemed to have found a bottom for herself. If everything went according to plan, perhaps Bellatrix would be so kind to let Narcissa join. By the time Narcissa had pulled out her silent musing Hermione had on the red dress and Narcissa's eyes darkened.

Hermione liked the red dress as it wasn't over the top extravagant or anything and it seemed to hug all her curves in the right place. She looked back at the blonde witch who's eyes seemed to have darkened in what Hermione could've sworn was lust. But just as soon as it had appeared, the look had gone away and left a smiling Narcissa who shook her head in approval.

The blonde witch had paid for both of the dresses and Hermione was still trying to convince her otherwise as the two had apparated together, back into the foyer of Malfoy Manor. The other occupants seemed to have been in their own rooms or in Bellatrix's case, was still out shopping, so Hermione retired to her bedroom and decided to slip into the warm bed to take a nap after such an emotionally exhausting day. Supper was in a couple of hours so the brunette stripped out of her day clothes and curled into herself under the sheets, letting her mind think back to the two witches who seemed to be a little overprotective and enamored with her. She wondered if they were starting to feel the same things that Hermione was starting to feel.

The young witch wondered if it was right to feel anything for them at all considering one was the mother to her best friend, and the other was his Aunt. Would it be weird and wrong because it's her friend's family? Not to mention the age difference and she's only been at Malfoy Manor for like, three days? She was pretty sure she shouldn't be starting anything with anyone as it wouldn't seem polite because after all, they did invite her into their house on the basis of trust. But she couldn't seem to get rid of the images of Bellatrix's cheek kisses and Narcissa's eyes darkening in brief lust. She finally settled into a fitful sleep, dreaming of what the two older witches had to offer. If it was love, she was gonna build it from the ground up and see.

 **Author's End Note: I've finished another chapter and while this story is primarily Bellamione, I wanted you all to see that Bellatrix sometimes likes to *cough cough* share her toys *cough cough*. As always, comments keep me going and I appreciate all the feedback! Thank you! This chapter was a bit longer than the last. I think I hit 4200+ words. This chapter's title was based on the song "From the Ground Up" by Dan + Shay which I listened to on repeat while writing this. ~1stSoulVamp**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Now that preparing for the Holidays are over, and the Holidays are actually here; I can sit back and write! Enjoy this chapter as we see progressive Bellamione movement.  
HUGE DISCLAIMER; Thank you J.K. Rowling for lending me your characters. ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 13: All You have to Do is Stay

The brunette witch woke up a couple hours later in due time for supper. But her throat felt like it was on fire and she was coughing pretty badly. Rolling her eyes, she knew it was a bad idea to go shopping in the snow. Now she probably had a cold or something to that extent. Getting out of bed, with a minor headache coming on, took a lot of her energy and willpower. She walked into the bathroom and caught site of herself in the mirror and nearly screamed. Her hair was a mess, her nose was red, and her eyes looked as if she hadn't slept in centuries. Trying to shrug it off, she convinced herself that a shower would make her feel better.

The glorious rain shower did make her feel a little better but it only really changed her outside appearance. Inside she still felt like shit. Hermione just kept telling herself that it was only dinner and soon she would be back in bed to sleep this off. She braided her damp hair and found a nice jumper and some black pants. She drank a glass of water to make sure she was hydrated enough to make it downstairs.

The Malfoy family and Bellatrix were already inside and Hermione slipped into the room quietly making her way to her chair before she tripped slightly, catching herself. Blushing she realized everyone had seen that and Bellatrix asked if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said in a raspy voice followed by slight coughing.

"Dear Merlin, Granger, you come down here sick?!" Draco asks.

Hermione shrugged. "Didn't want to miss dinner." But her throat was on fire from those few words.

"That won't do." Bellatrix's curt voice rang out. Hermione shrank in her seat before Bellatrix stood up with grace only a Black would have and grabbed her hand in her pulling her out of her seat with a startled gasp. She all but pulled Hermione out of the room but not before the brunette gave Draco a quizzical look. The blonde boy just shrugged.

"Erm, where are you taking me?" Hermione rasped out to the woman in front of her, who had started pulling her up the stairs.

"To bed pet. You shouldn't have come downstairs." The Black matriarch stated.

Hermione looked down. She should've known. "I'm sorry." She squeaked out feeling small tears coming on.

Bellatrix whirled around to look at her. Bending down so Hermione could see she used her finger to lift the younger witch's chin. "Don't be sorry pet. You just need to get well. We would've brought you food."

Hermione shivered at the slight touch, but then nodded as they finally made their way into her room. The brunette sat down at the window seat, trying to shake off her shoes but that would mean untying laces that she didn't want to deal with. Before getting frustrated Bellatrix swooped down and untied them for her. Hermione looked at the pureblooded witch in front of her and frowned. Someone as prestigious as her should not be taking care of a mudblood like Hermione. But the young witch needed help in her sick state and the only thing she could keep muttering were apologies. "I'm sorry," she said as she watched Bellatrix slip the other shoe off.

Bellatrix gave a sigh, "Pet, I don't want to hear another 'sorry' come out of your mouth. Do you understand?"

Taken aback, Hermione swallowed uneasily and nodded.

"Do you have any night clothes?" Bellatrix asked looking around the room to try and find Hermione's suitcase.

The brunette shook her head and Bellatrix saw a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "I-I don't sleep in anything, really."

Bellatrix raised a perfectly arched brow. Her witch was a little naked devil. She smirked outwardly which made Hermione blush harder. "As much as I enjoy that, I'm sure Narcissa would want you clothed if she were to come up and feed you." She grabbed a shirt from Hermione's things and transfigured it into a simple white sleeping gown and charmed it onto the brunette's body.

Hermione couldn't believe Bellatrix just admitted to liking her naked but it made her heart feel good. She climbed into the large bed, under the puffy sheets at the black haired witch's demand and looked at her from behind the covers. The dark witch was still smirking cheekily but she bent down to give Hermione her two kisses on each cheek.

"I'm going to go see what has become of supper and I'll bring something back up for you. If you need anything we have a damn house elf somewhere, just call for Winky." Bellatrix patted the covers soothingly before jumping off the bed and stalking out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. Hermione lay there quietly, a bit bewildered but nonetheless happy to be in bed again. She supposed she should stay up, as Bellatrix was gonna bring some sustenance back but against her will, she fell into a light sleep, snoozing silently.

Bellatrix had almost ran back into the dining room, before she walked back to her seat smirking. "I told you we shouldn't have gone shopping in the snow."

"We had to get it done Bella. Christmas is upon us soon." Narcissa said indignantly sipping her wine.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she saw her nephew do the same. "Christmas is still a week and a half away, dear sister."

Narcissa turned her nose up at the comment. "Better late than never, then."

Bellatrix scoffed as she sipped her firewhiskey, eating whatever was nearby. "Have we got soup?"

"Erm, soup Auntie?" Draco asked confused.

"Yes, for your little mudblood friend." Bellatrix answered sarcastically.

"Bella!" Cissy scolded to which she received another eye roll from her older sister.

"The pet needs something to eat." Bellatrix simply stated.

"Oh come on Auntie. Don't pretend like you don't care for her." Draco said with a mischievous look in his eye. "You are the one that's supposed to be wooing her. Not us."

"Oh come now Draco. I know my mission. Do you know yours?" Bellatrix said playfully, hitting a sore spot on what had happened earlier this afternoon.

Draco sat back quietly in his chair and sulked at his Aunt's comment.

Narcissa frowned at her sister. "Have you made any progress with your mission? You have but four days until you share a bed with her."

"Mmm," Bellatrix said swallowing firewhiskey, "Quite right. I should be thanking you Cissy. Seems this sickness might just be the doorway I need to get close to the girl."

The blonde witch raised her brows. "Does the Dark Lord have plans to tell the girl of her true heritage?"

"In due time. I think he's hoping for the Order to fuck up to secure her to us first. If she finds out we've known this whole time, she may feel betrayed." Bellatrix whispered.

Narcissa nodded and Lucius leaned in from his seat asking, "Seems a bit cat and mouse. What if the Order is careful and doesn't mess up? It's a bit of a waiting game."

"The hope is that even if the Order doesn't screw up, though they most likely will, by the time it's all said in done she will be undeniably in love with me." Bellatrix smirked.

"So it is a waiting game?" Draco asked, weighing in.

Bellatrix nodded. "For the most part, at least on your end dear nephew. Seeming as I'm the one doing all the work."

Draco smirked back and the family continued to eat the dinner silently. Towards the end of supper, Narcissa asked one of the house elves to make some soup for Hermione which Bellatrix took it upon herself to bring it up to her.

Climbing up the stairs with a small pot of soup and bread, Bellatrix sighed. She was finding it harder and harder to remind herself that this was the Dark Lord's mission and wishes. But Bellatrix couldn't deny that her frozen little heart was starting to feel certain things when she was around the mudblood. She knew all she really had to do was make sure the girl would help them win the war against the Order and she's been over the fact that love makes anyone do anything. But would it be so bad if Bellatrix _did_ fall in love with the girl? Even though it's been months since the black rose incident, Bellatrix had only seen and met the girl properly, three days ago. Could someone fall in love, or at least start to fall in love that fast?

Shaking her head to rid herself of these thoughts, she opened the door the rest of the way to the girl's room, with her shoulder. Quietly stepping in she set the soup and bread on the bedside table before taking a second to watch the girl sleep. Oh yes, after seeing the girl look so innocent and untouched in sleep, Bellatrix was sure one could fall for someone that fast. Tentatively, she reached a pale hand to brush a string of curl's that had fallen in the girl's face, as she slept. This small movement however seemed to stir the girl awake who sat up with a small sleepy smile.

"Hey." Hermione rasped out.

"Evening pet. Here, eat." Bellatrix said quietly, taking a seat next to the girl on her bed. She picked up the bread and let it soak in the soup before bringing a piece to the girl's mouth, raising an authoritative brow.

Hermione not wanting to disappoint, took the bread and chewed. A small moan escaped her lips as the combination of bread and tasteful soup felt good to her throat. Nearby, Bellatrix breath hitched at the small sound. She wanted to hear it again, but all in good time, she reasoned with herself. She pulled apart more bread and dunked in the soup again before feeding it to the awaiting mouth. This went on until all the bread and soup was gone and the girl's stomach was full. Still sleepy Hermione settled back into the covers and Bellatrix gave her a small smirk that could've been mistaken for a smile. As the dark witch got up to leave, Hermione made a sick, delirious split second decision.

"Stay." She said in a small voice.

Bellatrix heart stopped as she looked back at the young witch. "Are you sure, pet? If I stay, I'm afraid I won't leave." And she meant it. She felt herself become weak at the notion of being with the schoolgirl and she was afraid she would not hold back once they entered this next stage of whatever the hell it was. Bellatrix was afraid that once she crossed this threshold, nothing would stop her from getting what she wanted, and she wanted the brunette witch. She looked carefully into the sleepy honey colored eyes which had begun to close as she gave a small nod and moved the covers on the other side for Bellatrix to get in. "You don't know what you're asking pet."

With closed eyes, Hermione gave the best scoff she could which lead to a coughing fit. "Yes, I do." She wheezed once the coughing had subsided. "Get in."

 **Author's End Note: There's a nice little chapter for you! Sorry it wasn't to long but I just remembered I have to go do something so I decided to cut it short but it was definitely some Bellamione fluff. Anyways, thanks for reading as always. All mistakes are my own and if you see any inconsistencies, let me know. :) ~1stSoulVamp**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Happy late Christmas everyone and my present to you is this chapter!  
HUGE DISCLAIMER; Once again, thank you to the Queen for lending me your characters. ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 14: Vous parlez français?

The next time Hermione woke up, it was mid day the next day and Bellatrix had abandoned the bed hours ago to get on with daily life. The younger witch had hoped to wake up next to the dark sensual witch, but her tired sick body had let her sleep on. Draco was kind enough to bring in some food for a small lunch to the brunette who hadn't been feeling any better since last night. She still felt about the same, like shit, but at least her head went from aching to just fuzzy from all the hours spent asleep. Draco had stayed after lunch and the two engaged in casual conversation while slipping into reading mode from time to time with their respective books for the next few hours. Hermione was still trying to get through some of the Black Family book. She had a couple of questions but thank Merlin her blonde side-kick was in the room.

"Draco," Hermione paused for him to acknowledge which he did a few seconds later, "in the Black Family book there doesn't seem to be much French origin. I'm curious as to why your mother and your Aunt know the language?"

The blonde Slytherin bookmarked his page quickly before giving her his undivided attention. "Well from what I know from Mum is that the Black Family originated around England. I think Mum mentioned that Auntie had to learn French because she was arranged in this marriage to the Lestrange idiot. Don't tell anyone else, but I think he was pretty daft." He laughed before smirking.

"Oh? What happened to him?" Hermione asked curious to see if the dark witch was still married.

"Oh what? Oh, erm, he died." Draco said, caught off guard.

Hermione hummed in acknowledgement. "So then why does your mother know French if only your Aunt Bellatrix had to learn it?"

Draco shrugged. "She just wanted to learn it with her." Hermione nodded, her mouth forming an 'oh'. "Well that, and no offense, but all Purebloods try to know more than one language. It just comes with being-,"

"-A giant prat?" Hermione grinned jokingly.

Draco laughed. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Do you think your mother or Aunt would teach me? French, I mean?" The brunette witch questioned.

Again Draco shrugged. "Probably. If you ask them."

Hermione nodded satisfied with the answer. After a coughing fit, Hermione questioned the blonde again. "Wait, if all Purebloods are supposed to learn another language, what language did you learn? You clearly don't know French when your mother and Aunt are speaking."

Draco smirked. "Didn't know you were watching me so closely. But I guess that's what I get for being the hottest guy in the room." He joked and Hermione snorted which threw her into another coughing fit.

Shaking her head, she said, "I cannot believe you just said that."

"Come on Granger, you can't deny I'm incredibly se-." He didn't get to finish his sentence as a pillow smacked him in the face causing him to fall back on the cushioned seat. "Oof, nice aim ya twat!"

"Sod off!" Hermione screamed though the two teenagers were laughing.

"If you really want to know. He learned German, like his father." Both the blonde and the brunette's heads snapped to the doorway to see Lady Malfoy standing there. "Draco, I hope you are not riling up our sick guest? After all, we do want her to get better." She said as she pursed her lips at her son.

Draco swallowed thickly. "Of course not Mother. Just keeping her company is all." He glanced over at the brunette who was smirking back at him in mirth. The boy frowned at Hermione.

Arching one of her perfectly drawn brows, the Malfoy Matriarch nodded her head towards the door and her son got up with his book and gave a small wave to Hermione before sulking back to his room at the end of the hall. Hermione covered her mouth to keep her laughs from escaping. Narcissa turned her back to leave when Hermione called out, "Lady Malfoy, erm, ma'am," the blonde witch looked back towards the sick girl, "I was wondering if I could speak to Madame Bellatrix? Erm, please?" Hermione squeaked as the icy blue eyes met honey brown ones.

"Please, call me Narcissa, Hermione, lest you make me feel old." She gave a warm smile to the brunette. "I will get my sister for you." The brunette witch blushed while wringing her hands in bed, silently thanking her with her eyes. After the blonde matriarch had left, closing the door behind her, Hermione let out the big breath she had been holding in. She hoped that Bellatrix wouldn't take long to get to her room to ask her the question she wanted to know, but when minutes turned to hours, Hermione realized that maybe the black haired witch had not been home. She snuggled back in her covers and wondered what Bellatrix must do for a living. She knew that she was a skilled witch in dueling and also a Deatheater for this 'Dark Lord' person that had hurt her previous friend Harry.

Everything she knew right now about the Dark Lord is that he was a scary and evil but powerful man. Harry had warned her that most of the families in Slytherin probably have someone or something given to his cause. This was one of the things she had slightly feared when she first told her ferret friend yes to the invitation. After growing up in a world that hated her so much for being a witch or being a mudblood, she really didn't seem to agree with the views that the Dark Lord did. Add to the fact that she was crushing hard on one of his followers, it really didn't help boost her morality. If anything she felt more confused on which side she stood and cared for. Unfortunately for her, if Hermione carried on with whatever it was between her and Bellatrix, she doesn't think she would know what to do when the time actually came to pick sides. The Malfoy Family and Bellatrix, so far had shown her how caring Purebloods could be to a mudblood like her. But Hermione did still find that one bit strange. Deciding to just let her mind rest, Hermione fell into a light snooze, hoping Bellatrix would turn up soon so she could ask her question.

Later that evening Bellatrix came back from one of the Dark Lord's raids, covered in dirt and blood. Narcissa greeted her at the doorway but wasn't pleased at the state her sister was in. Grimacing, she looked at Bellatrix with a raised brow.

Bellatrix just winked before clasping her sister's hands with hers. "Cissy we're so close. I can just feel the anger in the Order already!"

Narcissa winced as her sister's bloodstained hands met her clean and pale ones. Wrenching out of her sister's grasp she scourgified her hands before smoothing down her dress. "La jeune fille veut te parler." She said in her best Ice Queen voice.

Bellatrix stopped her mad little dance about crushing the Order to whirl around and look at her sister. "Sur quoi, Cissy, sur quoi?" She asked persistent. She was excited that the young witch requested to speak with her because that meant she was getting somewhere with the girl.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, done with her sister. "Je sais pas. Elle veut juste te parler."

"D'accord! J'irai tout de suite!" Bellatrix exclaimed, beginning to march upstairs.

Clearing her throat impatiently Narcissa frowned. "Sister, you forget your state of dress."

Bellatrix looked down at her dirty self before looking back at Narcissa sheepishly. "Haha, erm, merci Cissy. I'll clean up and then see what the little witch wants."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sister's fast personality before waiting for Lucius to turn up from the raid. Her expression morphed to worry at the thought of the fact that her friend and husband might be suffering torture at the hands of the Dark Lord.

In the meantime, Bellatrix had clomped up the stairs in her muddy combat boots before deftly sprinting down the hall, still high on adrenaline from the duel against the Order. She turned her shower to scorching before quickly divesting her clothes away with a wave of her wand. The hot spray of the shower did not bother Bellatrix who hurried to get clean to see what the young girl wanted. She was definitely curious to know what the little witch had on her mind to request to see her. Not bothering to put on a whole new outfit, Bellatrix settled for a simple black night dress after hopping out of the shower.

Sticking to the shadows, Bellatrix made her way down the hall to her room that the girl was staying in. She paused, pressing her ear to the door trying to hear inside. Not picking up anything, Bella knocked quietly on the door. After waiting a few moments and no answer she pushed the door open slowly, determined not to make a sound. She eyed a sleeping form under the sheets and knew instantly that the girl was asleep. Sickness and exhaustion must've got to her, Bellatrix thought. Making her way to the bedside quietly was a feat but she managed to do so without the girl stirring from her slumber. For a few minutes, the dark witch just stood there, watching the girl quietly. Her thoughts strayed to the chestnut colored hair and the peaceful look the girl wore when she slept. Snapping out of her reverie because she thought it was creepy to watch the girl while she slept, Bellatrix held out her hand and softly touched the girl's shoulder gently shaking.

Upon the gentle prodding by Bellatrix, Hermione bolted from up from where she slept, convinced she was in trouble. With a wild look in her eye and her wand in her hand from nights spent protecting herself from others pranks, she trained her wand to the figure in the dark.

"Oh my Merlin, it's just you. I'm sorry!" She said instantly dropping her wand on the bed side table.

Bellatrix studied the girl. She was not pleased with a wand being pointed at her face but she also wanted to know who had hurt the girl in the past to where she would wake up, on guard. "Don't be sorry, pet." Jutting out her chin was Hermione's indication to move over.

Confused that black haired witch was inviting herself into the bed, the younger Slytherin scooted to the other side to make room for her. Pleased, Bellatrix climbed in next to her. Even though the girl was confused, she was very good at following directions.

"My sister tells me there is something you wish to ask?" Bellatrix said facing the brunette, propping her support on one elbow. Hermione turned to face towards Bellatrix, settling down on the multitude of pillows.

"There is. See, Draco was in my room and we were discussing the Black Family book, which I took from the library and I was just curious, I guess to know about you-, your family I mean. The book didn't mention French origins and Draco said you did it for your husband-," Hermione was interrupted by laughter.

"Oh pet, I certainly didn't do it for my late husband. My father wanted me to learn it for him, but I learned it for myself. No, my ex-husband was an idiot. He didn't even speak French. Only broken bits around my Father." Bellatrix's eyes flashed dangerously as she recalled the pathetic excuse of a man that was her dead betrothed.

Hermione frowned at this new information. She supposed it made sense. Purebloods didn't really marry for love. Most of it was around the political circles and pure bloodlines. "Well I guess, I just wanted to ask if y-you would teach me French?"

Bella's brows shot straight to her hairline. She wasn't expecting this question at all. "Why would you want to learn?" She asked smirking as she leaned in closer to the brunette.

"Oh I-I don't know." Hermione stuttered suddenly aware at the closeness between the two. At least this time Hermione was still wearing the nightgown previously transfigured by Bellatrix and not naked for she didn't know what she would do. Clearing her throat as best she could in her sick state she swallowed before meeting the black eyes.

"I think you do know, pet." Bellatrix urged.

Hermione's chest and cheeks suddenly flushed in red as she grew embarrassed. "I-I just love the way the language s-sounds. Especially when you, when you speak it." She confessed before ducking her burning face into a pillow.

The brunette couldn't see but Bellatrix's smirk grew very large. Using her hand, she cupped the girl's chin gently, making the younger witch look her in the eye. "Tu aimes quand je parle français?"

Hermione didn't dare breathe. The close proximity and the touch of the other witch was making it really hard to think. She felt intoxicated by the proximity and could smell the cinnamon and pine scent of the dark witch which Hermione was already addicted to. Shuddering slightly, she nodded, closing her eyes and reveling in the black haired witch.

The current Deatheater had the grin of the Cheshire cat as she slowly moved closer to the brunette. She didn't want to scare her away but they needed to move things faster and Bellatrix was afraid that the brunette would not take the first step. Her hand that was cupping the girl's chin slowly began to cup her whole face as the younger witch unconsciously nuzzled it in her sickened state. "Je vais vous apprendre le français, ... si c'est ce que vous désirez."

Hermione lifted her face so that she was level with Bellatrix, aware of the small distance between them. The older witch was practically cuddling her and there was only a few centimeters distance away from each others lips. The brunette could feel the hot breath coming from the dark witch and before she lost her courage and excuse of sickened state, Hermione lips rushed forward to meet the plump dark red lips of the Dark Lord's lieutenant. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as the intense kiss was deepened as Bellatrix wound her hand to the nape of Hermione neck, keeping her lips firmly planted on hers. Both witches let out a small moan after their desire for each other had won out.

Pulling out of the kiss after a few seconds passed but what felt like minutes, Hermione blushed but didn't apologize because she was glad it had happened. Bellatrix was ready to go again, not having a kiss like that in a long time, and certainly not like the ones with her late husband which were pathetic and crazed. This kiss had a deeper meaning and was sensual and consensual. The black haired witch leaned forward again but Hermione stopped her with a hand to Bellatrix's chest. The witch in question looked at the brunette. "As much as I'd like to continue," she blushed, "I'm sick. I don't want you to catch my cold."

Bella smiled and nodded. She could understand and it made her heart race to even know her witch would want to continue had it not been her sickness. "Rest, pet. You need to get well." It hurt to think that the girl may not actually feel this way and that it was all just her delirious sick state making all these moves, but Bellatrix had hope. The brunette would blush a lot whenever she was around and said something or touched her so hopefully it was all for something.

Hermione hummed in agreement to Bellatrix's words and so she settled back down into the pillows and Bellatrix pulled the covers up to her. Quietly she slipped into sleep with the dark witch's face on her mind and in her dreams.

The older Slytherin kept watch as the girl tried to sleep off her sickness and began wondering what she would do about the French lessons. They seemed like a great opportunity to get the brunette to open and know her even better. If this wasn't Hermione in her sickened state, she hoped to change it so that it _was_ Hermione in her sound mind. She hoped to strengthen the new found love and create an even stronger bond. One that wouldn't break against all odds of the upcoming war. This would complete the mission of the Dark Lord but it would also thaw the heart of someone who was said to have never loved. With this, Bellatrix finally succumbed to Morpheus in the early morning hours.

 **Author's End Note: So I started this chapter off very sober, but chapters always take me hours to write because of careful contemplation and I had a few beers in between these hours and let's say the next half ain't me sober. So I'll post it for now and come next morning I'll be ever so regretful with a hangover and go back and edit the shit outta this. Thanks for reading even though it probably doesn't make sense until I fix it. Please comment, I love to hear from you all. Sorry if this is a short chapter. I wanted it to be longer but I can't really think straight right now. All grammar and spelling errors are my own until I'm able to go back and edit. ~1stSoulVamp**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Back with another chapter! Any French from here on out will be translated in an Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Since Christmas has passed I decided to bring their Christmas to you as well. Enjoy!  
HUGE DISCLAIMER; I don't own any of these characters, unfortunately. ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 15: A Very Happy Christmas

A week and a half had gone by and Christmas was right around the corner. Christmas Eve found Hermione reading in her room before dinner, quietly studying the ancient Arithmancy of the Egyptians. She had gotten over her cold four days ago and ever since then her relationship with Bellatrix had only grown closer. Bella, for one, was ecstatic to find out that it wasn't just her mental state of illness. Rather that Hermione really did have feelings for her. This was proven when four days ago she had raced out of her room, feeling a lot better, and planting a sound kiss on the tantalizing lips of the dark witch as her friend Draco stood behind, surprised. As was his mother too who had witness the public display of affection standing at the top of the stairs to retrieve the black haired witch for something.

Since the public confession of love, Bellatrix had practically moved out of the guest room and back into her room to share with Hermione. The brunette in question did feel a bit out of place at all the things starting to move fast. But she couldn't deny her feelings for the Dark Lord's servant and even if it was a bit odd that her first crush was going along swellingly. Draco didn't seem to be bothered by it. Almost too unbothered, that Hermione felt like he was up to something, but decided to ask him about it later. Neither did Narcissa or Lucius seem to think that everything was moving a bit fast and it was weird that the girl was practically dating Draco's Aunt. At first she wondered if it was merely because they were too polite to say anything, but the brunette had scrapped that from her mind. She was a mudblood. Surely they would push past politeness to remind her of her place and that mudbloods don't get to date Purebloods.

But none of that old traditional way of thinking came to her. Certainly Bellatrix didn't seem bothered by it either and Hermione thought she would be the hardest to convince if it ever came to that. She supposed she would ask the family after Christmas but now was not the time to worry. She was too excited about the Holidays seeming as she would get to properly celebrate for the first time. Her past years had been anything but kind or expensive. Her past Holidays were spent with beatings or meager hand-me-downs even though she knew Ms. Evangeline was just trying her best. She tried not to flinch at one particular Christmas where Mr. Granger had had too much spiked eggnog and visited her that night in her bed. One she would never forget which made her feel virtually sick and outwardly shuddered at the sad memory.

She was pulled out of her reading by the sound of thundering footsteps on the stairs. Sitting on top of her covers, Hermione looked up from her book as Draco burst through the door with Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle shouting at her to come quickly.

Feeling the infectious excitement, Hermione put her book down on the bedside table and clamored down to follow the gang of boys. "What's going on?" The brunette asked as the excited teens started running down the stairs and through the hallways.

"Blaise brought over some fireworks and Mum's just said yes to lighting them!" Draco exclaimed as they passed the parlor room which sat the Malfoy Family and several other purebloods who Hermione perceived as Zabini and Goyle's parents. Grabbing the boxes of colorful fireworks, Draco loaded Hermione's arms with a lot of them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Bellatrix smiling from her lounge sipping that infamous firewhiskey of hers.

Hermione who had never had fireworks to light was beyond astounded at the amount that Draco was loading into her arms. "We're firing all of this?!" She asked definitely happy.

The blonde boy nodded rigorously piling his own amount of fireworks into his arms. "Yeah Mum's said to go passed the garden towards the lake. The boys and I already set a plank of wood as a sort of platform. This is going to be so fun!"

Hermione couldn't agree more. Not only was she excited to light fireworks for the first time in her life, but Draco had made her feel included every step of the way and the younger witch couldn't feel more thankful. If she didn't get anything for Christmas she would still feel happy and content because whether he knew or not, the blonde boy had given Hermione the best thing of all in the span of a few short months. He had given her a family and that satisfied Hermione's soul.

Grinning at the obscene amount of fireworks, the boys and Hermione smiled stupidly and mischievously at each other. Each with their arms loaded carried the fireworks out past the fruits and flowers but not without a final warning from Narcissa that if they lit up her garden they would pay. Laughing madly with the rest of them they began to rip through the packages and set the fireworks all up. The sky was setting from lilac to black and starry and Hermione looked back towards the manor to see the adults all had drinks in their hands and were standing by the door to watch the fireworks.

"So how do you do this?" Hermione asked once everything was unpacked and lined up. They looked like the industrial fireworks that zipped high in the clouds before exploding in a flash of color.

"Simple, just light these wicks with your wand. You go! It's your first time." The blonde boy encouraged.

Looking at the silhouettes of all the parents waiting, the brunette didn't wait another second before firing an, "Incendio," and lit the wick of the nearest firework. Launching into the air it made a large whizzing sound before a loud bang of shimmering green and red light.

After the first one was lit and exploded, it sent the teens into a frenzy to light all the ones they had, resulting in a spectacular rain of color in the black sky and applause from the adults. Hermione felt a finger tap her shoulder and she whirled around to reveal Draco holding lit sparklers and they tried to write funny things in the air and try to guess the word.

By the time it was supper, all the fireworks had been lit and all the sparklers had died. The teens couldn't stop laughing at each other and for once in her life, Hermione felt safe and full. The merriment only continued as all the families sat around the table to enjoy a feast the house-elves had put together for the Eve. It still struck Hermione a bit odd that all these Purebloods didn't seem to mind that a mudblood was in their midst but maybe Hermione proved herself with her brain rather than her blood status. For now it would have to do because the brunette didn't want anymore negative thoughts staining her mind when she was having such fun on the night before Christmas.

That night Hermione slipped into bed with Bellatrix and immediately cuddled to the older witch's side, feeling exhaustion take over. Both witches fell asleep, tired and worn out from the celebrations and alcohol, in no time.

In the late morning on Christmas, Hermione woke up to dark black curls in her face. Smiling, she smoothed the hair to the side to find her older counterpart still sleeping. Taking a minute to wake up, the younger Slytherin cupped the older witch's face and planting a light kiss on those ever so kissable lips. Feeling the gentle touches deep within the fog of her mind, Bellatrix stirred awake, opening up one eye to see Hermione trying to stifle laughter.

"Good morning, sleepy. Happy Christmas." Hermione said giggling.

"Yeah yeah, giggle all you want mon amour. I'm going back to sleep." The black haired witch turned under the covers facing away from Hermione intent on going back to sleep but the brunette just kept laughing and cuddled up to the back of Bellatrix.

Hermione kissed the back of her ear. "But it's Christmas! We should go see if the others are up."

Bellatrix let out a groan. "Retourne dormir, petite sorcière." She nuzzled back into bed against her pillow but Hermione had other plans.

Hoisting her body until she was on top of the dark witch Hermione smirked and began belting out the tunes to 'All I Want for Christmas is You'. She gently nudged the lieutenant annoyingly until the dark witch let out a 'hmph' and sat up quickly which toppled Hermione off of her. Taking advantage of the moment, the dark witch switched their positions to where she was lying on top of the brunette and Hermione's breath hitched at their closeness. "So, all you want for Christmas is me, aye little witch?"

Hermione shuddered as the deep black eyes pierced into her honey colored ones. Nervously she nodded as she watched Bellatrix's smile form into a smirk.

"All you had to do was ask." The dark witch leant in closer, their breathes began to mingle as Hermione waited with anticipation until their hungry lips could meet again. But before that could happen a sharp 'ahem' surprised both of them as Bellatrix saw who was at the door and flopped back down on the bed, her eyes rolling in annoyance. "Cissy, à quoi dois-je le plaisir?"

The blonde dressed in a simple charcoal colored dress, did an annoyed eye roll of her own before saying, "Le petit déjeuner est prêt."

Hermione who had hidden under the covers in embarrassment, looked at Bellatrix after the blonde matriarch had left. "What did she say?"

Bellatrix, still lying on her back on top of the covers, sighed. "She said breakfast was ready. Too bad it's not you, that I'll be having." She smirked and Hermione's face began to redden all the way down from her face to her chest. "Come pet, let us bathe and get ready."

Hermione took a shower first, hurrying quickly to make way for Bellatrix who had unabashly started to undress in front of her after she got out and had wrapped a towel around herself. She wasn't complaining at the dark witch's certain assets and curves, but she didn't feel like she was ready to show the black haired witch her own body. But Bellatrix seemed to understand and closed the door to the bathroom as the brunette hurried to get dressed in a simple black dress.

When Bellatrix had stepped out of the bathroom, Hermione was a little relieved to see she was wearing her signature black dress and corset. As much as she liked to see what the dark witch had to offer, she didn't want to look like an uneducated mess, right before she was to see the Malfoy Family.

In record time, both witches were out the door, talking quietly as they descended the stairs, Bellatrix's hand never leaving Hermione's waist until they had sat down at the table.

Draco was smirking as he sipped his black tea and Hermione tried to ignore him, so as not to get embarrassed. "Sleep well Granger?"

"Yes, how about you Malfoy?" Hermione spit back gently. She could see Narcissa wince a little at the use of last names.

"Why I slept well, even though I didn't have a bed warmer." He sneered playfully.

Hermione choked on her tea. "It's a shame really."

Draco dropped his smirk. "What's a shame?"

Giving a smirk of her own as he fell right into the trap, she answered, "That you're too ugly to get a bed warmer." Feeling smug she took another sip of her tea.

Draco guffawed, "That's where you're wrong Granger. For you already know I'm the sexiest person in this room."

Hermione snorted indignantly, "Yeah right! Next to your Aunt." She countered.

Bellatrix who had been watching to two teenagers go at it, let out a loud laugh, letting the two students know she had been listening to everything this whole time. Narcissa on the other hand wasn't pleased. "Alright, enough you two. We'll have cookies and milk while opening presents so eat lightly." The blonde witch ordered.

The Christmas breakfast was anything but light and Hermione and Draco were having a hard time trying to choose what to eat and what not to. Their overactive metabolisms of youth tried to argue that they could eat all of it, but they settled for simple things like toast and eggs, washing it down with pumpkin juice and tea. After breakfast was over, everyone moved into the parlor room, where the Christmas pine had been set up in a dazzling display. It's lights helped reflect the shiny wrapping of the presents under it and Hermione had never seen so many, much less wrapped in bright tinsel.

Just as the family settled into seats, a loud pecking sound came from the front window of the manor. Annoyed Bellatrix jumped right back up from having sat down, and swiftly went to see what all the fuss was about that the owl was making. The Malfoy family chatted lightly as they waited for Bella to return, which she did with an open letter, looking a bit pale. The family sensed something wrong immediately and Bellatrix swallowed to try to get rid of the lump in her throat. Trying to not freak out she smiled before looking at Narcissa. "Cissy, chérie, tu peux me rencontrer dans le hall? Merci."

Looking worried, the Malfoy matriarch quickly got up from her seat and followed her sister wordlessly as she motioned for the others to stay in the room. Hermione turned to Draco who watched his mother leave before shrugging. As they waited in the parlor room, a hurried discussion was happening between the sisters in the foyer.

"Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Narcissa asked reaching for the letter.

Instead of answering, Bellatrix just handed the letter over and started pacing as she let her sister read the scripted writing of their Dark Lord.

With her brows furrowed, the blonde looked up from the parchment, "Il veut la rencontrer? Quand?"

"Je sais pas. Il veut juste la rencontrer. Je soupçonne avant le bal." Bellatrix said exasperated. "De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être bon. Il voudra peut-être parler du passé de la fille."

Narcissa grabbed her stomach, suddenly not liking the idea. "Pensez-vous qu'elle est prête?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Elle devra l'être. Nous avons pas le choix."

The blonde shut her eyes tightly for a second and then nodded. She only hoped that Bellatrix would have made it far enough in her mission that an uncovering of her heritage wouldn't spook the brunette away from her family. The Malfoys knew what was at stake, should they fail.

Walking back into the room, the two sisters plastered smiles on their face and waved off the urgency of the letter when met with questioning eyes. Instead Narcissa announced that they would start opening presents. As tradition for the Malfoy family, Lucius passed their presents out until each person had their own stack with their names on it. Hermione was surprised to see the amount of presents she actually got and almost teared up before remembering that everyone was watching. Per Narcissa's word, everyone began to unwrap at the same time and the room was filled with awe and small gasps at the thoughtfulness.

Draco had opened his broom servicing kit from Hermione and was ever so thankful for the new wood polish. Narcissa had received a new necklace from Bellatrix that looked like it was made of real diamond. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if they were. Lucius got a new wax stamp sealed with the Malfoy family crest as well as some more wax colors from Draco. Bellatrix received a new corset from Narcissa, and Hermione received several books from Lucius ranging on topics she wanted to major in at Hogwarts.

Excited, the family began to tear into new presents resulting in more happy exclamations. Draco got a new broom from Lucius, another faster version of the firebolt, Hermione got a simple diamond ring with a gold band from Bellatrix who simply shrugged when Hermione commented about how expensive it must've been. Lucius got a couple new ties for his dress robes from Narcissa, and Bellatrix opened the book Hermione had gotten her from Flourish and Blotts, on advanced potions. Narcissa gasped at the matching new earrings to her new necklace from Draco.

Each round of present opening, left room for merriment and laughter as they all got what they wanted. After the excitement had worn down, Hermione joined Bellatrix on the loveseat and cuddled into her dark witch, content on just laying on her for the rest of eternity. Draco went to go put his things up in his room before trying his broom and Narcissa and Lucius were set on getting everyone a drink. Coming loudly down the stairs, and a scolding from his mother, Draco hurried into the parlor room with his firebolt. "Anyone wanna see me fly? Wait, we're done with presents, right?" Draco asked impatiently.

Looking at the blonde boy amused. Bellatrix grabbed the firewhiskey Narcissa had come back with and sipped it. Peering at the tree she raised her brow, "Draco, dear nephew, there seems to be something your father missed. Go grab it."

Lucius, walked back into the room, handing Hermione a small glass of champagne and sitting down nursing his own glass of scotch. Draco walked over to the pine to try and find what his Aunt was talking about before pulling a black envelope from under the tree. "It's addressed to Hermione." The blonde leaned over to give it to Hermione who took it, confused. As Draco sat down to watch her open it she looked at the rest of the family who all seemed curious as to as it what was contained in the envelope. It seemed to the brunette that it wasn't from anyone in the room.

Breaking the dark green seal of the small envelope with slightly trembling hands, Hermione slid out the card which had three simple, elegant numbers written in red ink. Frowning Hermione said the numbers out loud to the waiting audience. "It just says six-three-nine." She shrugged as Bellatrix took the letter from her hands. If she had any indication of knowing who it was from, she didn't outwardly show it. Handing the card back to the younger witch, the brunette shrugged and put it back in the envelope near a pile next to her newly acquired things.

The rest of the day was spent with drinking and laughing as the family grew even closer to each other. The brunette was beyond excited at her gifts and had even begun reading some of the books on transfigurations to try and get ahead on her studies. Lucius and Bellatrix were belting out christmas carols obnoxiously drunk, as Narcissa sat in the corner trying not to let the two see her amused smirk at their ridiculousness. Draco would join in from time to time as he polished his new broom with his new servicing kit from the younger Slytherin witch. This was definitely one of the best Christmas' Hermione had ever had.

She was still curious to see who had sent her that letter but when she asked about it to the Malfoy family they had no idea, nor what the numbers meant. Climbing into bed, later that evening with Bellatrix slipping in next to her, she gave a sigh of content as she cuddled with the older witch. Trying to repeat what happened earlier this morning the two began an intense snogging battle as hot tongue met hot tongue, one witch trying to dominate the other. Eventually, Bellatrix won and settled on top of Hermione, both of them under the warm sheets as a light snow flurry began outside the window which started to make the room feel cold.

Both were moaning into the kisses and Hermione started to feel a warm simmer spread in her belly and she knew if they continued she wouldn't be able to stop and say no to the dark witch that was so mesmerizing. Bellatrix wanted more but had a feeling she knew the girl wasn't ready and as she pulled back she stared into the brunette's eyes with her black ones and they each seemed to reach the same silent conclusion. Still happy with how things were going, Bellatrix and her little witch continued to give each other light kisses as they fell asleep to the quiet groaning of the wind outside.

 **Author's End Note: Thanks for reading, I did leave translations to the French somewhere around here. As always, comments fuel my need to write and I'm glad you all enjoy the story so far. Stay tuned because there is a lot more that's coming and needs to happen. Remember all mistakes and inconsistencies are my own because I have no beta, so let me know if you see any. ~1stSoulVamp**

Notes:

 **mon amour** _my love_

 **Retourne dormir, petite sorcière.** _Go back to sleep, little witch._

 **Cissy, à quoi dois-je le plaisir?** _Cissy, to what do I owe the pleasure?_

 **Le petit déjeuner est prêt.** _Breakfast is ready._

 **Cissy, chérie, tu peux me rencontrer dans le hall? Merci.** _Cissy, dear, could you meet me in the foyer? Thank you._

 **Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est?** _Bella, what is it?_

 **Il veut la rencontrer? Quand?** _He wants to meet her? When?_

 **Je sais pas. Il veut juste la rencontrer. Je soupçonne avant le bal.** _I don't know. He just wants to meet her. I suspect before the Ball._

 **De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être bon.** **Il voudra peut-être parler du passé de la fille.** _Either way, it can't be good. He may want to talk about the girl's past._

 **Pensez-vous qu'elle est prête?** _Do you think she is ready?_

 **Elle devra l'être. Nous avons pas le choix.** _She should be. We have no choice._


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: So little time skip, but only like three days because we need to get this story moving along. As always, enjoy!  
HUGE DISCLAIMER; None of these characters are my own. Just their OOC-ness is mine. Also swear warning towards the end. ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 16: Treason

Three days after Christmas, left everyone content but buzzing with excitement for the Ball. Except if you were Hermione, who was beyond mortified at the thought of spending an entire evening with people way out of her league. The Malfoy Family tried to reassure her in the coming days that she would be fine, but the brunette's anxiety was unmoved. When nervous, she would resort back to her unusual shyness she had from the beginning of the break. The Ball was set a little less than a week from now and even all the kisses and warm body belonging to the dark witch, she could cuddle up to, did not break her out of her nervous habit of staying quiet.

Bellatrix had already given her opinion of the Ball saying it was to be a complete waste of her time. She hated to mingle with all the halfblood and Pureblood counterparts that were 'dreadfully boring' as the black haired witch had put it. But unfortunately Narcissa wasn't giving her sister a choice. The blonde matriarch was the complete opposite of her sister and she loved to run circles within Pureblood society. She liked to get to know everyone because that meant more connections to get things done. Hermione didn't really understand it but she was never gonna be a Pureblood so she didn't bother looking too much into it.

That night left Hermione lying in bed awake. No matter how hard she tried to sleep, it just wouldn't come. Cursing, she tried to find the colder parts of the sheets, getting plenty of heat from the slumbering dark witch next to her. The brunette couldn't believe how fast Bella had fallen asleep. She only wished now, that sleep came to her like that. Casting a quick 'Tempus' to check the time, she realized it was almost an hour to midnight. Sighing, she snuggled back up to Bellatrix, hoping the heat and comfort would make her sleepy.

For the most part, it started to put her in that haze right before sleep hits you and an hour later she was finally asleep. But Hermione didn't ever remember falling asleep and as she opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't in Bellatrix's room, in Malfoy Manor. Instead she was looking up at the ceiling from inside a crib in a nursery. Finding it strange she tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't. Her arms and legs could not function the way she wanted them to, as she was too tiny. Upon further confusion, she realized she was the baby in the crib.

The creaking of a door opening, let baby Hermione look over to see a older brunette rush in, trembling and covered in blood. Downstairs came a loud bang that scared Hermione into crying. The older witch rushed over to pick up and cradle the younger brunette protectively against her chest. With tears streaming down her face she kissed the crown of baby Hermione and told her that she loved her. Placing the little witch back in the crib she turned away and whipped out her wand to fight whoever was coming up the staircase. Tiny Hermione was still wailing and she couldn't stop as she felt her heart race further. She could hear many more loud bangs and objects being thrown downstairs, before it fell silent except for her own wailing.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Hermione bolted up in bed. Wildly looking around she realized she was back in Bellatrix's room in Malfoy Manor, safe. Trying to suck in breath that her lungs were deprived of, Bellatrix looked at the young witch with worry. Just then the door to the room opened to reveal Narcissa and Draco, who looked like they had recently jumped out of bed to see what the commotion was. Freaking out just a little at what she had seen, Hermione was having trouble breathing before the edges of her vision started to get fuzzy. She was going to have another panic attack.

Trying to squeeze her eyes shut to focus on breathing, she felt two warm hands cup her face before a distorted voice told her to open her eyes. Through the blurriness she could see Bella who had been holding her closely, telling her to breath.

"Breathe, little witch. You can do it. It was just a bad dream. In and out, in and out to my breaths. Match my breaths, pet, okay? Here we go mon amour." Bellatrix said hugging Hermione close. She had turned to face the brunette, crossing her legs over each other and had put Hermione's leg's over her own to try and scoot her closer. Hermione nodded along to what Bellatrix was saying and it took a couple minutes but the black haired witch was successful in calming her witch down. Hermione slowly breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. Lungs satisfied, she plunged her head into Bellatrix's clavicle, shaking as tears leaked from her eyes. Forming shaky sentences, she tried to explain what she saw.

"It f-felt so r-real. I was, I was i-in a nurs-nursery and there was a w-women covered in bl-blood. She was pro-protecting me." Hermione sobbed into the dark witch's night gown.

Bellatrix held the sobbing witch but as the brunette began to recount her dream, the dark witch's eyes snapped up to meet Narcissa's. The blonde's eyes widened at the brunette's words and she quickly ushered for Draco out of the doorway and to follow her to the parlor room. They had to send a message to their Dark Lord. For Hermione didn't know it yet, but she had just described the fate of her parents and what had happened the night the Order had come to attack. Soon the Dark Lord would have to tell the sobbing witch her true origins but for now Bellatrix tried to comfort the girl. Letting the two lie down in the sheets again, Hermione still hid her face into Bella's shoulder though the older witch didn't mind. She was intrigued to know more. Maybe whatever magic was protecting the girl's mind from knowing her past was starting to break. If that was happening then the Dark Lord would have to inform her soon and they would have to catch the brunette up on all the heinous crimes the Order had been doing without the world knowing.

Trying to know more, but not pushing it, Bella asked, "Did you recognize the woman? Had this dream ever come to you before?"

Hermione, who had calmed down some, nodded. "Yes I've had this dream before but no I-I didn't recognize the woman. But it's been some time since I've had it." There was a long pause before she continued, "It was different this time. It's like, like this had happened before in my past. For the first time it felt real. Almost too real and that's why it scared me. I felt all those emotions again. Scared as to what was happening. Loved, when the woman said she loved me. Frightened at all the noises, I mean it just felt real!"

Bellatrix squeezed the witch tighter. She knew there could be no mistaking that that was a memory, not a dream. And whatever magic the Order had put in her mind to try and suppress it, was breaking. Probably due to the fact that it was a deteriorating spell and Bellatrix knew it wouldn't save Hermione from the truth, come soon when her Dark Lord was going to reveal her past to her. "Still, it's over and what matters most it that you are safe. I'm sorry if it scared you mon amour."

Hermione nodded shakily. The whole ordeal had left her tired and Bellatrix gave a small smile in understanding and the two tried to rest as best they could for the rest of the night. In the morning however, it was noticeable to the rest of the crew who all had bags under their eyes from last night's fiasco. Slowly eating her cereal, she couldn't help but feel guilty that she had woken up almost everyone in the house, save for Lucius who always slept like the dead. She tried to apologize, but as her friends they would hear none of it.

It was halfway through breakfast when Lucius came in a bit pale and rushed. Turning to address Hermione, he gave her a fatherly smile before informing her of a guest waiting for her. "He's just in the parlor room. He wishes to speak with you alone though." As he said this, he gave a quick glance to Bellatrix who frowned.

She knew that it was the Dark Lord in the parlor. But she didn't know why he wished to speak with the brunette alone. She wasn't happy and chose to sit sulking in her seat trying to reassure herself that her Dark Lord knew what he was doing. Hermione on the other hand was surprised. She didn't expect anyone to be here this early in the morning, much less to be here for her.

Not bothering to finish her cereal, having not been hungry in the first place, she wiped her mouth with a napkin before getting up and squeezing Bella's hand. "I'll be fine."

"Its not you I worry about." Bellatrix grumbled back, as she sat silently unhappy. Narcissa glared at her sister before watching Hermione disappear through the door.

"Is it the Dark Lord?" Draco whispered leaning forward.

"Of course it's the bloody Dark Lord, nephew. You're the one that sent the letter last night, did you not?" Bellatrix barked.

Draco sat back looking uneasy. Narcissa coughed getting Bellatrix's attention before sending the dark witch her best evil eye for yelling her son.

Bellatrix could only roll her eyes as they waited for the brunette to return, eating breakfast silently.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Hermione quietly made her way to the parlor room by memory. Coming into the warm room, where the fire was lit, was a chair faced away from her. Giving a slight cough so as not to alarm the person waiting for her, she announced her presence in the room.

"Excuse me, sir. You wanted to see me?" The brunette asked timidly.

"Come, _sit_." The Dark Lord rasped motioning to a chair opposite of her.

A little frightened, Hermione slowly came around the chair and tried not to gasp as she took a seat opposite of the dark wizard. She had heard the stories about him from her previous friends and from prophets but she had never seen a picture of him, much less in person until now. He wasn't what she had pictured at all. The brunette was thinking more tall and bulkier with dark hair and a permanent scowl but the man in front of her was more snake-like in appearance. He had grey, translucent skin, with two slits for a nose and pointed teeth. Covering the form was a long dark black robe the coiled around him. He twirled his bone wand in his hand as he waited for the brunette to finish her visual sweep of his appearance.

"Y-you're the Dark Lord." Hermione said trying not to look him directly in the eyes for now that she knew who he was, she was too petrified. She had heard about what he had done to muggles and mudbloods alike. She was mortified that he had requested a specific audience with her, a mudblood, most likely to kill her.

"Yes." He hissed. "I requested to speak with you, because I have information you may find interesting."

Hermione scrunched her brow up in confusion but nodded, keen to hear what a man, who she's never met, would have to say about her. A little relieved that he was not here to murder her.

The Dark Lord resumed, "As you may have guessed I am Lord Voldemort. You see for many years I have been building a loyal following that would help me better this pathetic world. My main enemies are the scum from the Order, who you might be more acquainted with." Leaning closer to Hermione he hissed, "Do not let them deceive you. They're the reason you were orphaned, girl. While they will spout their beliefs to you and try to get you on their side, and believe me they will, do not listen to them."

Hermione's eyes were the size of saucers. "What do you mean they-,"

"Tell me," he interrupted, "have you been having dreams as a younger version of yourself?" The Dark Lord already knew the answer to this, thanks to Narcissa and Draco last night, but the younger witch needed to confirm it before he continued.

"H-how'd you know?" the brunette asked shakily as she shrank back into the armchair.

"That is a memory, dear girl." He spat, completely avoiding her question. "What really happened that night was an Auror raid subjected against you and your parents, administered by the Order. You see the Order might get you to believe that it was someone such as myself who conducted this tragedy on you but alas I had no need. Your parents were very loyal followers of mine."

"My parents?" Hermione squeaked out.

"Yes, of course. Young witch you are a Rosier. Part of a very Pureblooded and loyal family. You are essentially," he paused for dramatic effect, "a Pureblood too." Voldemort stated quietly, the flames from the fire flicking wildly on his face making him dangerously dark looking.

The brunette sat back in her seat quietly contemplating what she had just heard. While it wasn't impossible it still felt unbelievable to Hermione. There was no way she was a Pureblood. No way she was a Rosier. The Rosiers were part of the sacred twenty-eight pureblood families in old Britain and most followed the Dark Lord. This explained a lot, but it couldn't be her. Swallowing nervously and with false bravado she spoke, "I think y-you've got the wrong person. I'm n-not a Pureblood. I'm a mudblood." She finished wincing.

Expecting the worst, the Dark Lord merely hissed with laughter. "My dear girl, a mudblood sorted into Slytherin is unheard of. No, no, the hat makes no mistakes. You were placed in Slytherin because that is where you belong. Your mother and father were both Slytherins and it may be hard to believe but it is the truth. I have no reason to lie to you." The man leaned back in his chair and Hermione almost jumped out of her skin as she realized the giant snake that was slowly wrapping itself around the arm of the chair.

"I'm not a Rosier. Th-that's insane! I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a mudblood, I'm from Heathgate for Merlin's sake!" She cried out, fear and panic slowly rising in her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. No, she wouldn't believe. She found it utterly ridiculous that a powerful man just told her that her real parents had died for his cause and she was their sole heir and once more a Pureblood rather than a mudblood.

"I can prove it." Hissed Voldemort. "You have the digits to your vault. Only a Rosier can open it through blood magic. Go, visit Gringotts and it will confirm my suspicions." With that, the dark man got up from his seat and slowly sauntered out of the room, leaving with the giant snake on his shoulder. Unsurprisingly the room got warmer after he left.

Hermione sat glued to her seat, dumbfounded. But before she could ask, "Hey what do you mean digits," the dark wizard had already left. Giving out a shaky sigh she tried to process the information given to her by the Dark Lord. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that _the_ Dark Lord had literally just visited her when he probably had much more important things to do than visit a sixteen year old girl. Staring into the fire she went over and recalculated everything in her head.

On one hand, it made total sense. The reason she could remember those dreams so vividly was because they were actually memories. The woman in the dream must've been her mother, trying to protect her from the coming Aurors. It also made sense as to why the sorting hat had placed her Slytherin, telling her she would understand soon enough. On the other hand she couldn't believe the Order would do anything like that. She remembered what it was like, being friends with Harry and back then, Ron. A sweet boy such as the boy who lived, made it hard for Hermione to think the Order side of things would do such a horrendous action against her family. They were supposed to be the good side and they murdered her parents!

It also explained why the Malfoy Family and Bellatrix didn't have a problem with a mudblood staying with them, because she was really a Pureblood. Hermione's eyes narrowed at this new thought. That meant that the Malfoys and her lover had known this entire time! It enraged Hermione to know that they had known all along and didn't even bother to tell her. Feeling a multitude of emotions at once, she pushed herself off her seat with hot tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

Pushing the door out into the hallway she bumped into the Malfoy Family and Bellatrix who had been waiting for her outside, once the Dark Lord had left. "You knew!" She yelled as she hit the dark witch, "You knew all this fucking time!" She screamed as she pushed Bella away from her angrily. "You didn't even bother to tell me that you knew! How could you?!" At this point Hermione didn't care that she was a sobbing mess. She pushed past Bellatrix and raced past Draco who tried to stop her and explain but she didn't want to hear it.

Thundering up the stairs and trying to dry her eyes on her sleeves, she ran into Bellatrix's room, bolting the door with magic to keep anyone from coming in. Flopping down on the large mattress she cried and cried until for hours until she felt she didn't have anything left. No one had come knocking on the door and silently Hermione was thankful no one had come to bother her. She didn't think she could deal with anymore lies or deceit from those she had begun to trust.

Back down in the hallway, Bellatrix looked dejected as Narcissa gave her sister and sad look and comforting pat on the shoulder. They had guessed the brunette wasn't going to take the news well but not like this. As the brunette had hit Bellatrix, the dark witch had stood there and taken it because she felt she deserved it. "She's right. I should have told her." The black haired witch said sadly as she slid down the wall to sit on the hallway floor.

"Non, ma sœur. Le Dark Lord ne le voulait pas." Narcissa reasoned. The two blonde wizards, still in the room, decided to back off and leave the two sisters in peace. Draco was hurting a little on the inside because he felt he had just betrayed his friend and according to Hermione, he had.

"Je sais. Mais j'aurais dû dire quelque chose." Bellatrix said as she buried her face in her hands and dark hair.

Narcissa sighed, "Ce qui est fait est fait. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire maintenant, sauf attendre et voir ce que la fille veut."

Looking back up and clearing her throat, Bellatrix nodded. "Oui, je suppose que nous devrons attendre et voir."

 **Author's End Note: And now the betrayal has happened and more is to come! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember all mistakes and inconsistencies are my own because I have no beta, so let me know if you see any. French translations are somewhere around here. ~1stSoulVamp**

Notes:

 **mon amour** _my love_

 **Non, ma sœur. Le Dark Lord ne le voulait pas.** _No, my sister. The Dark Lord did not want you to._

 **Je sais. Mais j'aurais dû dire quelque chose.** _I know. But I should have said something._

 **Ce qui est fait est fait. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire maintenant, sauf attendre et voir ce que la fille veut.** _What's done is done. There is nothing we can do about it now except wait and see what the girl wants._

 **Oui, je suppose que nous devrons attendre et voir.** _Yes, I suppose we'll have to wait and see._


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Wow, your encouraging messages are unbelievable. Thank you for all the support! Here's to a chapter, finally. I'm sorry it took this long. As always, enjoy!**

 **HUGE DISCLAIMER; None of these characters are my own. Just their OOC-ness is mine. There may be more swearing in this. ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 17: The Souls of the Damned

Hermione had locked herself in Bellatrix's room for three days now. The only one providing her with sustenance was Winky the house-elf who could pop in and out, past her wards. She had not wanted to see Bellatrix nor hear from the rest of the Malfoy family and their sorry excuse for keeping something, so big, so secret. Regardless of the reason behind their secrets, the brunette was hearing none of it. On the fourth day, a knock on the door in the morning always woke her up like the previous mornings since her life went to hell. Sitting up from the large bed Hermione frowned at the door. She knew it was Bellatrix trying to get in again. Rolling her eyes she flipped the sheets over her to block all the incoming light before groaning and yelling for the dark witch to go away.

Bellatrix, who was on the other side, deflated a little at hearing her soulmate's rejection again. Turning to Narcissa who sported a sad smile, merely shrugged.

"She needs time Bella, come, let the little witch heal." Narcissa held out her perfectly manicured hand to her sister.

Bellatrix shook her head. "I need to explain to her. Please Cissy."

"You really think she wants to hear that now? Bella, she's not gonna accept your answer of the Dark Lord telling you not to. It'll only elude to even more of his plan to coerce the girl to our side." Narcissa whispered so low that Bellatrix almost had to lean in to hear.

"Well then maybe I should just tell her everything!" Bellatrix said exasperatedly. "I mean, what has holding secrets done for us? Nothing, that's what. If anything this may be the betrayal on our side that'll make her go over to the Order. Maybe we underestimated her Cissy." Bellatrix sat down on the loveseat outside the room, dragging Narcissa onto it too. Clasping her hands with her sister she pleaded with the younger blonde. "If we explain everything to her, then at least she'll get a choice on what to say."

"The Dark Lord won't like this Bella. This may have led to the betrayal, but that's what we planned you for. You're supposed to be the one link that won't allow her to go to the Order." The blonde witch mentioned.

"Yeah and I'm not doing a bloody good job at it, am I?" Bellatrix jumped back up from her seat and set herself to knocking again.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sister's persistence. But what both sisters didn't expect was for the door to open and a murderous look on the brunette's face.

"Hermione!" Bellatrix exclaimed looking happy before her smile dropped at the look on the younger witch's face. "Pet?"

Hermione went to speak, but every time she tried to say something she just grew more angry, at them, at everyone. When Bellatrix tried to speak Hermione cut her off with a glare. Rubbing a hand to her face, trying to see if this is all real, Hermione pointed to the library. "Library, NOW!" She demanded.

Bellatrix jumped at the sharp tone and solemnly led the way with Narcissa, who still had an air of royalty around her, following her to the library. Hermione trailed behind the two witches, hurt, sad, angry, and confused. Upon arriving in the library, Hermione checked to see if it was just the three of them before sealing them in the room. Turning around she glared at the two sisters before barking, "Sit down!" but at the famous 'ice queen glare' that Narcissa was giving her, her bravado cracked and she gave a sad smile, muttering, "Please."

Narcissa sat down elegantly at the edge of the couch while Bellatrix sat all the way back on the other one, her arms crossed. Hermione sat down in one of the chairs adjacent of the two.

Having seen Hermione for the first time in three days, Bellatrix was over the moon. But she knew she was far from the light at the end of the tunnel, with the look in brunette's eye.

Shakily Hermione looked up at the two she had begun to trust so much. "W-was it all a lie?" Hermione asked as tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

Bellatrix moved up and knelt on the floor in front of the distraught witch, grasping her hands and kissing her knuckles quietly. "Non, mon amour. My love for you is still the same. We are still destined to be together."

Hermione ripped her hands away from Bellatrix as she stood up and walked around her to pace. "Yes, but what does that even mean? What else are you hiding from me?! Please, I'm tired of the secrets, especially when it has to do with my life!" Crossing her arms, she stared at the two matriarchs, hoping that they would tell.

It was Narcissa who spoke first. "Why don't you sit? It's a long story."

"But Narcissa, you said we should not tell to anger the Dark Lord?" Bella looked at her incredulously.

"And yet, somehow Bella, I fear you're right. We have underestimated the little witch."

Hermione sat back down in the chair she was in previously as Bellatrix moved back to the couch. "I heard you talking outside of my door. I know there's more to it than your Dark Lord." She said shyly.

Bellatrix sighed, "I suppose we should start from the beginning, then?" Hermione nodded.

So the two sisters launched into the story of how the Order ministrated a raid against her parents, the Rosiers, under suspicions of working with the Dark Lord and holding dark artifacts. How she was sent to an orphanage after the Aurors killed her parents. How she was the last sole heir to the Rosier fortune and how she ended up in Slytherin at Hogwarts because of her blood. They told her of the prophecy, and how Bellatrix and her fates were intertwined together. It was Bellatrix's mission to woo the girl, a mission given to her by the Dark Lord and how he came into play with all of this. But the witch in question made sure to point out that it was her mission at first but then she really did fall for the brunette. Hermione didn't look like she was buying it but Bellatrix insisted.

"So I'm fated to be with Bellatrix, because of this prophecy of us together being the power couple for the Dark Lord or Dumbledore which will help one of them in the upcoming war, depending on who pisses us off first?" Hermione summed it up.

Both sisters quietly nodded. Hermione was angry at their confirmation, but no longer at them but rather at the two who had orchestrated most of her whole life. The Dark Lord and Dumbledore were both solely responsible. Bellatrix and Narcissa's family had merely been pawns to the Dark Lord's bidding which was really just a hissy fit against Dumbledore.

"I know you're mad at us pet, but we've told you all we know now." Bellatrix murmured.

"I'm not mad at you Bellatrix." Hermione said as she got up to pace in front of the fire place again. "I'm mad that most of my life has been directed by your Dark Lord and Dumbledore, of all fucking people!" She shook her head angrily. Turning to the two older witches she looked sheepish. "I'm sorry my anger was directed at you. I didn't realize you were merely under your Dark Lord's instructions."

Bellatrix shook her head. "But still, it's not fair that he ordered me to play with your feelings."

"Bella, out of all of this, there is one thing I'm certain of." She came around the couch to settle across the dark witch. "You may have been ordered to romanticize me but what we have is real, at least I hope, and regardless if you were ordered to do it first, I don't think that was what you are feeling now." She looked down nervously at her hands, blushing.

"No, what I'm feeling now is real." Bellatrix leaned in slowly to kiss both her cheeks and the blush on Hermione darkened to a deep red. "Ah there's my beautiful, pet." The older witch said cheekily.

Narcissa watched the two silently until Hermione turned to address her. "Cissy, please forgive me. I meant no real harm. I was just foolish and angry and I didn't know what to think. I'm sorry for being angry with you and yelling at you after you welcomed me into your home, and been such a gracious host and bought me a gown, an-."

The brunette was interrupted as the blonde pulled her in to kiss her on both her cheeks. "Ma chérie, I forgive you. But if this happens again, do not be expecting forgiveness so easily. I know you were hurt at having uncontrolled things in your life, but it does not make it okay to yell at the only ones who actually love you and are willing to protect you. Do you understand, ma petite sorcière?" Hermione gulped and nodded. "Good. I believe you should talk to Draco. He is beside himself."

Hermione nodded as the blonde matriarch took down the wards and walked out of the library. "She's mad at me isn't she?" Bellatrix hummed before nodding.

"Don't worry pet. I have a wonderful idea to get back into her good graces." There was a twinkle in the dark witch's eye which made the brunette raise a questioning brow, but they both sat up from the couch before Hermione went to go look for Draco to apologize for shunning him.

The brunette silently knocked on the door to the blonde son of the Malfoy family feeling terrible. Hearing the door open she looked up at Draco who looked like he hadn't been sleeping well. However, upon seeing that it was her, his face lit up.

"Hermione! So good to see you!" He grabbed her in for a hug. Breaking the hug he continued, "I can explain."

Hermione shook her head smiling sadly. "No need, your mother and your Aunt explained it pretty well to me. I'm just afraid your mother is mad at me."

Draco chuckled. "She probably is. She gets hurt when her family is mad at her and the only way she can deal with it is if she blocks you out first. You just need to do a little something extra special for her."

"Yeah your Aunt was saying the same thing. She had an idea but didn't tell me what." Hermione said, still standing in the doorway.

"Oh if it's Aunt Bella, she probably has something mischievous up her sleeve." The blonde said as they both walked the hallway and down to the dining room for breakfast. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"She said she forgave me but she still seems hurt." The young Slytherin witch stated.

Draco shrugged with his hands in his pockets. "Honestly, she probably really does forgive you, she just need time. She feels insulted that you didn't trust her enough to have your best interests at heart."

Hermione's demeanor saddened even more. "Oh Draco I didn't mean for anyone to be insulted! I was just upset." Small tears began to form.

"Hey, hey! Don't worry! Aunt Bellatrix has it all planned out! She will not be mad at you for long. With my Aunt involved, you'll likely enjoy it too." He said snickering.

Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve before giving the blonde boy a curious glare. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing. You'll see." Draco said as they arrived to the dining hall for breakfast.

The pair of teenagers sat across from each other as Lucius sat at the head with the dark witch and the ice queen sat either side of him. Hermione smiled at Bellatrix, sitting next to her, before looking up at the blonde patriarch who saw she was gonna say something, shook his head, and gave her a warm smile. It appeared Hermione did not have to apologize to him for he already understood and Hermione was grateful. Glancing over at Narcissa however left Hermione sad. The blonde wouldn't even look at her and she looked to Bellatrix who gave her a sad smile and just pointed at her food, silently telling her to eat.

It was the first quiet family breakfast she had had since being there and it left an empty pit in Hermione stomach. She couldn't help but know that she was the cause of all this tension and felt horrible. She still had a few weeks here as there was still the Malfoy's New Year's Eve Ball. She's hoping by then the Malfoy would still welcome her but she needed to do something fast about the blonde matriarch, who now, seemingly wanted nothing to do with her. She could only hope that whatever Bellatrix had in store for her redeeming herself was worth it.

She also didn't know what to do with the information that had been given to her. She knew she had to check that vault that the Dark Lord had told her about. It would confirm if she was really a Rosier but she still didn't know what he meant by already giving her the digits to her vault. She and Bellatrix would have to brain storm and they would have to go together to Gringotts and see, but for now she was worried about a certain blonde and the New Year's Ball to be worried about the fight between the two kings.

 **Author's End Note: Apologies for this filler chapter! I merely wanted to provide you with some insight and also set up for a certain something they're going to do to apologize to Narcissa which will help speed this story right along. Stuff is gonna happen soon and I don't just mean the Malfoy Ball ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember all mistakes and inconsistencies are my own because I have no beta, so let me know if you see any. French translations are somewhere around here, though I don't think there was too much in this chapter. ~1stSoulVamp**

Notes:

 **mon amour** _my love_

 **Ma chérie** _My dear_

 **ma petite sorcière** _my little witch_


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey, so uh,...back with another chapter! The story is progressing onward and soon it will be time for the Malfoy Ball. Possibly next chapter. We shall see. As always, thank you for all the support! It means a lot to me.**

 **HUGE DISCLAIMER; None of these characters are my own. Just their OOC-ness. ~1stSoulVamp**

IN OUR DARKEST MOMENTS

Chapter 18: Into the Fray

" _What the hell do those numbers mean then_?!" Hermione's thoughts were screaming. For the past hour, after their silent breakfast, the brunette had excused herself from the table to try and figure out what the Dark Lord had meant about her vault. Part of her was struggling with visiting her vault at all because it would mean facing a part of her that she knows nothing about. If the vault situated in Gringotts responded to her blood, then everything the girl had ever know would be a lie. She didn't know if she could handle anymore truth. Especially now, where she felt like she couldn't trust anyone. Even though she had said she'd forgiven Bellatrix and asked forgiveness from Narcissa, the young, scared little girl inside of her was telling her gut not to trust anyone anymore, to avoid being hurt again. The other part was still trying to figure out what the Dark Lord had meant about giving her digits to her vault.

Giving up for a bit the brunette left her room in search for some peace and found her legs had carried her to the library. Upon entering, she saw the Black Family book was bookmarked and closed on the nearest coffee table. It was a bit weird, given she thought she had left it in Bellatrix's room but maybe the dark witch herself had moved it back in here for protection. She grabbed it anyways before plopping herself down on the cushioned couch. For a couple minutes there was pure silence as the girl read her page, but at the sound of a page turning she nearly jumped out of her skin. Peering over her book she saw Narcissa on the chair next to the fireplace but in the back of the room. " _No wonder I didn't see her_." Hermione thought.

The blonde in question seemed to pay her no mind, even though Hermione was in sight of her. Especially because the brunette hadn't been all that quiet when she first came in. In fact, it almost seemed like the blonde witch was ignoring her. Frowning, the younger Slytherin went back to her book, trying to focus on learning the Black family tree.

The next couple of minutes past in relative silence but Hermione had begun to worry. How was she ever gonna make it up to Narcissa? Bellatrix said she had an idea but didn't care to enlighten Hermione on it. She silently grumbled as she nervously chewed on the bottom of her lip. Should she say something? Did she expect a gift? Hermione wasn't exactly in the money department right now to buy her one, but she would try if that's what the blonde wanted.

"Oh pet, that's not what my dear sister wants at all." Bellatrix whispered in the brunette's left ear.

Hermione jumped, for real this time, and let out a squeak. "What the hell?! Warn a person next time!" She lightly swatted the now cackling dark witch with her closed book. "And just what do you think you're doing, reading my thoughts?" She glared at the older Slytherin.

Bellatrix gave a predatory smile. "Why, just seeing what you're up to." Well, she didn't deny reading Hermione's thoughts at least. "Any luck with the digits the Dark Lord was talking about?"

Hermione gave a sigh as she plopped back down on the couch. "No, none. Although I suppose if I just go to Gringotts the goblins could show me where the vault is." She paused herself, taking the time to quickly glance at Narcissa, but upon turning her head, saw the blonde had gone.

"But is that really what you want?" The black-haired witch asked.

Hermione gave out another sigh, "Yes? No...Yes! I mean I-I d-don't know!" She threw her hands up in the air angrily. "I can't decide if I just want to leave this nightmare behind me or embrace it. It's not something I'm prepared for, and usually I'm prepared for everything!" She voice slightly raised as she angrily combed a hand through her hair.

Bellatrix came around to sit on the couch, cupping the brunette's face gently before trailing the define jaw. "I don't think it'll hurt you to see?" She suggested. "I mean, it's doing you more harm to do nothing pet, than doing something."

Hermione pursed her lips quietly thinking before giving a small nod to the dark witch above her. "What do you think Draco would say?"

The older witch snorted. "Why would you want my nephew's opinion? He'll give you some bullshit answer."

"Well I don't exactly have your sister to ask, now do I?" Hermione glared. "You said you had something in mind to help me apologize. You already said she wouldn't like a gift so what am I supposed to do?

Bellatrix rolled her eyes playfully before leaning into the brunette giving her a small peck on the lips. "That, pet, is for you to decide. You are the one apologizing after all." She gave a wink leaving a frustrated brunette. Getting up from the couch, she announced that the Dark Lord was calling, but before she left the library, she whipped around saying, "check the envelope," before swaying out.

The younger Slytherin looked to where the older woman had just been, muttering under her breath, "Envelope? Envelope, envelope, envelope...OH ENVELOPE! Thank merlin!"

The Order was meeting at the Burrow again and Minerva had just flooed in. Given it was still winter break, all the Weasleys were home which made the small how even more crowded than usually. True to the rumors the Deputy Headmistress had heard, most of the Weasley siblings had shunned the problematic red-headed Durmstrang student. When the meeting was called to order the oldest stayed while the younger ones went upstairs to bed, that chilly December night. Minerva was just glad she didn't have to go outside.

Of the Order members that were there was Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, The Weasleys minus Ginny, Ron, and Harry with an added Fleur Weasley nee Delacour, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, Augusta Longbottom, Alastor Moody and Elphias Doge. Dumbledore was not present at the moment but had rather sent Minerva to relay his news. Sitting around the large parlor room the group settled down with various teas and biscuits thanks to the Weasley matriarch, who could never not make food.

"Why have we been called here Minerva? Everyone's read the paper!" Augusta Longbottom said from her seat next to the fire, eluding to the paper that there had been more DeathEater sightings in the past couple of weeks.

Minerva fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Dumbledore asked me to relay information. He fears Voldemort is at it again." She didn't miss the shivers that went around the room at the name.

"That's nothing new! The old bat has simply-." Augusta quieted at Moody's glare.

"Thank you Alastor. As some of the older members might remember, there has been some recent developments on the prophecy. Dumbledore didn't want to mention it because he didn't want you all to rise without cause but he's afraid it's gone past the point of not mentioning it."

A chorus of outrage and bewilderment had erupted out of the older members, while the younger, newest ones remained quiet and confused. Minerva sighed with impatience. If she had to hear one more shout of 'constant viligence' from Moody she might do the world a favor and blast him to America.

"ENOUGH!" A voice rang out. The bickering Order member's quieted down as they looked to Nymphadora who had been silently contemplating while the 'adults' had bickered at each other. Once she had made sure to glare at everyone in the room for their rudeness, she looked to Minerva. "And what do you think of this news?"

"Thank you Nymphadora." The metamorph said nothing but her hair tinged red briefly at the name. "I think it's about time we mentioned it. Although there is nothing I think we can do about it. At least for right now. Not over the break." Pausing to look at Severus, the greasy-haired man gave a small nod. Best to get it over with. "We think we found the muggleborn the prophecy was about."

Dead silence. The older Order members looked shocked. They didn't expect Dumbledore would share this news, preferring to be the quiet puppeteer in the background, but if Minerva was there sharing then it can't be good. The younger Order members looked confused. It was Fleur who finally broke the silence.

"Iz it zomeone zat we know and what iz zis prophecy we keep 'earing about?" The ex-Beaubatons student asked.

"Possibly. The prophecy is old-" Minerva was about to launch into the story of all the old Order raids on the last remaining DeathEaters from the last following of Voldemort. It wasn't exactly legal given the Ministry did not approve but the Order had carried them out, nonetheless. But she was interrupted from the Weasley matriarch.

"And none of your concern." She glared at the Frenchwoman who had just married her son. "This isn't news you should mess with us about, Minerva."

The Transfiguration teacher shook her head. "I'm not messing with you Mrs. Weasley. In fact, Severus, Albus and I had a fair inkling for years, but it wasn't really confirmed until before winter break, when your son tried to _rape_ her might I add." She spat with venom at the red-head. She had known Molly for too many years to know that the mother was an instigator of trouble like her twin sons.

The red-headed matriarchs eyes widened. "You mean to say that mudblood, the one that tried to hurt my boy? She's the traitor?!"

"For the love of merlin," Snape drawled before anyone could butt in, "You son was the one to try and rape Miss Granger. Not the other way around." He gave her a hard glare as he sneered.

"Ze little brunette zat waz friendz wiz 'Arry and Ginny?" Fleur made sure not to mention Ron at the moment.

Minerva nodded before Molly butted in and got in the blonde woman's face. "Oh for merlin's sake you can say his name! My son is better than that mudblood!"

"Mudblood?!" Nymphadora shot out of her seat. Minerva and Andromeda's eyes both rolled at Molly's antics, as the curly-haired brunette tried to get her daughter to sit back down and not join the fray.

"Oh just go on and zay it! Your problem iz not wiz ze muggleborn but wiz me! Ever zince I married Bill you can't zeem to 'ide your 'atred towardz me!" the Frenchwoman yelled, "Vous poulet envahi!"

"Well now that you mention it, I do seem to have a problem with you!" She jabbed her pointer finger into the blonde's chest.

"Mother! How dare you-" Bill chimed in.

The rest of the Order members had calmed down enough to see the family drama unfold. They were no longer discussing the prophecy as the newlywed couple and the unaccepting mother-in-law dished out insults to each other as Arthur tried to keep his wife from saying anything she'll regret. In the end, it was Augusta who had gotten up from her seat by the fire and had taken Molly's hand and pulled her out into the hallway to calm down as Bill and Fleur sat down, heated.

"As I was saying," Minerva cleared her throat, "the prophecy was given around the time of the last couple of raids on the DeathEaters when the Rosiers fell to the hands of the Order. Soon after that a prophecy had popped up in the Department of Mysteries stating a bond between the eldest Black and the surviving child of the Rosiers that would claim power and help win the war. Unfortunately Lucius Malfoy got to it first but thanks to Severus we were able to receive the prophecy as well. So eleven years later when a muggleborn was placed in Slytherin, we knew we had to keep an eye on her. It's only troubling now because Hermione Granger seems to be staying over at the Malfoys for winter break which could have her favor the dark side. Especially if the eldest Black is over there too."

"Bellatrix..." Andromeda muttered.

Minerva nodded, "Aye. The two have already spent Christmas together and I'm afraid the Malfoy Ball will solidify her to the dark side. If the prophecy proves correct, the dark side will win."

The Order, now with sound-minded people, seemed to ponder the news. Kingsley spoke, breaking the silence. "What does Dumbledore want to do about this predicament?"

"Dumbledore has asked our dear Deputy to get close to the Granger girl, once she is back from break." Severus answered. With the questioning looks that were given to him, he explained, "Minerva was the girl's saving grace. She got the girl out of the orphanage and showed her a true home."

"Oh Minnie." Andromeda went to pat McGonagall on the hand. "But that seems to be a bit exploitative. If there's anything we can do to help?"

"Oh, aye, trust me. I said the same thing! I was nae happy with using my close relationship for Dumbeldore's benefits but if I don't then I've doomed us all." Minerva murmured.

"What do you plan on doing? Hasn't she been through enough?" Nymphadora asked.

"I dinnae see much I can do. Just stay mad at the ol' bat, until he thinks of something better." Minerva muttered into her tea as she took a sip.

"I could try." Andromeda said suddenly. The rest of the room turned to her and she shrugged her shoulders. "My sisters always throw a Masquerade as their New Year's Eve Ball theme. I could always entice the witch to our side at the Ball and my sisters would have no idea I was even there."

"Mother, that's dangerous. The minute Aunt Bella and Aunt Cissy know you're there, they would have your hide! And anyways how would you even get in?! There could be DeathEaters crawling all over the place!" Nymphadora exclaimed.

"The Malfoy gates require blood entry. I am a Black by blood; it would not recognize the difference between me or my sisters. Besides I'll be behind a mask, no one would see that it's me." the curly brunette said.

"No, it's too risky. You're too good a member to waste if you get caught." Moody gruffed out.

Andromeda smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment. But I think I can do it. Nothing a few glamours can't hide too."

"I think it's the only start we have to this mess." Snape muttered from behind his black robes. "At least she's doing something. She will be with family and I, myself, will be there so if there is any real danger, I can escort Tonks."

"Thank you Severus. Any objections?" There was a chorus of 'no's' but one 'yes' from her daughter but it was promptly ignored. The Order meeting ended with a plan of action and thankfully Mrs. Weasley never came back into the room with Augusta to cause anymore disturbances so Minerva flooed home to Hogwarts after a long day. At least she wasn't the only one no longer involved in the manipulation from the Order's side. She knew a lot of it rode on the fact that the good side needed to win but she was starting to question if the good side had any _good_ motives. Dumbledore was becoming questionable but Minerva had known the man for so long she didn't want to doubt.

 **Author's End Note: Yet again, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember all mistakes and inconsistencies are my own because I have no beta, so let me know if you see any. There was one french translation but not by the Black sisters this time ;) but its in the end notes if you really wanna know what she called Mrs. Weasley. I decided to let McGonagall be a little bit more Scottish when she's angry. Also I tried my best at the broken English on Fleur's part. Its just how I imagined her saying that. Thanks for reading! ~1stSoulVamp**

Notes:

 **Vous poulet envahi!** _You overgrown chicken!_


End file.
